Un coup de main
by JarvisdeVar
Summary: Un punck de chock suis son coeur malgré lui.
1. Chapter 1

Si vous n'avez pas 18 ans ou l'age légal dans le pays ou vous vivez veillez quitter maintenant. Ces histoires sont au sujet de garçon ou de garçons gay, si cela n'est pas de votre goût quitter maintenant. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou organisations existantes est purement accidentelle car ceci est une œuvre de pure fiction.

Commentaire JarvisdeVar2001yahoo.ca

Bas du formulaire

Jarvis de Var

Un coup de main? Chapitre I

Je regarde dans le miroir pour voir si mes spikes paraissent bien, je

les portent de trois à quatre pouces de long ils sont teint blond avec les

pointes noir. Ma couleur naturel est brun foncé il y a longtemps que je ne

l'ai pas vue autre part qu'autour de ma verge. Presque quinze ans. je fait

1,79m pour 82kg. Je pratique l'Aikibudo depuis l'age de douze ans et le judo

Hakudokan depuis l'age de neuf ans. premièrement cette pratique m'aide à

garder mon esprit clair et me donne l'opportunité de voir des garçon sous la

douche. Soit dit en passant je suis gay agissant en hétéro et mon orientation

est totalement inconnu de tous.

Mon entraîneur d'Aikibudo se nomme Ray c'est un homme bon, très

traditionaliste même pour un japonais et c'est un blanc. Il n'aime vraiment

pas mon style, si je veux apprendre je doit avant mes cours défaire mes

cheveux et changer de vêtements et après ceux-ci tout remettre en place si je

veux respecter mon image. Mes parents non plus ne sont pas fou de mon

style mais je suis bon à l'école et ne cause pas de problèmes la plupart du

temps donc ils me laissent aller.

Quand j'ai changé mon style j'ai spiké et teins mes cheveux, j'ai quatre

anneau dans chacune de mes oreilles huit en tout et un anneau dans la pointe

du sourcil droit. Normalement je porte des pantalons de type militaire de

couleur noir, un t-shirt de même couleur avec quelque chose comme FTW

en imprimer, pour compléter une veste de cuir noir, des bottes de combat

noir, un collier de chien ou une chaîne autour du cou. Un vrais petit ange,

non! J'aime cela comme ça, cela tiens les gens à distance. Quand je suis

arrivé à l'école secondaire , en secondaire I, je suis physiquement de grande

taille pour mon age, j'ai trouvé la plus grosse brute dans la cours et l'ai

envoyer faire un vol plané et pour faire bonne mesure lui ai donné un coup

de pied qui l'a rendu inconscient, ceci au premier jour de classe. Cela m'a

donné la réputation d'être complètement fou. Je suis un peu seul mais je suis

en sécurité. Je vois les autres jeunes se faire harceler je les plain il faut qu'ils

comprennent que l'on ne peut tolérer l'abus que l'on doit exercer le principe

japonais de rétribution. A chaque action correspond une conséquence juste et

adéquate. Ceci vaut pour le bien et le mal que l'on te fait, il doit y avoir

rétribution.

Ho! En passant mon nom est Reginald mais hors de la maison je ne

répond pas à celui-ci, mon nom est Red, pour les punks avec qui je passe le

temps. Pour eux je suis le gars qui défonce la gueule des skinheads. Je

déteste les bigots et les suprématismes, j'aime être leur Némésis, la gang

prend soin de moi à cause de cela. Ils mon donnés des fausse pièces

d'identité et nous allons en groupe dans les clubs danser ''trasher'' et dans

les shows. J'aime assurer la protection des gens cela me réchauffe le cœur et

je suis récompensé par l'approbation de la gang. Ils s'attendent à ce que je

soit rude et un peu brute au angles, c'est le mauvais côté de ce travail. Je suis

loin d'être épais je suis plutôt brillant mais si vous voulez mon avis être

doué n'est pas sécuritaire.

Ce vendredi soir j'arrive au Fouf, c'est un club, vers 21H les vacances

d'été vont bientôt arrivé, c'est plutôt vide il y a 7 punk, environ 50 rockers,

quelques yo et un paquet de touristes, le seul bon point la musique est très

forte et bonne. Je suis assis à la terrasse en vue de la barrière buvant une

bière, la température est chaude et c'est tranquille pour moi, vous pouvez

dire que la musique n'est pas tranquille mais elle me relaxe. Je suis

paisiblement à demi endormi quand soudain j'ouvre les yeux pour voir le

portier ¨videur¨ éconduire un jeune, ok pas si jeune que cela il est environ de

mon age mais vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un short il fait son age ou moins si

possible. Ils s'envoient des injures quelque secondes, puis la tranquillité

revient. Je suis presque revenu à mon état de détente quand j'entend une

exclamation et un cri. Je me lève et me dirige vers la barrière, le portier

regarde vers la droite et je regarde aussi.

-Sergio, le portier. « Ce ne sont pas des skinheads. »

La première chose que je vois est ce garçon allongé sur le trottoir

luttant pour garder son sac à dos avec un rocker d'environ 18 ans qui essaie

de lui donner des coup de pied et de lui prendre le sac. Je me demande si je

doit m'en mêler la réponse est non, mais est que je veux m'en mêler la

réponse est oui! Je trotte vers le combat, en me voyant arriver le rocker

essaie de me donner un coup de pied. Je l'évite d'un mouvement latéral

simultanément j'agrippe sa gorge et ses testicule. Sergio émet un hoquets de

sympathie pour le pauvre bâtard. Je referme mes deux mains avec toute la

force que je peux avoir. Le rocker n'émet pas un seul son mais ses yeux

s'emplissent instantanément de larmes. Je tiens fermement ma poigne

pendant environ 30 secondes puis le laisse tomber sur le trottoir immobile.

Je regarde le garçon qui est sur le dos tenant son sac à dos et il

m'observe avec un air d'incrédulité imprimer sur le visage. Je tend la main

pour l'aider à se relever, quand il est debout je constate qu'il fait environ

1,7m pour 60kg, c'est un beau garçon les cheveux châtain foncé mi long, la

peau pâle. Quand il est debout près de moi je peux humer la forte odeur d'un

corps, joli mais sale et puant. I essaie de me remercier, je l'interromps.

-Red « Si tu ne peut te défendre il est trop tard pour toi sur la rue. »

Je lui tourne le dos et retourne sur la terrasse pour finir ma bière et

écouter la musique ne fermant les yeux. Quand j'ouvre les yeux.

-Sergio, vient à ma table. « Hey! Red le gars m'a demandé ton nom et

quelques autres questions. »

-Red « Humm! Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit? »

-Sergio « Que ton nom était Red et que tu cognait dur et était franc du

collier. »

-Red « Qu'est-il arrivé à cet imbécile de rocker? »

-Sergio « Il est resté dans les pommes pour une minute et a pleuré pour

cinq. »

-Red « Pas de cochons. »

-Sergio « Pas de cochons. »

J'étire mes jambes salut la gang et sort des Fouf. En marchant je fouille

dans mes poches pour un ticket d'autobus quand je regarde devant moi je

vois le puant près de l'arrêt d'autobus. J'arrive à l'arrêt il ne me regarde pas

il regarde le sol devant lui.

-Puant « Merci man. »

-Red « Humm! Ok. »

-Puant « Ton style est vraiment méchant. »

-Red « Depuis combien de temps a tu fugués? »

-Puant « Je n'ai pas fugué. »

-Red « Yo man, un gars sentant comme s'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis une

semaine, avec un sac à dos sur la main a minuit! Je te crois man, pas de

problème, je ne t'ai pas parler oubli ça. » Après quelques secondes de

silence.

-Puant « Mon nom est Thomas, j'ai quitté la maison il y a 10 jours, je vient

de la banlieue. » Il a un certain désespoir dans les yeux, il semble sans

options ne sachant vers qui se tourné. Pour un dur quel nouille je fait.

-Red « Quand a tu mangé pour la dernière foi? »

-Thomas « A midi. »

-Red « Veux-tu manger? »

-Thomas « Oui! »

-Red « A-tu un ticket d'autobus? »

-Thomas « Oui. »

-Red « Suis moi. »

Nous attendons en côte à côte en silence environ 15 minutes et nous

avons trente minutes de trajet à faire. Le trajet se fit en silence. Quand nous

sommes descendu je l'ai vu m'observé du coin de l'œil. Je souri

intérieurement, nous marchons vers le Buger King le seul restaurent ouvert

près de chez moi a cet heure. Je regarde à l'intérieur pour voir si je connais

quelqu'un puis regarde Thomas.

-Red « Que veut-tu manger? »

-Thomas « La même chose que toi. »

-Red « Ok. »

Il s'assoit près de la porte, je vais commandé et revient avec la

nourriture m'assoyant devant lui pas à côté.

-Thomas « Merci man. »

Nous mangeons notre repas quasiment en silence, a la fin du repas je le

regarde directement dans les yeux, il semble s'en effrayer. J'ai beaucoup de

pratique à ce petit jeu.

-Red « Pourquoi la fugue? »

-Thomas « S'il te plais je ne veut pas en parler. »

-Red « Tu sent très fort tu ne pourrais pas passer pour un travail même pour

les tricks. »

-Thomas « Tricks? »

-Red « Vendre ton corps, la prostitution. » Il me regarde fixement en choc

pendant près d'une minute. »

-Thomas « Est-tu fou je ne ferais jamais cela. »

-Red « Alors tu sais comment voler dans une maison ou voler une voiture. »

J'ai droit à un regard d'incrédulité total.

-Thomas « Je ne suis. » Je coupe sa phrase.

-Red « Comment entend-tu subvenir à tes besoin? Serait-tu un Gate? » Il a

un regard d'incompréhension quasiment comique.

-Red « Bill Gate. »

-Thomas «… »

-Red « Le gars des programmes qui vaut des millions .» Il fini par

comprendre la référence et me regarde se posant des questions sur qui je

suis.

-Thomas « Je n'ai pas d'argent il me reste deux dollars c'est tout. » Dit-il

tristement.

-Red « Je ne veut pas te rendre plus inconfortable que tu ne l'est mais si tu

veux coucher à la maison tu devras te laver dans les 5 première minutes

sinon nous allons coucher dehors tout les deux ce soir. Veux-tu coucher à la

maison? »

-Thomas « Ok mais c'est que j'ai seulement un slip et qu'il est d'une saleté

repoussante. »

-Red « C'est correct tu peux prendre un des mien. »

Nous marchons lentement vers la maison, je lui explique que je vie

avec mes parents et mes deux petits, ma mère est inquisitrice si tu a des

secrets ne reste pas seul avec elle, elle est bonne. Nous arrivons devant la

maison, pelouse, bosquet fleuri, buisson artistiquement disposé, yerk ma

mère appel cela son expression artistique. La maison est de deux étages de

taille moyenne pour ne maison de ville. La fenêtre de la salle de séjour est

illuminé. J'espère qu'il y a seulement mon père dans cette pièce. Je regarde

Thomas et lui dit que quand je vais ouvrir la porte devant lui il y aura un

escalier en haut de l'escalier la première porte à droite c'est ma chambre,

dans la chambre il y a une porte c'est ma chambre de bain. A-tu besoin

d'explication supplémentaire? Non ok allons y. J'ouvre doucement la porte,

comme Tom monte l'escalier je me dirige vers la salle de séjour. Ils sont tout

les deux là calisse.

-Red « Quelque de bon sur le tube? »

Les réponse sont standard mais avant que je puisse m'esquiver, ma

mère me demande si j'ai quelque chose d'autre à dire rien de spécial j'ai un

ami qui vas dormir à la maison. Elle me demande s'il est a jeun. Je lui

demande si j'ai déjà amené des amis soul ou drogué a la maison sans

demander d'aide? Elle me répond que non et du même souffle me dit quelle

aimerait bien le voir. Ok!ok! je vais lui dire de descendre pas de problèmes.

Elle me rappelle que j'ai promis d'aider Mike. C'est mon frère il a 13 ans il

est cool, il aime les models de plastic et il aime que je l'aide avec ceux-ci. Je

monte dans ma chambre j'y vois les vêtements de Thomas dans le panier

près de mon lit, et j'entend la douche fonctionner. Je regarde dans ma garde-

robe pour si je peux trouvé des vêtements pour lui.

Des jean maintenant trop petit, une chemise à manche longue, les bas pas de

problème, les sous-vêtements humm mes short en satin lycra. Cela devrais

lui faire, j'en prend une paire bleue et frappe à la porte de la chambre de bain .

-Red « Hey! Tom je met les vêtements sur le plancher. Le commandant veut

te voir, ma mère. » Il sort avec les short, les cheveux encore mouiller.

-Tom « Qu'est ce que je devrais dire? »

-Red « Reste près de la vérité cela devrais passé. »

Après quelques minutes il fini de s'habillé. Il a une apparence un peu

straight pour mon goût mais définitivement une amélioration tant qu'à

l'apparence.

-Red « Maintenant descend voir le commandant pour interrogation. » Lui

dit en souriant.

Il avale avec difficulté et semble descendre vers son exécution.

Lorsqu'il quitte je me dévêts et entre dans la douche, sous la douche je prend

soin de tout mes besoins comprenant mes tension sexuel. Je ne vous

décrirais pas mes activités mais Tom fut clairement dans mon esprit. Après

la douche je met mes short en lycra mais noir ceux-ci. J'entre dans la

chambre pour voir Tom assit à mon bureau la tête basse.

-Red « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

-Tom « Je lui ai dit, je lui ai tout dit. » Il se met à pleurer silencieusement.

Il me dit que son frère aîné le terrorise et le bat, ses parents travail

jusqu'à 18H. de 15H à 18H il est dans ces griffes, sous son régime de

terreur. Il me semble être sur la point de s'effondrer. Je lui demande quel age

a son frère? A quel école vas-il? Une description physique? A ce point il me

demande de ne rien faire.

-Red « Je vais resté en dehors de cela, si tu trouve un moyen d'être en

sécurité pour le moment si tu ne veut pas que je batte un innocent, non?

Répond à mes questions ok. »

Il me donne les information , il me dit qu' Ernest son frère, s'arrange

pour que Tom soit constamment pris dans des situations problématiques. Ses

parents aime vraiment beaucoup le petit ange Ernest, s'ils découvrent la

vérité ça vas leur brisé le cœur. Ayant dit cela il commença à pleuré

bruyamment. Cela me semble être la vérité, il faut que je connaisse l'autre

côté de la pièce. Ce matin je vais demander au commandant ce qu'elle pense

de son histoire.

-Red « Tom prend le lit je vais prendre le hamac. Ok. »

-Tom « Non, non je vais. » Je l'interromps.

-Red « Il est trop tard pour partir un argument prend le lit, j'aime dormir sur

mon hamac. » Je prend le hamac et le tend sur les crochets. Puis je regarde

Tom avec un demi sourire. Il est vraiment très mignon.

-Red « Bonne nuit man tu fermera la lumière. » Il ferme la lumière et je

l'entend renifler pour quelques minutes puis il tombe endormi..

Mais qui est en train de me brasser? J'ouvre les yeux, je vois Mike qui

me sourit, je lui dit ok je suis debout. Je regarde l'horloge il est 07 :30H

moins de 5 heures de sommeil. Nous descendons dans la salle de séjour pour

travailler sur son croiseur lourd.

-Mère « Tu a bien dormi Régi. »

-Red, la regardant. « Que pense tu de son histoire? » Elle prend une

profonde inspiration regardant Mike.

-Mère « Si tu veut un café suis moi. »

-Mike « Oui, oui ce ne sont pas de mes affaires. »

-Red, je la suis dans la cuisine. « Que pense-tu de son histoire tu la crois ou

tu ne la crois pas? »

-Mère, fermant les yeux. « Je pourrais y croire, l'a-tu vu sous la douche? »

-Red, roulant les yeux. « Mom voyons donc, je ne regarde pas les gars sous

la douche et oui je l'ai vu avec mes short et je n'ai pas vue de contusion sur

lui. »

-Mère « Tes précieux short en lycra. »

-Red « Oui il sont extensible et peuvent lui faire. Ok. »

-Mère « Humm, humm, en passant il est formellement défendu de

t'approcher de son frère. M'a tu entendu Reginald. »

-Red, ne la regardant pas. « C'est certain j'ai toujours écouté ce que tu avais

a dire, humm! »

-Mère, prenant une gorgé de café. « Tu a toujours écouté ce que j'avais à

dire mais tu agit selon tes convictions. Je sais ce que tu crois maintenant., et

pour ton information nous ne sommes pas au Japon médiéval et la lois du

talion je s'applique pas en cour. » Elle me regarde sévèrement. « Je ne veut

pas que tu rode autour de ce garçon. »

-Red, gardant une expression facial très neutre. « Mile m'attend. » Je me

rend dans la salle de séjour pour aider Mike nous travaillons environ une

heure.

Père et le commandant parte pour le centre d'achat vers midi. Je laisse

mes frères dans la salle de séjour montant réveiller Tom. Entrant dans la

chambre Tom dors rouler en une boule serré, je vois la tension dans son

corps. Quand je m'assoit sur le côté du lit il sursaute presque à environ 30cm

dans les air, il regarde autour de lui paniqué et apeuré. Voyant cela je ne

peux m'empêché de plaindre le pauvre bougre, mais garde un visage neutre.

-Red, tenant ces bras. « Tom c'est moi il n'y a pas de méchants seulement un

punk. » Lui souriant. Il n'a pas l'air de trouver cela drôle, couvrant son corps

avec le drap.

-Red, attrapant le drap. « Attend laisse moi voir, je ne suis pas ici pour te

faire mal, c'est cool. » Il n'a pas l'air de me croire complètement. J'allume

le plafonnier et regarde son thorax, juste à côté de son mamelon gauche un

étrange cercle de 1,5cm de peau à texture vagué quand j'y touche il se met à

pleuré silencieusement encore. Je lui demande de lever le bras gauche un

deuxième et un troisième cercle semblable ou le poil ne pousse pas.

-Red, d'une voix étouffé. « Ton frère est droitier? »

-Tom, pleurant toujours. « Oui. » Dit-il d'une voie tremblante.

-Red, tremblant a cause du contrôle que j'ai à maintenir. « Rien de plus? »

Tom ne disant pas un mot baissa le devant de son short je pu voir un

quatrième cercle chauve sur le côté gauche de son pubis et un cinquième pas

encore guéri a la base de son pénis couvert une croûte. Il semble bouleversé

et je peux le comprendre. Je doit combattre pour ne pas pleuré avec lui, j'ai

beaucoup de courage physique, je déteste la douleur mais je ne laisse pas

celle-ci m'arrêté tu peux la contrôler par la respiration et c'est difficile à

expliquer, en la laissant aller sans y consacré aucun focus. Pour ce qui est du

courage émotionnel c'est difficile pour moi.

-Red, je serre mes dents. « Ok, habille toi. » Quand il laisse aller la bande

élastique de son short. Je le prend dans mes bras le serrant fortement. Je le

tient jusqu'à qu'il cesse de pleuré.

-Tom, avec un regard plein de haine. « Mon frère est une criss de tapette, un

fif malade dans la tête, un trou. »

-Red, je le coupe. « Ton frère est un sadique en premier, certain de mes amis

sont gay ils n'agirons jamais comme cela ne tombe pas dans le préjudice

c'est une bonne façon de devenir mon ennemi. »

Je me lève et lui dit, que je descend préparé ton déjeuné. Arrivant en

bas je vois Mike et Steve regardant l'écran. Je leur demande ce qu'ils

veulent pour le dîner? Ils me répondent frite et hot dog, facile et rapide à

faire. Je prépare 12 hot dog une masse de frite des œufs et des toasts avant

que j'ai terminé. J'aperçois Tom me regardant de la porte de la cuisine. Je

lui dit de s'asseoir que cela vas être prêt dans une minute. Je lui dit qu'il peut

avoir des œufs des hot dog ou les deux, je lui souri. Il a les yeux rouge mais

il semble se reprendre. Je pose un café devant lui et une assiette contenant 3

œufs, 2 hot dog plus des frites. Je m'assoit près de lui et lui demande s'il

peut prendre soin de mes deux petits?

-Tom « Qu'entend tu faire? »

-Red « Rien il faut que j'aille m'entraîner et les parents sont parti. Si tu dit

oui soit certain de les garder en sécurité, ce sont mes frères. »

-Tom « Ils sont en sécurité avec moi. »

J'appelle Mike et Drew, ils se mettent à manger immédiatement , je

leur dit que Tom vas les garder et d'être gentil si non. Quand je leur dit cela

ils se mettent à rire, petits voyous. Pendant qu'ils mangent je me lève pour

aller mettre mon jock strap de Karaté incluant la coquille. Sur le chemin

j'arrête à la remise de jardin. J'y ai un coffre fermé a l'aide d'un cadenas

magnétique. Je l'ouvre et prend mes protecteur d'avant bras en fibre de

verre, mes protecteur de tibia en fibre de verre. Je les ai fabriqués, il faut

protégé les partie à mouler avec de la gelé de pétrole, il faut couvrir toute la

partie à mouler puis couvrir la gelé de pétrole de la résille de fibre sans la

noyer dans la gelé.

Une fois que c'est fait couvrir la résille de résine, ne pas trop mettre

d'accélérant car cela rendrait la fibre cassante. Le problème dans ce procédé

est la chaleur, la réaction chimique produit une chaleur qui peut être difficile

a toléré. Mettre environ trois couche de résine à ce point vous pouvez enlevé

le moulage de votre membre. Hello je parle ici de bras et de jambe prenez

note. En posant les autre couche vous pouvez installer les courroies de cuir

permettant d'installer ces protection sur vous. A l'intérieur vous pouvez

utiliser du tapis de sol bleue pour le camping environ 1,5 cm d'épaisseur.

Cela absorbe très bien les chocs, même violent. Je prend aussi mes sap glove

et mon Cobra stick acheté à US Cavalery. Le Cobra stick est un bâton qui

fermé fait 22 cm et ouvert fait 81 cm c'est un ressort avec un poids au bout,

une arme faisant des dommages impressionnant. Je le porte dans un étui a

l'arrière de ma ceinture. Les sap glove ce sont des gant de cuir avec 500gr de

sable au niveau des jointures, il vous aide a assommé votre adversaire. Dans

le coffre je prend aussi une besace contenant de la corde, une balle de

caoutchouc de 5cm de rayon, du duct tape et 20 large tie rap. J'appel cette

configuration mon uniforme de combat.

22


	2. Chapter 2

Si vous n'avez pas 18 ans ou l'age légal dans le pays d'ou vous vivez veillez quitter maintenant. Ces histoires sont au sujet de garçon ou de garçons gay, si cela n'est pas de votre goût quitter maintenant. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou organisations existantes est purement accidentelle car ceci est une œuvre de pure fiction.

Commentaire JarvisdeVar2001yahoo.ca

Jarvis de Var

Un coup de main? Chapitre II

Je met mon uniforme de combat et marche vers le dépanneur du quartier. J'y

achète 2 gros cigares et des allumettes, je souri au commis, il doit se demander s'il peut e

vendre ces cigares. Je n'ai pas de difficulté à trouver l'endroit mais la banlieue n'est pas

une bonne place pour moi. Au cœur de la ville je suis invisible ici plusieurs personnes me

remarquent. Je balaye mon environnement des yeux et y trouve un petit parc, je me rend à

un banc pour y commencer mon observation.

Je reste sur le banc pour une ½ heure puis me rend à la porte de chez Tom et sonne,

après 5 sonnerie sans réponse je retourne m'asseoir sur le banc. J'espère vraiment que

cette aventure vas se dérouler sans heurt. Je suis à ½ endormi sur mon banc, c'est le

meilleur moyen de garder l'esprit calme et la folle du logis sous contrôle. Après trois

longue heures, je vois un garçon d'environ 1,82m pour 80kg plutôt joli garçon

ressemblant à Tom. Oui il marche dans la bonne direction. Je met mes gant et le suis. Il

se rend à la porte de Tom et l'ouvre. Je me glisse discrètement derrière lui et dit bonjour,

il se tourne pour être intercepté par un coup de poing à la pointe de la mâchoire. Je le

frappe très fort mais il est solide et ne fait que tombé sur un genoux. Je lui donne un

deuxième coup sur la mâchoire et finalement les lumières s'éteignent. Beau travail,

personne ne semble avoir remarqué. Je le traîne à l'intérieur. Je le bâillonne à l'aide de la

balle et du duct tape, je barre la porte. L'entré donne sur un escalier permettant l'accès à

l'étage et au sous-sol. Je le traîne dans le sous-sol, trouve une bonne chaise, utilisant des

tie rap à ses chevilles, genoux, poignets et coudes je l'immobilise. Je trouve une

couverture la met pardessus lui, je tape celle-ci autour de ses épaules, plusieurs tour. Je

regarde autour de la pièce et ferme les jalousies. Ok la première partie a bien été, jeton un

coup d'œil au alentour. Mon rythme cardiaque se calme un peu. Dans le sous-sol il y a

une salle de lavage propre et bien entretenue. La salle de séjour est ou j'ai attaché le gars,

il y a aussi, une chambre de jeune homme propre et si vous me le demander trop propre.

Tout le matériel ordinaire system audio, ordinateur, télévision maintenant fouillons la

chambre, premièrement je retourne le matelas, le lit lui même est une boite, j'enlève les

planches qui retiennent le matelas. J'y trouve une boite de métal fermé à clef. Je continue

à fouiller je ne trouve rien d'incriminant. Mais étrangement je trouve les clefs de quatre

paire de menottes, pas les menottes de piètre qualité que l'on retrouve dans les surplus de

matériel militaire mais des menottes de qualités. En dessous d'une pile de vêtement de la

corde, des pinces alligator douze, et un fer à souder. Je cherche la clef pour la boite de

métal et ne la trouve pas. Je fouille sa poche droite du garçon, elle n'a pas de fond et

donne accès directe à sa queue. Je me souvient des marques de brûlures sur le corps de

son frère. Je lui empoigne le paquet et le serre brutalement. Il sursaute et gémi

sourdement. Je fouille l'autre poche y trouve de l'argent et un trousseau de clef.

-Red « Je sais ce qui TE fait jouir! Soit prêt à y goûter. »

J'ouvre la boite de métal et y trouve trois CD, un USB drive de 256mo et un calepin

½ plein. Il faudra que je le lise plus tard. Je monte à l'étage cuisine, salle à dîner, salle de

bain soudainement je fige au milieux d'un pas. J'entend du bruit venant de derrière une

porte. Je pose mon oreille sur celle-ci, j'entend respiration et plainte à peine audible

venant de l'intérieur. Un peu secoué je pose la main sur la poigner, prend une grande

respiration et ouvre la porte. A ma grande surprise je trouve un petit gars menotté sur le

lit, complètement détrempé du milieu du thorax au genoux, bâillonné, les yeux écarquillé

avec une expression de panique sur le visage. J'approche de lui rapidement et pose un

oreiller sur son visage. Je prend la taie de son autre oreiller et lui dit.

-Red « Hey! Petit je ne veut pas te faire de mal ok, mais tu ne peut me voir, je vais te

bander les yeux ne panique pas. »

Je met la taie sous l'oreiller lui couvrant son visage et enveloppe sa tête avec. J'agis

avec douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Red « Je vais fixer ton bandeau et enlever ton bâillon, ok »

Le petit pleure bruyamment lorsque je lui enlève le bâillon. Il tremble comme une

feuille bafouillant qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir de ne pas le battre etc, etc… Sans

répondre je cherche dans ma poche pour y repêcher les clefs de menottes pour le libéré. Il

est totalement paniqué, je doit enlacer avec force son corps humide, lui parlant

doucement pour le calmer. Je lui demande pourquoi il était menotté sur le lit? Il me dit

qu'il devait apprendre à ne pas pisser à tout bout de champ.

-Seth « Ne le dit pas à Ernest s'il te plait, s'il l'apprend il vas me donner un traitement et

je déteste ça s'il te plait! » Il étouffe littéralement en me disant cela.

-Red « Laisse le bandeau sur tes yeux, je vais t'aider à te laver et à changer ton lit mais

laisse ton bandeau. Je ne vaux pas que tu sache qui je suis, ok petit. »

J'aide le petit à se laver et à se changer, ce n'est pas facile aveugle. Nous parlons en

le mettant plus à l'aise. J'apprend que ses parents sont partis à la recherche de son frère

Thomas et qu'Ernest son autre frère sera de retour bientôt. Qu'il faut que je parte avant

qu'il revienne. Je lui dit ok.

-Red « Seth reste dans ta chambre même si tu entend beaucoup de bruit ok, je vais revenir

pour te dire quand tu pourra sortir de ta chambre ok. Travaille avec moi je suis ici pour

aider fait toi en pas petit. »

Avant de quitter la chambrer je met un CD dans son boom box. Quittant le petit je

suis vraiment excéder. J'arrête dans les escaliers pour prendre quelques grande

respirations, que faire avec ce trou du cul. J'arrive dans le sous-sol, je vois mon

prisonnier qui a la bouge sur sa chaise, voyant cela je fait du bruit dans l'escalier. Je

m'assoit près de lui, j'allume un cigare et souffle la fumé dans sa direction après quelques

bouffé il fige complètement. Je met quelques longueur de tape autour de ses yeux, ce qui

me permet d'enlever celui autour de ses épaules pour relever la couverture pour enlever

la balle qui le bâillonne. Il sue abondamment même au point de baver, il reste silencieux

même quand je lui souffle la fumée directement à la figure. Je fait tout ceci sans dire un

seul mot. Prenant ma voix la plus rauque.

-Red « A-tu un mot de passe pour les CD qui étaient sous ton lit? »

Il ne répond pas à ma question, sans dire un mot je relève sa chemise et approche le

cigare à 1cm de son mamelon droit, je le laisse là.

-Red « Pour la dernière fois avant que tu perde ce mamelon a-tu mis un mot de passe sur

ces 3 CD? »

-Ernest « NON, ne le brûle pas nooon! »

Il crie cela suant abondamment. Ce trou de cul n'a pas une once de courage. J'ai un

profond dédain pour ce sac à merde. Rageant je lui donne un coup de pied en bas du

genou. Je sais que je ne le brûlerai pas, je ne peut pas le faire. Je lui demande ce qui en

est du calepin et du USB drive. Il me répond que le calepin contient des notes au sujet des

élèves de sa classe e-mail mot de passe ou leur relation intime s'il en ont. Le USB drive

donne complet accès a son ordinateur. Je vais dans sa chambre installe le drive et boot

l'ordi, une très large quantité de porno de tout genre mais une large sélection de S&M,

bounding et peircing. Je n'aime pas vraiment cela sa m'écœure. Je met un des CD, je

bondi littéralement hors de ma chaise, il y a de nombreuses photo de ce qu'il a fait à ses

deux frères. Me faisant violence je reste silencieux dans le calepin je trouve le e-mail de

son père et son mot de passe, je lui poste les 5 pires photos du lot, quatre sont de Tom,

donc deux avec des plaies qui saignent. Je récupère les CD et le USB drive. Passant près

du trou du cul je lui donne un coup de pied sur le côté de la tête. Je monte à la chambre

de Seth. Il est tranquillement assit sur son lit attendant, quand j'ouvre la porte il sursaute

un peu et tourne dans ma direction.

-Red « Ok petit c'est moi. » Il étend les bras dans ma direction, je m'assois sur le lit le

serrant dans mes bras.

-Red « Je vais partir bientôt ton frère Ernest est attaché dans le sous-sol. » Il me regarde

avec un air incrédule. « Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. » Il fait oui avec sa tête. « Laisse le

ou il est, attend tes parents, quand ils rentreront vas vers eux demande à ton père de

vérifié son e-mail d'ouvrir le message TOUTE LA VÉRITÉ et d'ouvrir la pièce attaché.

Peut-tu faire cela? »

-Seth « Oui mais. »

-Red « Pas de mais, si to fait ce que je te demande tu n'aura plus jamais de traitement et

Thomas vas revenir, je te le promet. »

-Seth « Je le ferai. »

-Red « Si tu donne trop de détail ,à mon sujet, à tes parents ou au policiers je vais être

arrêté et envoyer en prison. Dit seulement que tu n'a pas eu le temps de me voir ou que tu

ne te souvient pas puis pleure, est-tu ok avec cela. »

-Seth « Je ne te ferai jamais arrêté, si Ernest arrête de nous faire mal. »

-Red « Reste tranquillement dans ta chambre je m'en vais maintenant. » Je l'embrasse

sur le front, lui caresse les cheveux puis quitte sa chambre.

Je descends dans le sous-sol ramasse tout mon matériel. J'arrête devant le trou du

cul et lui dit.

-Red « Sac à merde. » Je donne un coup de pied à sa jambe droite. « Je m'en vais mais

je garde un oeil sur toi, touche à un seul de tes frères et tu vas être désolé crissement

désolé. Si désolé que vas souhaité être mort. En fait je suggère que tu décalisse d'ici le

plus rapidement possible. Sais tu pourquoi…Parce que je te surveille trou de cul. » Je

donne un coup de pied sur sa jambe gauche.

Je quitte la maison rapidement et tranquillement. Regardant autour de moi j'enlève

mes gants, il y a quelques personnes sur la rue mais je passe inaperçu. Bien je commence

à relaxer. Je prend le métro et rentre à la maison souriant. Cela a été un long samedi mais

je me sens bien. Je ne sais pas si je vais sortir ce soir je vas voir comment Tom vas se

sentir. A la porte j'entend ma mère m'appelé.

-Mère « Ou était-tu. »

-Red « L'entraînement et avec des amis qui avaient besoin de mon aide. » Regardant au

alentour. « Ou est Thomas. »

-Mère « Nous sommes mieux de n'avoir pas de nouvelle de tes activités Réginald sinon

tu devient pensionnaire. »

-Red « Mom je t'ai déjà dit que les peircings et les cheveux teins non pas l'air de plaire à

ces institutions et que personne ne saurait changer cela. » Lui souriant de façon

sardonique. La regardant sérieusement. « J'ai été chez Thomas avant de crier regarde ces

CDs. »

-Mère « Je n'aimerai pas ça. »

-Red « Thomas ne peut pas voir ça, vas dans le bureau de pap. »

-Mère « C'est aussi terrible que cela. »

-Red « Pire que ce que tu peux imaginer. »

Elle quitte la cuisine emportant les trois CD avec elle. Après quelques minutes

Thomas entre avec père.

-Red « Bonjour pap, bonjour Tom comment cela vas. »

-Père « Tu t'entraîne le samedi? »

-Red « Oui demande à mom. »

-Tom « Tu t'entraîne pour aussi longtemps que cela il est 19H. »

-Red « Oui, veux-tu regarder la tv dans ma chambre? »

-Tom, hésitant « Oui si tu veux. »

Nous entrons dans ma chambre, il s'assoit sur mon lit et je m'assoit sur le hamac. Je

lui dit de ne pas paniquer, j'ai été chez toi cet après midi. Il a un air de quasi

désespérance sur son visage. J'ai vue Seth il était bien et content de me parlé.

-Tom « A-tu vue Ernest? »

-Red « Oui nous avons eu une bonne conversation, quand je l'ai vu la première chose

que je lui ai dit c'est bonjour. Quand je suis parti il ma assuré qu'il avait intention de

déménagé le plus tôt possible. »

-Tom « Il a dit ça! »

-Red « Quand il ma l'a dit il semblait extrêmement sérieux à ce sujet. »

Il pleure un peu essayant de croire ce que je lui ai dit, je pense. Je lui dit prend

vidéo ou DVD, n'importe quoi. Ma mère m'appelle du premier plancher.

-Mère « Il faut appeler la police c'est horrible.»

-Red « Si t'appelle les cochons. »

-Mère « La police. »

-Red « Si tu veux les appeler, nous ne pouvons donner aucune explication sur comment

nous avons obtenu ces CDs, au mieux il ne pourrons pas les utiliser en cours au pire je

vais être arrêté. »

-Mère « Qu'est que tu a fait à ce….garçon? »

-Red « Rien, j'avais peur que si je commençais à le frapper sérieusement, je ne serais pas

capable de m'arrêter.

-Mère « C'est bien. » Elle pris ma tête sur sa poitrine et la berça doucement. « Amène tes

frères avec toi pour regarder la tv dans ta chambre ils ont demander après toi. Ils

d'ennuient du gaffeur. Nous allons voir comment régler la situation demain. »

-Red « Oui mon commandant. »

-Mère « Ferme ta trappe punk. » Dit-elle me souriant.

J'appelle Mike et Andrews, Mike a 13 ans et Andrews 11 ans. Je les amènent dans

la chambre avec nous, nous décidons de regarder Le seigneur des Anneaux le premier et

deuxième film. Andrews sur le lit avec Tom et Mike avec moi. Nous parlons de tout et de

rien relaxant vraiment. Après les films les petits partent se coucher nous laissant seul.

-Red « Tom écoute tranquillement je vais tout te dire, tu est d'accort? »

-Tom « Pas de trouble. »

-Red « Comme je t'ai dit j'ai été chez toi cet après midi, savais-tu qu'Ernest abusait ton

petit frère aussi? »

-Tom « Non le bâtard il n'a pas. »

-Red « Oui il l'a fait pas aussi brutalement que pour toi mais il l'a fait. J'ai pris les CDs

avec les photos qu'il a pris de toi et de ton frère. Je les ai utilisées contre lui, tu n'a pas de

problèmes avec cela? »

-Tom « Non, mais qu'à il fait a mon frère? »

-Red « Demande le lui, ce qui est important c'est quand tu retournera a la maison tu

devras parler aux cochons, ton histoire devras tenir la route, est-tu d'accord avec moi? »

Une histoire simple et sans complication, tu a passé ton temps près de Ste.

Catherine et St. Laurent. Tu t'est lavé dans les piscines publique, manger au refuge pour

jeune de Pop. Nous avons pratiquer les détails de l'histoire environ deux heure, il devint

incollable avec cette histoire. Assis côte a côte sur mon lit ma main effleura à quelques

reprise sa cuisse. Prenant sur moi même je m'assis un peu plus loin de lui gardant mes

mains pour moi. Il est vraiment joli. A 2 :35H je l'envoie dans la salle de bain pendant

que je fait une razzia dans la cuisine. De retour dans la chambre je mange ma collation en

l'attendant. Nous échangions nos place, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain je lui pointe

le plateau de service avec sa collation. Je me douche et me masturbe en pensant à lui.

J'ajuste mon réveil pour 8 :00H peu de sommeil cette fin de semaine. Je tombe comme

une roche dans mon hamac. Quel est cet horrible son, yerk! C'est déjà l'heure. Lève toi

ferme l'alarme, descend le spectacle doit continué.

-Red « Bonjour pap, mom, voulez vous me parler avant que les autres se lèvent. »

-Mère « Ce que ton père et moi avons vu hier soir est criminel nous devons le rapporter à

la police. »

-Red « J'ai envoyé des photos par e-mail au père de Tom, de la maison et du compte

local. Aucun danger d'être repéré. » Je regarde mon père. « J'ai pris note du temps

exacte et de la date, ils ont a signaler l'offense criminel, pap tu devrais demander à ton

copain de te donner une copie du log et du e-mail. »

-Père « Je vais le faire mais à propos de Thomas? »

-Red « Je vais téléphoné chez Tom d'une boite téléphonique cet après midi a partir de

cela nous aviserons. »

Plus tard mes frères et Tom descendent en parlant et souriant, cela m'apporte du

réconfort. Je prend un café pendant que le reste de la famille bavarde comme une bonne

unité familiale. Après le déjeuner je suis Mike pour coller du plastic. Le petit aime cela et

il aime le faire avec moi. Tom tourne autour de nous et finalement s'assois et nous aide.

Nous passons du bon temps ensemble. A midi après avoir fini de manger je prend Tom à

part.

-Red « Vient avec moi nous allons téléphoné chez toi d'une boite téléphonique. »

-Tom « Est-tu certain. » Me regardant nerveusement.

-Red « Si Ernest répond, raccroche tu n'a pas à lui parler, ok. »

-Tom « Si on doit le faire, allons y. » Dit-il tristement.

Quelques minutes de marche jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique. Je met une pièce et

Tom signale le numéro. Il attend suant un peu, je le voit retenir son souffle, quand il

commence a parler je suis convaincu qu'il parle à Seth, il me tourne le dos. Il pleure c'est

certain, il parle à d'autre personne, au moins 3 personnes. Regardant ma montre je coupe

la communication après 3 minutes. Il me regarde choqué.

-Tom « Pourquoi? »

-Red « Je ne veux pas être arrêté, comprend tu cela. »

-Tom « Ils veulent que je retourne à la maison, ils savent qu'il y a eu une intervention,

mais il ne connaissent pas Red le punk. » Dit-il me souriant.

-Red « Premièrement décollons d'ici, on se rend chez moi et on prend tes affaires. On se

rend au métro et je te laisse là mon ami. » Je lui dit en soupirant.

Nous, nous rendons a la maison mes parents et mes frères embrassent Tom et lui

souhaite bonne chance. Nous prenons l'autobus et le métro pendant le voyage je le

regarde pour imprimer dans ma mémoire sa beauté. On arrive a sa station, je

l'accompagne à l'arrêt d'autobus lui souhaite bonne chance et le quitte. Je marche hors de

vue et hèle un taxi donnant l'adresse de Tom. Je vais m'asseoir dans le parc près de sa

maison. J'attend une heure avant de le voir marcher vers sa maison. Je vois son père

ouvrir la porte la réaction de Tom le confirme, Seth et une femme les rejoignent. Un

travail bien fait et pas de cochons. Opps! Je m'apprête à me lever quand un homme sort

de la maison se dirige vers une voiture ou il y a 2 autres hommes et leur parle. Il est

temps que je quitte. Je me lève, l'homme près de la voiture se met à me suivre.

-Police « Hey! Toi attend! »

-Red « Qu'est que tu veux? »

-Police « A-tu vu? »

-Red « Pourquoi je devrais te répondre je ne te connais pas. Tu pourrais un criss de

pervers. »

-Police « Je suis le sergent détective Dubuc. » Il ouvre un porte carte et me montre son

insigne. « A-tu vu un homme de 1,87m à 1,92m punk comme toi. »

-Red « Non. »

-Dubuc « Fume-tu? »

-Red « Non. »

-Dubuc « A-tu tes papier? »

-Red « Non. »

-Dubuc « Nom et adresse? »

-Red « Pierre Valmont 1342 Des Érables, je peux partir maintenant? »

-Dubuc « Oui, si tu te souvient de quelque chose prend ma carte. »

Je part rapidement car s'il vérifie il n'y a rien de vrais dans ce que je lui ai dit.

Finalement j'arrive à la maison sans problème. Arrivé a la maison ma mère me sermonne

sur les problèmes que j'aurais pu nous causer. Les parents sont étranges quelques fois, ils

ne peuvent envisager le fait que je soit parfaitement au courant que je puisse être arrêté et

traduit en cours de justice et que j'ai agit de toute façon. Il est étrange que des personnes

intelligente tombent dans de telle structures mental. Pour le reste de la journée je joue

avec mes petits et écoute des vieux Bauhaus. Mes parents détestent mais j'aime.

Lundi matin l'alarme de mon réveil m'appelle et je suis seul et c'est de ma faute.

Allons a l'école. Je laisse mes frères a leur école et continue vers la mienne. Comme

d'habitude je grogne et j'aboie pour ouvrir le chemin devant moi. La plupart des

professeurs m'aime bien, j'ai de bon résultat les classes ne sont pas un problème pour

moi. La journée fut tranquille. De retour à la maison ma mère m'attend avec ma collation.

Je lui souri et entre dans ma chambre pour faire mes travaux. A 17 :35H mère m'appelle.

-Mère « Reginald téléphone. »

-Red « Red a l'appareil. »

-Tom « Bonjour je t'appelle pour te donner des nouvelles c'est tout bon. Je t 'appelle

d'un restaurent. Ernest a été sorti de la maison, il est dans un institution pour délinquant

juvénile. Il cherche pour un homme vraiment grand que Ernest leur a décrit. Tu est en

sécurité.

-Red « Merci Tom heureux d'apprendre que tout vas bien pour vous tous. » Je lui dit

souriant à moi même.

-Tom « Non merci a toi Red si tu ne t'en était pas mêlé j'aurais fini par me tuer. J'étais

vraiment dépressif. Merci, merci infiniment, tu a sauvé nos vie a Seth et moi. Bientôt ce

sera sécuritaire de venir nous vois si tu est d'accord. »

-Red « Ok, appelle moi et nous pourrons figurés quelque chose. » Je combattais un nœud

dans ma gorge et les larmes qui perlent à mes yeux.

-Tom « Je t'appellerai le plus tôt possible, bye Red. »

Cela me pris plusieurs minutes de respiration profonde pour harnacher mes

émotions. Je me rend à la cuisine souriant heureux pour Tom. Dans la cuisine je renifle

un peu partout pour savoir ce qui cuit. Ce n'est pas prêt donc ma mère m'indique la porte.

Je retrouve Mike et Andrews pour les aider avec leur travail scolaire. Après le souper je

regarde la tv avec eux, les tenant près de moi. Arrivé dans mon lit je me sens très seul, je

doit me concentrer sur les principes de base, le désir est douleur ou il n'y a pas de désir il

n'y a pas de douleur, la plupart des désir sont égoïste, il faut se concentrer sur le soi sans

artifice. Ne pas laisser les désirs transitoires avoir prise sur l'âme. Ok les émotions

doucement s'aplanissent. Je dors comme une bûche. La semaine se passe très bien. A la

fin de la semaine Sophie m'appelle pour me demander si je peux aller au Fouf vendredi.

Je lui demande à quelle heure. Elle me dit environ 20H c'est bon, il vas y avoir des

skinheads de Toronto qui vont descendre à Montréal pour cogner des punks. Je sais

quelle vas sortir sa compagne et quelle veux que les protèges des têtes de gland. Je lui dit

pas de problème et je sais quelle vas payer mes drinks. Pour ces soirées je porte mon jock

strap, les protecteurs d'avant bras et les protecteur de tibia. Porter un jock strap avec la

coquille est inconfortable chaud et irritant. Vaux mieux être inconfortable que se rouler

par terre hors de combat. J'entre au Fouf et vois Sergio.

-Red « Bonjour Sergio comment ça vas. »

-Sergio « Bonjour Red, bien à date. »

-Red « Sais-tu que les têtes de gland de Toronto viennent en ville pour cogner du punk et

tout ce qui n'est pas blanc? »

-Sergio « Tu vient de faire ma fin de semaine. » Il souri de façon féroce en frottant ces

poings.

-Red « Si jamais il y a des problèmes, je me ferai plaisir de t'aidé. »

26


	3. Chapter 3

Si vous n'avez pas 18 ans ou l'age légal dans le pays d'ou vous vivez veillez quitter maintenant. Ces histoires sont au sujet de garçon ou de garçons gay, si cela n'est pas de votre goût quitter maintenant. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou organisations existantes est purement accidentelle car ceci est une œuvre de pure fiction.

Commentaire JarvisdeVar2001yahoo.ca

Jarvis de Var

Un coup de main? Chapitre III

J'entre à l'intérieur cherchant Sophie. Je les trouvent vers l'arrière installer à une

table non éclairée. Je leur fait signe et m'assois a une table à l'écart mais en vue de la

leur. Je regarde au alentour il y a une bande de touristes mais aussi quelques visage

connus. La soirée est tranquille, la musique est bonne et très rythmé! Ce ne fut pas

coûteux pour Sophie car j'ai seulement pris deux bières et des cafés. Je les reconduit

toutes les deux à la maison, nous parlons en chemin et avons beaucoup de plaisir. Une

fois dans ma chambre j'enlève ma coquille quel soulagement. J'enlève ma veste de cuir,

ma chemise et finalement mes cubitières, le caoutchouc mousse n'est pas

particulièrement froid non plus. J'enlève mes pantalons, mes protecteur de tibia et mon

jock strap. Libre enfin! La maison est sombre et tranquille, je suis prêt pour une razzia

dans la cuisine. Je fini ma collation il est 2 :45H quand soudainement le plafonnier

s'allume. Criss mon père m'attrape tout nu dans la cuisine.

-Red « Désolé pap, j'étais seul. »

-Père « Un peu tard non? »

-Red « La fin de semaine tout mes travaux sont fait. » Je lui sourit. « Nous avons un

contrat a ce propos. »

-Père « Oui je sais, mais quelque fois j'aimerais que tu agisse en accord avec ton age,

fils. »

Il prend un jus me souhaite bonne nuit et remonte dans sa chambre. Je monte dans

ma chambre me douche et me couche. Qu'est que ce c'est quelqu'un essaie de ma

déboîter le bras. Criss c'est Mike! Je regarde mon réveil 7 :13H courte nuit. Nous

mangeons et allons au parc pour jouer au base-ball mes frères aiment ça et par chance je

les aimes. A 14 :00H j'ai été libéré de ce jeux par Tom marchant dans notre direction. En

premier je fut inquiété de le voir, mais il était vraiment seul j'en fut rassuré.

-Tom « Bonjour Red, ton père m'a envoyer ici. »

Mike et Andrews se précipite sur Tom l'entraînant au sol dans une étreinte

puissante. Ils tombent en riant puis il répond à cent questions en entendant ces question

j'apprend qu'ils en savent beaucoup plus que je croyais. Les regardant je me sens

beaucoup moins détaché que quelques minutes auparavant. C'est frustrant. Après une

dizaine de minutes j'envoie les petits jouer et m'assois avec Tom sur un banc.

-Red « Comment vont les choses maintenant? »

-Tom « Ce n'est pas le paradis mais c'est mieux, les parents essaient de faire la paix avec

le fait qu'ils ont rien vus. Seth et moi essayions de croire que nous sommes libre. » Me

regardant avec des larmes dans les yeux.

-Red « Ne devient pas tout émotif avec tout cela. » Regarde qui parle. « Soit heureux le

trou du cul est parti, vous avez le temps de guérir, mais vous avez un très gros travail

devant vous. »

-Tom « Oui, nous suivons une thérapie familiale, cela m'effraie un peu. » Il me sourit.

« Mais c'est définitivement moins effrayant que la situation dans la quel nous étions. »

-Red « Veux-tu venir à la maison avec moi. »

-Tom « Oui. »

Il faut que je fasse un peu de travail dans ma tête. Ce garçon n'a pas besoin d'un

punk essayant de mettre ses mains dans ses pantalons. Je suis définitivement attirer par

lui. Le problème n'est pas mon attirance c'est que je ne me voit pas comme un gay, je

sais que je suis gay, je ne pense pas que les gays sont moins homme que les autres. Je ne

peut pas penser à moi même en tant que gay ou ayant un style gay. C'est étrange très

étrange. Je ne me sens pas gay.

-Tom « Hey! Red est-tu avec moi? »

-Red « C'est correct j'étais seulement dans la lune. » Je lui sourit. « Qu'est ce que tu

veux faire Tom? »

-Tom « Veux-tu venir à la maison pour manger? »

-Red « Désolé j'ai promis à Sophie de sortir avec elle ce soir. » Tout un mensonge.

-Tom « Mais tu pourrais manger et partir après. »

-Red « Tu reste sur la rive sud et cela prend du temps pour revenir à Montréal. Désolé on

pourrais faire cela plus tard. »

-Tom « Ok appelle moi pour me donner l'idée de quand on peux le faire. Il me regarde

tristement.

-Red « Laisse moi savoir quand tes parents ne serons pas à la maison. Nous pourrons

alors avoir un lunch.

-Tom « Tu ne veux pas les connaître. »

-Red « Je ne veux pas être interrogé, désolé mais j'espère que tu vas le comprendre. »

Il semble être correct avec cela. Il quitte vers 16 :30H, je vais dans ma chambre

pour me changer. Je met du Offspring relativement fort et médite pour une heure. Après

je me sens à nouveau moi même, je descend manger avec la famille. Je quitte pour les

Fouf ne portant que mes cubitières et mon Cobras. Quand j'arrive il est tôt la musique est

tranquille et je suis mélancolique. Je m'assois dans le fond et signale à la serveuse que je

veux une bière. Elle revient je la paie et lui donne son pourboire. Je peut faire l'amour à

des filles, certaines de mes amies et moi avons baiser ensemble nous avons eu du plaisir

mais au niveau de l'émotion cela reste de bonne amie. Je les aimes bien mais il n'a pas de

passion. Je n'ai ramais rien fait avec les garçons mais ils provoquent de grandes émotions

chez moi. Avec Tom je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir, dans son état d'esprit actuel. Son

frère si on peu l'appeler comme cela, a déjà mis son esprit en grand péril. Le plus

important c'est que je ne peut pas me voir agir en tant que gay, mes émotions sont gay

mais pas mes actions. Je suis complètement stressé et désemparé. Est ce que je veux allé

à la maison et dire aux parents que je suis gay? La réponse est clair non. Est que je veux

risquer une amitié pour du cul? La réponse est non. Veux-tu blesser les petits? La réponse

est non. Il est clair que je ne veux pas agir sur ces émotions. Oublie cela pour l'instant, tu

ne retire aucun bénéfice de ces émotions dans l'état actuel des choses. Quel heure est-il

00 :00H et j'ai bu quatre bières merde. Je vais manger un peu avant de rentrer à la

maison. J'entre chez Miss Québec et commande une poutine, Miss Québec est sur la rue

St. Laurent. Par la fenêtre je regarde et vois les prostitués et les pushers sur le coin de la

rue, cela me fascine toujours. On peu les voir si vivant et si faux a la fois, c'est très

étrange. Il est temps de retourné à la maison.

Dimanche matin, ce n'est pas un réveille matin, c'est un Mike matin. Il me réveil

essayant de me tirer hors du lit, il a l'air vraiment excité. J'essaie d'avoir quelques

explications mais nada. Je met mes jeans et descend avec lui. Au pied de l'escalier je vois

dans la cuisine, c'est mauvais, vraiment mauvais. Un gars dans la quarantaine est assit

dans la cuisine avec mes parents, je fait un pas vers l'arrière tandis que Mike entre dans la

cuisine. J'entend le commandant.

-Mère « Reginald entre. »

-Red « Qu'est-il y a? »

-Mère « Je te présente M. Alain Neuville, le père de Tom. » Dit-elle me souriant.

-Alain « Bonjour Reginald tu n'a pas l'air très heureux de me voir. »

-Red « Je ne peux être heureux ou malheureux de vous voir je ne vous connais pas. » Et

je marmonne. « Et je ne veux pas vous connaître. »

-Mère « Quoi? »

-Red « Rien c'est avant mon café. »

-Mère « PAS une raison pour se conduire en rustre. »

-Alain « C'est correct je n'étais pas annoncé mais si j'avais été annoncé Reginald aurait

trouvé une raison pour être ailleurs. »

-Red « Pouvons nous parler à l'extérieur Monsieur. »

-Mère « Ce n'est pas une façon de parler. »

-Alain « Excuser moi, si vous le permettez je vais aller à l'extérieur. »

-Mère « Cela n'excuse pas son manque de bonne manière. »

Nous marchons dans la cour arrière, il me regarde de façon interrogative,

-Alain « Quel age a-tu? »

-Red « Je vais avoir quinze ans dans deux semaine. »

-Alain « Tu est plus grand que moi, je ne suis pas ici pour te causer quelque problèmes

que se soit, je suis ici pour te remercier et pour savoir si tu peux venir pour voir Thomas

et Seth? Thomas était plus que triste de ta réponse hier. »

-Red « Je ne suis pas une bonne influence à lasser près de Tom, regardez moi j'ai plein

de peircing et bientôt je vais avoir des tatouages. »

-Alain « Cela ne me dérange pas j'ai parlé avec tes parents pour en virons une heure et

demi, tu est bon pour tes frères tu les aimes et ils t'aiment, ta mère m'a dit que tu est très

bon à l'école. »

-Red « Laissez aller, ce n'est pas cela, s'est quelque chose d'autre que je doit mettre au

clair par moi même. Je vais appeler quand ce sera correct pour moi de venir les visiter. »

-Alain « Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle pense que tu est gay. »

Je me sens trahis et humilier. Me sentant vraiment tendu, je tourne le dos à Alain et

me dirige rapidement vers ma chambre, ne répondant pas à mes deux parents. Ils essaient

de me suivre, je barre la porte. Je les entend parler, je m'habille en configuration de

combat presque complète. Je saute de la fenêtre sur la pelouse arrière et ne me blesse pas,

je vais dans la remise de jardin pour prendre le reste de mon matériel de combat. Je fait

tout cela dans un espèce de brouillard, j'ai subit un choc émotionnel, j'ai besoin d'un

refuge. J'ai besoin de paix. Sans transition je me retrouve en face des Fouf. Je commence

à téléphoner au gens que je connais, à la recherche d'un lit. Au troisième appelle je trouve

une place avec Alex et sa blonde, il est un bon ami, il ressemble à Jimmy Rotten des Sex

Pistol. Il travail comme barman. Quand j'arrive au loft il essaie de me parler, mais je suis

trop engourdi pour lui répondre. Après quelque minutes il me laisse à moi même. Ma

mère savais, comment? Comment a-elle pu en parler à un étranger sans mon

consentement? Là elle dit à mes frères? Il faut que je me calme, il y a une tempête dans

mon esprit. Maintenant contrôle ta respiration tout doux, relaxe tes mâchoires, tes

épaules. Quand je m'éveil il fait noir à l'extérieur, ma montre indique 23 :25H. Ma vie

personnel est vraiment mal foutue pour l'instant, je ne veux vraiment pas parler à mes

parents, je ne suis pas prêt pour cela et je ne sais si je pourrais être prêt pour cela dans les

prochain jours, semaines. J'appelle pour commander de la pizza, regardant dans le loft je

suis soulager, je suis seul. Comment a-elle pu le savoir? Ce doit être mon père il travaille

pour notre fournisseur Internet en tant que technicien en résautique. Il a dû lire le log de

notre connexions ip, notre ip est fixe. J'aurais du utiliser la connexion modem avec ip

commutable. Quel imbécile je fait. Elle n'aurait pas pu fermer sa grande gueule, avec le

père de Tom en plus. Fait chier, fait chier, fait chier. Je ne rentrerais pas à la maison pour

quelque temps, je ne peut m'y astreindre. Je vais aller à l'école, je ne veux pas échouer

mes examens. Criss que je déteste cette situation, je hais vraiment cela. Après avoir

mangé la pizza je fait quelque kata de façon à garder mes émotions sous contrôle. Douche

et encore un somme je suis épuisé. Au matin je trouve Alex et sa copine endormi je quitte

le loft et prend l'autobus pour l'école. Je grogne probablement plus qu'a l'habitude mais

jusqu'au midi cela se passe sans problème. Arrivant à la cafétéria j'y voie mon père assis,

je me retire dans le corridor pour l'entendre m'appeler, je n'arrête pas il cours après moi

et m'attrape par le bras.

-Red « Laisse mon bras, je ne veux pas te faire mal. »

-Père « Reginald attend. » Laissant aller mon bras. « Nous sommes navré nous n'avions

pas l'intention de t'embarrassé de quelque façon que ce soit. »

-Red « Bien sur en disant à un étranger ce que je ne pouvais pas vous dire, ce n'étais

RÉELLEMENT pas embarrassant du tout. »

-Père « J'ai dit que nous regrettions. »

-Red « Je n'ai vraiment pas le goût de vous voir tout les deux, si tu me force à retourné à

la maison je vais vous quitter a la première occasion et cette fois la fuck les exams. » .Je

le regarde tristement. « J'aimerais à ne pas a avoir à te parler comme cela, mais pour

l'instant laisser moi de l'espace pour respirer. »

Après avoir dit cela je lui tourne le dos et le quitte. J'écoute pour savoir s'il me suit,

il ne me suit pas. Je fini ma journée me sentant plus seul, abandonné par les personnes en

qui j'avais le plus confiance, c'est si douloureux. Mes frères doivent se faire un sang

d'encre a mon sujet, il faut que je leur parle. Je fini ma journée a l'école sans autre

problèmes. Je prend un peu d'argent avec ma carte bancaire. Mange au restaurant et

utilise le téléphone public.

-Mère « Bonjour résidence Devar. »

-Red « Est ce que je peux parlé a Mike? »

-Mère « Reginald je m'en veux tellement peut-on en parlé. »

-Red « Plus tard, si je ne peux parler à mes frères je vais raccrocher. »

-Mère « Tu est dur avec moi Reginald » Je l'entend appeler. « Mike, Andrews

téléphone. »

-Mike « C'est toi Reginald? »

-Red « Oui, allez vous bien tout les deux? »

-Mike « Oui nous allons bien, pourquoi est-tu fâché avec mom? »

-Red « Je ne suis pas fâché j'ai des choses auquel je doit pensé et il faut que je sois

vraiment seul. Ce n'est pas à propos de vous deux de quelque façon que se soit dit le à

Andrews. Ce n'est pas à propos des parents ok. Je vous aime tout les deux. »

Je raccroche et me rend au loft, Alex me demande si j'ai des problèmes a la maison

je lui répond dans le genre, mais pas de cochons. Il me répond cool de combien de temps

a-tu de besoin? Environ une semaine si tu peux me toléré aussi long temps. Pas de

problème fut sa réponse. J'ai fait ma semaine d'examen ma concentration ne fut pas à son

maximum, j'espère que cela ne viendra pas perturber l'année suivante. Je me suis presque

battu avec mon professeur de gymnastique, il sa pris l'habitude de me faire chier avec

mon look, boucle d'oreilles au deux oreilles, boucle a la pointe de mon sourcil. Tout ces

accessoires de fif. J'en ai eu assez, je lui ai dit que s'il voulait manger une criss de volé

d'un kid avec un look de fif il avait seulement qu'a m'essayé. J'ai eu a allé au bureau du

principal et ai reçu une tape sur les doigts, versons une larme. J'accusais le professeur de

faire des commentaire préjudiciable a mon endroit, a propos de mes vêtements et qu'il

m'attribue des comportement sexuel qui par projection sont probablement de ses propre

goûts. Ce fut une partie nulle parce que ce trou du cul est en position de pouvoir, et je

suis que ce crétin congénital n'a pas compris la moitié de ce que je lui ai dit. A la fin de la

semaine je me sens vraiment seul, je le sens dans mes os, je ne peux pas pardonner à ma

mère et je ne peux rester au loin beaucoup plus longtemps pour moi, pour eux et même

pour la grande gueule. Comment revenir sans perdre la face? Défendre a ses parents est

étrange même pour moi. Prendre ma place et mes droits est correct et c'est la limite que

je me place. Je vais attendre vers 23H pour être sur de pouvoir leur parler sans mes frères.

J'attend nerveusement pour les rencontrer. J'arrive à la porte a 22 :45H et j'attend pour

l'heure exacte quand soudainement la porte s'ouvre mon père me tire à l'intérieur

m'embrassant puissamment dans ses bras. J'ai à respirer profondément pour garder mon

calme. Pour l'instant les émotions sont d'aucune utilité, garde cela cool, respire

profondément.

-Red « Père je suis ici pour parler, si tu veux bien. »

-Père « Arrête de niaiser entre. »

-Red « Nous devons aller dans la salle de séjour Monsieur, nous devons parler

sérieusement. »

-Père « Entre nous parlerons » Me dit-il des larmes dans les yeux.

-Mère « Reginald comment vas-tu? Est-tu correcte? » Me dit-elle agité.

-Red « Premièrement j'ai a vous dire comment je me suis senti la semaine dernière

quand le père de Tom m'a dit que vous pensiez que j'étais gay. Quand j'ai entendu ces

mots je me suis senti trahis, humilier, abandonner couper de la famille. Laisser sans la

sécurité de l'unité familiale, séparé de mes frères. Comment avez vous pu lui parler de

cela sans me consulté? Comment pensez vous que je puisse recevoir une nouvelle pareille

d'un étranger? Je l'ai reçu comme une balle dans l'estomac. » Je la regarde.

-Mère « C'est venu sur le tapis quand nous avons parlé des conséquences de ce Tom et

Seth ont subit et de la possibilité qu'un ou les deux soient gay, pour toi cela m'a

échappé. »

-Red « J'ai lu beaucoup sur l'homosexualité, tu est ou tu n'est pas gay, bi ou straight. Ce

n'est pas un choix, si s'en étais un soit sure que je serais straight c'est beaucoup plus

simple et facile. Je ne peux pas te pardonner complètement je le regrette. Je sens la

cicatrice de cette trahison sur mon âme. »

-Père « Rappelle toi que c'est à ta mère a qui tu parle. »

-Red « Oui je m'en souvient s'est la raison pour j'essaie de pardonner. »

Ma mère commence à pleurer quittant la salle de séjour. Mon père essaie de me

convaincre d'aller lui parler. Je lui demande j'il veux que je lui mente, s'il me le demande

je vais lui mentir. Il me regarde abattu et se lève.

-Red « Pap arrête, veux-tu que je parte tu n'a qu'a le demander et je suis hors d'ici. Je ne

vais pas aimer cela mais je vais le faire. »

-Père « Reginald je ne veux pas que tu parte mais tu a blessé profondément ta mère. »

-Red « Pas par ma volonté pap, pas par moi. » Je sens la sueur baigner mon front quand

je me lève la tête me tourne.

-Père « Comment vas-tu? Tu est très pâle. »

-Red « Seulement le stress je suis correct. »

J'entre dans ma chambre barre la porte et tombe comme une roche dans mon lit. Je

m'endors en configuration de combat complète. Je me réveille a 9 :30H la maison est

tranquille, plus tranquille qu'habituellement le samedi matin. Pas de tv pas de son de jeux

ou sont mes frères? Je me déshabille prend ma douche, m'habille en sortant de ma

chambre j'aperçois que ma porte est muni d'une nouvelle serrure. J'entre dans la cuisine

mes parents sont la ils essaient de me faire sourire, je leur répond poliment mais je n'ai

pas le goût de sourire. Une fois le déjeuner terminé je sort à l'arrière cherchant mes

frères. Je les trouve parlant doucement ils me voient et sautent sur moi. J'ai mes petits

dans mes bras.

-Mike « Tu est encore fâché avec mous? »

-Red « Je ne suis pas fâché avec vous, je suis seulement triste, très triste. » Je lui répond

doucement.

-Andrews « Je t'avais dit qu'il ne pourrais pas resté fâché aussi longtemps. »

-Mike « A-tu réussi à venir à bout de ta situation. » Me regardant.

-Red « Tu parle de quoi Mike? » Je me tend fortement. Mike a du le sentir car il me serre

de toute sa force.

-Mike « Ne part pas s'il te plait ne nous quitte pas, j'ai entendu pap parlé à mom disant

que tu devais venir à bout de ta situation. »

-Andrews « De quoi parlait-il? »

-Red « C'est quelque chose donc je ne veux pas parler maintenant c'est la raison pour la

quel je suis triste ce n'est pas a cause de vous ou des parents si je suis triste ok. Je ne

serais pas de bonne compagnie dans les prochain jours. Même si je ne souri pas beaucoup

j'aimerais toujours vous avoir près de moi. » Je leur dit souriant un peu.

Je les laisse pour aller dans ma chambre. Je met mes écouteur et met Sex Pistol et

Offspring à plein volume, pour relaxer et pensé. Je perd la notion du temps quand j'ouvre

les yeux ma mère est dans le cadre de la porte me regardant. Je ferme les yeux quand je

les ouvre à nouveau la porte est de nouveau fermé. Qu'est que je peux faire, je ne peux

trouvé en moi même la force de lui pardonner et ça me rend plus que triste. A midi pap

me demande si je veux manger je lui répond que je n'ai pas faim. Vers 17H pap me

demande si Alain peut venir me voir? Je lui répond que non. Je ne veut réellement pas le

voir. Ce n'est pas de sa faute mais c'est lui qui fut le porteur de la funeste nouvelle.

Quelque minutes plus tard pap me demande si je veux lui parler au téléphone? Je dit

seulement NON. Il quitte la chambre en faisant non de la tête. Je déteste quand il fait

cela. Pour moi c'est plus effectif qu'un sermon. Le gars était ok il était correct avec moi

ne fessait aucun commentaire même si on lui avait dit que j'étais gay. Pour être franc je

ne lui pas laisser le temps de faire quelque commentaire que ce soit une offense ou non. Il

me semble correct mais c'est celui qui apporta la nouvelle. Je ne veux pas le rencontrer

car je ne veux pas être en présence de Thomas. Je ne veux pas être près de Thomas car je

ne veux pas le blesser. Si j'apprend a Tom la nouvelle je n'aurais plus à craindre de le

blesser, mais il peut me rejeter. Mon dieux que je déteste cela. Je vais attendre demain

matin pour appeler. Ils m'appellent pour manger. Je leur répond que je n'ai pas faim, et

c'est vrai. A 20H je vais au parc pour courir, je cours jusqu'à être complètement exténué.

Je marche vers la maison entrant à 21 :20H, douche et le lit. J'ai du argumenté avec ma

mère qui voulais me nourrir de force. J'espère que demain sera une bonne journée. Je me

réveille sans mes frères la fin de semaine c'est anormal pour moi. Je descend et trouve

mes deux parents dans la cuisine. Ils me sourient et me demandes si j'ai passé une bonne

nuit. Je souri presque et leur répond oui.

-Mère « A-tu faim? »

-Red « Oui. » En soupirant.

-Père « Reginald tu est si déprimant, essaie de passer par dessus cela. »

-Red « J'essaie. » Je ne peut leur dire que c'est beaucoup trop tôt et trop rapide pour

moi.

-Mère « Si nous n'arrêtons pas d'en parler, cela continuera a rester frais en mémoire. »

Dit-elle souriant de façon forcé.

Je mange et les deux font les frais de la conversation. Je vais dans la salle de séjour

pour téléphoné a Alain et Tom. Mike et Andrews regarde un dessin animé a la télévision.

-Red « Bonjour c'est Red. »

-Tom « Bonjour comment vas-tu? Papa était inquiet à ton sujet, il nous a défendu de

t'appelé pourquoi? »

-Red « Est ce que je peux parler à ton père s'il te plais, je te parlerais après ok. »

-Tom « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler maintenant? » Il y a une trace de panique

dans sa voix.

-Red « Tout est correct je vais te parler dans quelques minutes. »

-Alain « Est-tu bien Red? »

-Red « Oui, savez vous pourquoi je vous appelle. »

-Alain « Pas réellement, je suis désolé je ne savais pas que c'était inconnue de tous. »

-Red « Ce n'est pas de votre faute, je n'ai pas le droit de vous en rendre responsable. »

-Alain « Comment cela vas avec tes parents, ils n'avaient aucune mauvaise intention. »

-Red « Je ne peut pas en discuté avec vous, c'est entre nous. Je peux vous dire que c'est

dur comme vous devez le deviner. »

-Alain « Ok ce n'est pas de mes affaires, tu n'est pas un quidam avec qui on peux

négocier facilement. Pourquoi m'appelle-tu? »

-Red « Je vais l'apprendre à Tom, j'aimerais que vous restiez près de lui. Si jamais il le

prenait dur si vous me comprenez. »

-Alain « C'est correct pour moi mais vas y doucement avec lui. »

-Tom « Quel est le problème Red? »

-Red « Ok Tom c'est difficile pour moi de te dire ça, j'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas

et que tu ne pensera pas trop de mal de moi. Thomas je suis gay. »

-Red « Hello Tom?" Le téléphone reste silencieux, après dix secondes je raccroche. »

Mike me regarde de façon interrogative et grimpe sur mes genoux.

-Mike « Red est–tu un fif? »

-Red « Oui! Mike cela change-il quelque chose entre nous? »

-Andrews « Mon vient. »

-Mike « Cela ne change rien, c'est la chose a la quel tu devais pensé? »

-Andrews « Mom est-il vrai que Reg est f.. gay? »

-Mère « C'est possible il n'en est pas sure. »

-Red l'interrompant. « J'en suis sure, je suis gay mais pas une tapette trop voyou pour

cela. » Lui souriant.

-Andrews grimpant sur moi. « C'est correct. »

-Mère me regardant. « Pourquoi a-tu. »

-Red « Ils m'ont entendu parlé au téléphone. » Je lui fait un demi sourire.

-Mère « Soyez sage vous tous. Nous allons au centre d'achat. »

Je reste dans la pièce pour environs une heure à regarder la tv avec les petits. Puis je

les laisse pour aller dans ma chambre. Je me sens attristé, la réaction de Tom me déçois.

Je ne veux pas vraiment avoir de relation sexuel avec lui, mais je voulais son amitié.

C'est ok je ne suis pas seul j'ai mon unité familiale, ma gang. Je soupire, j'écouterais

bien du Berurier Noir. Je pousse le volume à fond et lis mon livre de physique pour la

prochaine session. Je met ma machine pour prendre des notes. Soudainement je sens une

main sur mon épaule, la surprise me fait sursauté. Je n'ai ni vu ni entendu quoi que ce

soit. Mike me souri.

-Mike « Nous avons faim et tu a un appel. »

-Red « Ok ferme le CD, je descend tout de suite. »

Je ferme le traitement de texte et la machine. Au téléphone c'est Pat Tatou un ami et

un tatoueur. Je savais que quelques amis avaient ramasser l'argent pour me payer mon

premier tatouage.

-Red « Hi! Pat comment vas-tu? »

-Pat « Ok, gueule de bois mais ok. Est-tu prêt pour ton tat? A-tu ton dessin? »

-Red « Au deux question oui, que pense-tu de 14H chez toi, est ce que je doit apporté un

onguent et quel sorte. »

-Pat « N'importe quel poly fera ma machine est propre et j'utilise mes aiguilles une

fois après basta, poubelle. »

-Red « Ok je serais la. »

Pour le dîné j'ai fait des hamburgers et des frites, nous mangeons et après je

retourne dans ma chambre pour imprimer le dessin que je voulais. C'est un dragon qui

couvrira mon épaule droite, de la pointe de mon épaule à mon coude et du milieu de mon

biceps au milieu de mon triceps. C'est un gros tatouage, je vais en parler a mon père en

premier. Mon père initialement n'a pas l'air content de mes intentions. Il me demande a

plusieurs reprise si je suis certain de mon choix. Il ne peut pas vraiment parler contre cela

car il a beaucoup de tatouage. Il a même un FTW tatoué sur le dos. Finalement il me dit

que si ma mère est d'accord il est d'accord. Quand je commence a parler à mère elle me

dit.

-Mère « Non pas un autre peircing. »

-Red « Non juste un tatou sur l'épaule, mes amis le paie pour moi. »

-Mère « Un tatouage est-tu certain? »

-Red « Positif. »

-Mère « Il n'y a pas de retour possible. »

-Red « Faux on peut les enlever au laser. »

-Mère « Qu'est ce que tu veux comme tatou? »

-Red « Un dragon. »

-Mère « J'aurais du deviner, un dragon japonais. »

-Red « Quoi d'autre. »

-Mère « Merci de le demander, c'est correct. »

-Red « Merci. » Je souri. « Je doit y aller je devrais être ici pour le souper. Bye. »

Je vais a la pharmacie pour acheter l'onguent. En chemin pour exprimer le dragon

sur moi. Pat vie dans ce qui est presque un taudis les seules chose qui sont propre et en

bon état sont ses outils de tatouage. Nous parlons un peu il regarde le dessin et me

demande si je suis certain pour ce qui est des couleurs du dragon? Je lui dit que oui je

veux un dragon violet et vert. Le dessin et les couleur sont traditionnel de la période

Ashikaga. Il prend le dessin et l'ajuste sur mon bras. Au début le tatouage est

inconfortable mais après une demi heure c'est engourdi. Je me suis presque endormi cela

pris cinq heures à complété le tatouage. Je fut surpris par la quantité de sang sur mon

bras. Il met de l'onguent sur mon bras et couvre le tout avec un bandage. Mon bras est un

peu raide, quand j'arrive à la maison il set tard 19 :35H. Je suis reçu par ma mère qui me

demande à voir mon tatouage. Plus tard, j'ai un pansement qui le couvre et j'ai faim.

Après le souper les quatre veulent le voir. Il faut que j'aille dans la chambre de bain avec

mon père, nous devons mouillé le pansement et le retirer doucement. La première

réaction de mon père est de murmuré.

-Père « Bon travail. »

-Red « Comment aime-tu les couleurs. »

-Père « C'est beau. »

De l'extérieur.

-Mère « Qu'est ce que tu a dit? »

-Père, me regardant. « Ce n'est pas laid mais c'est gros. »

La porte s'ouvre brusquement.

-Mère « C'est plus gros que ce que tu m'avais dit Reginald. »

-Red « Pour moi c'est plus petit qu'un dos. » Je lui dit en souriant.

-Mère « Tu devras porter des manches longue pour aller à l'école, tu est dans la même

situation que tom père maintenant. Dans ta vie publique tu devras pensé à ce tatouage

maintenant. »

-Red, pensant que j'ai bien pire à pensé pour ce qui est de ma vie public. « Ce n'est pas

la première chose donc j'ai à prendre soin tu le sais, je vais je vais le faire comme

d'habitude. »

-Mère « J'espère. » Elle me souris en me touchant l'épaule.

-Mike « Peut on entrer? »

-Père « Oui mais vos mains ne touchent pas le tatouage, il est frais et peut être infecté. »

Andrews est intéressé mais Mike semble être fasciné il lui touche presque quand

mon père lui attrape la main.

-Père « Tu doit te laver les mains et demander avant de pouvoir y toucher. »

Il se lave les mains.

-Mike « Pap est ce que je peux y toucher? »

-Père « Je ne le sais pas. » Il me sourit. « Ce n'est pas mon bras. »

-Mike, faisant une grimace à père. « Reg est ce que je peux y toucher, c'est si beau. Les

couleurs sont douces et le dragon féroce en même temps. J'aime l'impression. »

Quand il voit du sang perler de la peau couvert par le tatouage , il a l'air inquiet. Je

lui dit.

-Red « Prend l'onguent et applique le sur le tat. »

-Mère « Ce n'est pas un tat, c'est un tatouage. »

-Red, souriant. « Je le savait. »

La fin de la soirée est tranquille. Mère a refait mon pansement. Nous allons tous

dans la salle de séjour pour relaxer un peu. A 22 :30H je leur souhaite bonne nuit et laisse

ma mère m'embrasser en passant. Son indiscrétion n'est pas oublier mais la notion que

c'est une erreur est inclus dans l'émotion que j'en ai. Vers 23H Mike et Andrews

viennent me souhaité bonne nuit et m'embrassent. La journée a été bonne pour moi.

J'espère que Tom est ok. Le désir est douleur, relaxe il est en sécurité avec sa famille, lui

et son frère sont en sécurité maintenant. Je suis content pour eux, je n'ai pas agis pour

être récompensé. J'ai agis pour corrigé une situation injuste et dangereuse pour les trois

frères. Ernest aurait bâti eu un karma bien pire. Cela a été bon qu'il soit stopper comme

cela. J'ai été un instrument je n'ai pas a mettre de pression sur qui que soit. Personne ne

possède une autre âme, les âmes peuvent voyager ensemble. Tu peux montrer la voie du

milieu mais ne peut l'imposé. Relaxe dérive doucement vers le sommeil. Lundi matin le

dernier jour d'école pour moi, j'ai à récupérer mon matériel. Je me met sur mon 31, jean

noir, veste de cuir noir, t-shirt de ''Nine inch nail'', botte de combat noir, chaîne, tout

mes anneaux et mes cheveux fraîchement spiker. Regardant dans le miroir je me dit

vanité, vanité tout n'est que vanité mais c'est drôle de toute façon. Je souris à ma

réflexion puis je grogne grimaçant de façon agressive pour voir le résulta. Oui assez

hostile pour moi. Je retrouve l'unité familiale pour manger puis laisse les petits à leur

école pour aller à la mienne. Pas beaucoup d'étudiant aujourd'hui, je rend visite à mes

professeurs pour leur souhaiter de bonne vacance. Je ne préoccupe pas de dire quoi que

ce soit à ceux que je n'aime pas. Je déteste vraiment les freaks du contrôle et je leur laisse

savoir en terme clair. Quand je vois mon professeur d'histoire nous parlons pour près

d'une heure, lui et moi aimons l'histoire. Il me donne quelques titres de livres, me

souhaite de bonne vacance et nous nous serrons la main.

-Professeur (Louis) « Red tu pourrais faire l'histoire du mouvement punk du début à

maintenant ce pourrais être un bon projet pour le cours d'histoire des influences

structurante aux structure elle même, du mouvement punk. »

-Red « A-tu entendu ce que tu viens de dire? Structure dans le mouvement punk. »

-Louis « Oui, les axiome par lesquels on s'assure de ne pas avoir de structure. Il vas

sans dire que les mouvement punk ont une grande variation pour ce qui est de

l'anarchisme ce la vas du pur te dur Berurier Noir à Offspring. »

-Red « Je vois ton point de vue, je pourrais travaillé cela. »

-Louis « Si tu fait cela je pourrais m'arranger pour te noter ce travail à la prochaine

session. J'aimerais voir ce travail, intéressant. »

Je ma rend à ma case et la vide. J'ai deux sac plein de livres, le savoir peut être

lourd contrairement à ce que l'on peut pensé. Sur mon chemin en sortant je vois un

garçon plutôt petit ayant des problèmes avec trois garçons plus gros que lui. Est ce que je

veux des problèmes à mon dernier jour d'école?

-Red « Hey! Fermez vos gueules. » Je crie en direction des plus gros garçons. Ils sont

plus petits que moi, comme j'ai dit je suis plutôt de grande dimension et j'ai une

réputation.

-Garçon 1 « C'est cette tapette qui se plait pour rien. »

-Red, ce garçon vient d'en a fait une grosse. « Humm à ce que je sache il y a seulement

une tapette ici. » Le lève ma main dans la direction de ce garçon. Il bouge hors de ma

porté et je sens une main sur mon poignet.

J'impose une hyper flexion du poignet qui vas avec la main qui a tenté de

m'attraper, donne un coup de pied au garçon 1, le garçon 3 quitte le combat, c'est

vraiment brave et il est un bon ami. Il laisse ses copains en tête à tête avec moi. Le garçon

à qui je tiens le poignet crie quand je le lui disloque. Bonne vacance l'ami. Quand je

regarde derrière moi le garçon de petite taille donne des coups de pied dans les testicules

du garçon 1.

-Red « Hey laisse ses balles, il peut en avoir de besoin. »

-Petit « Désolé, est ce que je peux partir? »

-Red « Tu a fini tes exams? »

-Petit « Oui, je devais venir à ma case pour prendre mes affaire quand ces sombre brute

m'ont attrapés. »

-Red « Qu'est qu'ils te voulaient? »

-Petit « Ils ont été sur mon cas toute l'année, ils appellent cela leur récréation. »

Nous marchons ensemble, il m'apprend qu'il s'appelle Peter. Nous marchons vers

son casier, il y prend ses affaires et nous nous séparons dans la cour d'école. je traîne mes

sacs à la maison, quand mom m'aperçois elle me demande si je veux faire une vente de

livre usager. Je lui répond que non car je suis un collectionneur.

-Red « Ai-je de besoin d'être à la maison pour le souper? »

-Mère « Ne pense même pas à quitter la maison, c'est ta fête aujourd'hui et tu le sais. »

-Red « Ok, je vais être dans ma chambre. »

Je prend ce qu'il faut pour ma collation avec moi, il faut que je range les livres que

j'ai ramené de l'école. Je m'assois en face de la machine et l'amorce. Mettre la musique

en premier puis surfer pour trouver de l'information sur les origine du mouvement punk.

Bientôt une pile virtuel de 300 pages. Il faut que je crée et choisisse les filières pour

pouvoir organiser l'information. Je regarde à droite de l'écran en bas et m'aperçoit qu'il

est 18 :35H. Perdu dans mes pensés encore. Je ferme la musique et entend des bruits

venant du premier planché. Ouvrant ma porte.

-Red bruyamment « Bon je vais descendre pour prendre un café. »

En un instant Mike et Andrews sont avec moi en haut de l'escalier.

-Mike « Red veux-tu un café. »

-Red « Oui s'il te plait. »

-Andrews « Je vais le cherché. »

-Red « Merci Drew. » Mike me suis dans ma cambre et s'assoit sur mon lit.

-Mike « Tu me te fâchera pas aujourd'hui? » Il semble inquiet.

-Red « quel est le problème Mike? »

-Andrews « Red voici ton café. » Il me le tend en me souriant.

-Red « Merci Drew, peut-tu nous apporté des sodas s'il te plais. »

-Andrews « Oui. » Courant en bas.

-Red « Quoi Mile? »

-Mike « Le père de Tom est ici, la dernière fois qu'il est venu cela n'a pas été bon pour

toi. C'est ta fête et si il te dérange je ne veux pas de lui ici.

-Red « Ce n'est rien, il n'a rien fait la dernière fois. » Je lui dit souriant.

-Andrews s'asseyant sur le lit avec trois sodas. « Les voici. » Nous en tendant chacun un.

-Red « Merci Drew. » Lui souriant. « Tu est gentil. »

Je bois mon café en leur parlant. Quelques minutes plus tard on nous demande en

bas. Je veux savoir ce qu'Alain me veux.

45


	4. Chapter 4

Si vous n'avez pas 18 ans ou l'age légal dans le pays d'ou vous vivez veillez quitter maintenant. Ces histoires sont au sujet de garçon ou de garçons gay, si cela n'est pas de votre goût quitter maintenant. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou organisations existantes est purement accidentelle car ceci est une œuvre de pure fiction.

Commentaire JarvisdeVar2001yahoo.ca

Jarvis de Var

Un coup de main? Chapitre IV

Je descend doucement écoutant les voix dans la cuisine, conversations anodine.

Au bas de l'escalier je me tourne vers la cuisine et voie Alain accompagné d'une femme

qui je présume est la mère de Tom, Tom et Seth. Ils se lèvent tous incluant mes parents et

mes frères criant bonne fête Reginald. Tout le monde sourient et parlent en même temps,

exception faite de moi. Tom m'approche et me dit à l'oreille.

-Tom « Cela ne me dérange pas, je suis correct avec ça. »

-Red, je relaxe « Je n'aime pas les surprises, réellement. »

-Mère « Arrêtez de marmonner et assoyiez-vous à la table. »

Mes frères s'assoient à ma droite, Tom et Seth à ma gauche. Seth s'assoit à côté de

moi. Il me regarde comme si j'avais quelque chose d'étrange comme une drôle de

couleur de cheveux. Mais oui j'ai les cheveux teins.

-Red « Hey Seth est-ce que j'ai quelque chose qui pend de mon nez? »

-Seth « Quoi? »

-Red « Est ce que j'ai un troisième bras ou quelque chose comme cela? »

-Tom « Donne lui une chance, il pensais que tu faisais sept pieds de haut au moins. »

-Seth « Ce n'est pas vrais, je ne suis pas un imbécile. » Regardant Alain. « Papa m'avait

dit que tu n'avais pas un look standard mais il ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais autant d'anneau. »

-Red « Comment trouve-tu cela? Bizarre. »

-Seth « Non mais ce n'est pas l'idée que je me faisais d'un combattant utilisant les arts

martiaux. »

-Red « Oui mon professeur pense la même chose que toi. » Je lui sourit.

-Tom « Laisse faire Seth il a peut-être un look bizarre mais il est correcte. »

-Seth « Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne l'était pas. »

-Alain « Hey! Les garçons nous avons une fête ici. Red je te présente ma femme

Florence. »

-Red « Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Nous avons mangés le rôti qui d'ailleurs était très bon, nous avons eu du bon temps.

A la fin il y eu un gâteau ils ont tous chantés pour moi grosse affaire, mais j'aime cela.

Après avoir manger c'est le temps des cadeaux. Mom et pap m'offre un lecteur mp3 avec

de la mémoire supplémentaire, Andrews me donne un cadre de bois avec une photo de

Mike et lui, Mike me donne un bracelet de cuir ou il a gravé un crane et sous celui-ci

l'inscription ''Mess with Red and be dead'', Tom et Seth me donne des CDs contenant

toute la discographie de Dead Kennedys, Alain et Flo me donne une enveloppe contenant

cinq cent dollars. Quand je vois l'argent j'essaie de le redonner à Alain qui refuse

fermement. Je suis très content de mes cadeaux, je remercie tout le monde, je pris a part

Mike et le remercie de son travail, il l'a fait à l'école comme Andrews que je remercie

aussi. Quand ce fut un peu plus tranquille tout les cinq nous nous retrouvons dans ma

chambre. Les petits jouent sur l'ordinateur pendant que Tom et moi parlons doucement.

-Red « Je pensais que tu étais dégoûté parce que j'étais gay. »

-Tom « En premier j'ai été surpris tu n'étais pas le genre à être gay. Mon psy m'a dit,

avec raison, qu'il n'y a pas de genre de personne gay. Qu'il n'y a pas de bon ou de

mauvais gay, qu'il y a de bonne ou de mauvaise personne, gay ou non. »

-Red « Tout ce que je veux c'est ton amitié, le sexe à ce niveau est secondaire. Mes

autres amis ne connaissent pas tout de moi. »

-Tom « Je peux être l'ami qui connais tout de toi si tu le veux encore. »

-Red « Oui j'aimerais beaucoup. »

-Tom « Je ne sais pas si je suis gay mais je ne suis pas intéressé maintenant. »

-Red « Je te comprend, relaxe je suis ok t'est cool. »

Plus tard j'ai à montrer mon tatouage. Mike en a parler à Seth. Tom vient avec moi

dans la salle de bain. Il mouille le bandage pour l'ôter sans abîmer l'escarre. Il n'y a pas

trop d'escarre et la couleur semble tenir. Ils ont regardé pour quelques minutes puis j'ai

demander à Mike de mettre de l'onguent dessus, il l'a fait en souriant d'une oreille à

l'autre.

-Seth « Maintenant tu a l'air d'un vrais punk, anneaux, tatouage, cuir. » Me regardant

dans les yeux. « Pourquoi? »

-Red « Humm! Pour choquer ou pour protester contre les personnes qui ont belle

apparence mais qui agissent comme des monstres ou pire encore qui n'on rien à foutre de

la sécurité ou des émotions des autres. » Regardant dans ses yeux. « Aussi tu ne voudrait

pas te frotter à un gars qui aurait mon apparence, pense-tu que tu pourrais me donner des

problèmes et t'en sortir indemne. » Je lui souris. « Comprend tu ce que je veux dire. »

-Seth « Tu t'habille comme cela pour ne pas avoir à te battre trop souvent. »

-Red « Tu l'a c'est cela. » Je leur souris. « Tu comprend vite pour quelqu'un d'aussi

jeune. »

-Tom « Tu n'aime pas te battre? »

-Red « C'est étrange, j'aime la sensation du mouvement dans le combat, j'aime la beauté

d'une technique bien appliqué. J'aime le stress du combat. Mais je m'aime pas

nécessairement les résultats. »

-Andrews « Red pouvons-nous aller au parc? »

-Red « Prenez la balle et les gants. »

Avant de partir pour le parc, j'ai dû demander à ma mère pour un nouveau bandage.

Nous avons joués pour presque une heure quand mes frères ont trouvé des amis et nos

trois frères ont commencer à jouer avec eux. Pendant ce temps Tom et moi parlons de ce

qui lui est arrivé. A un certain point il était convaincu qu'il méritait ces mauvais

traitements cette douleur cette peine. Que c'était de sa faute, qu'il était un trou du cul

qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Quand il me dit cela je le prend par les épaules pour le

réconforté. Il me souris et continu. J'ai des problèmes à croire que tu veuille être avec

moi, ma tête le crois mais mon cœur ne le croit pas. Je vais gaffer tu vas me battre et

m'abandonner. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrais mais je ne peut m'empêcher de le craindre

sans aucune raison. Je ne peux n'en empêcher.

-Tom « Veux-tu de moi comme ami après tout ce que je t'ai dit. »

-Red « Oui et pour être sure que je ne puisse pas te battre, tu devrais venir avec moi

t'entraîner a l'Aikibudo. » Je lui sourit disant cela.

-Tom « Pense-tu que je pourrais? »

-Red « Oui, c'est facile même un fif peut l'apprendre. »

-Tom, donnant à Red un coup de poing sur l'épaule. « Arrête de faire l'épais. »

-Red « Tu pourrais venir avec moi mercredi, je te présenterais à Ray. »

-Tom « C'est combien? »

-Red « Laisse moi négocier avec Ray. En passant c'est probablement moi qui vais

t'entraîner. »

-Tom « Je peux devenir aussi bon que toi? »

-Red « Oui, je ne suis pas un naturel cela m'a pris du temps pour apprendre. » Je lui dit

souriant ce qui était presque vrais. Quand j'ai commencé en Aikibudo je voulais devenir

un samouraï. Pour les deux première années j'ai mis toutes mes énergie dans ce projet.

-Tom « De quoi ai-je de besoin? »

-Red « Presque rien jodogy, serviette, savon, peigne c'est cela. »

-Tom « Je vais demander à papa. »

Il quitte courant vers la maison. Je regarde le groupe de nos frères qui jouent au

base-ball. La fin de cet après midi est parfaite. Je suis très bien. Qui a le droit de me dire

que je ne peu apprécier ou aimer il ou elle. Le sexe de la personne que l'on aime est

secondaire. J'ai besoin de sentir l'amour, l'émotion et pour l'instant je le sens pour Tom.

L'amour n'est pas supposé être une émotion égoïste, c'est supposé être à propos du

partage, de l'empathie et de l'affection. C'est supposé emplir votre vie. Merde encore

dans la lune. Tom pose sa main sur mon épaule je sursaute presque trois pieds de haut.

-Tom « Désolé. » Souriant. « Mon père veux te parler mais c'est ok. »

-Red « C'est bon Tom, je vais avoir à te mettre une cloche autour du coup. » Je lui

sourit malicieusement.

-Tom « Seth nous allons être à la maison de Red. »

-Mike, souriant. « Thomas c'est Reginald. » Utilisant le ton du commandant.

-Tom « C'est ça grande gueule amusez-vous quand même. »

Nous allons à la maison pour voir son père. Nous les trouvons tous les quatre à la

cuisine parlant entre eux. Nous avons parler du cours, quel était les besoin de tom pour

suivre le cours, quel coût y était attaché. J'ai dit à Alain que je travaillais pour Ray et que

j'enseignais au nouveau étudiants principalement les jeunes. Que j'allais arranger

quelque chose avec Ray. Normalement c'est $90. pour trois mois, les cours ont lieux cinq

fois semaine mais que l'été cela descendait à quatre fois semaine, deux fois par jour à

tout les jours de cours. Les cours sont de deux heures chacun plus le temps de la douche

et du café. Mère devais mettre son grain de sel disant que le café pouvait certaine fois

pouvait être aussi long que le cours. Au environ de 17H il s'assemble tous on se serrent et

s'embrassent se saluant. Je dit à Tom que j'allais l'appeler ce soir. Après que les Neuville

soit partis mes parents me souhaitent encore bonne fête, ils me serrent sur eux, ma mère

en me serrant sur elle me murmure à l'oreille quelle est désolé l'indiscrétion mais quelle

n'est pas désolé que je soit gay. Tu est qui tu est et j'aime cette personne m'embrassant.

Mes frères et grimpons dans ma chambre, nous prenons le vidéo de Mel Brook,

Frankenstein Jr. Un classique. Au matin nous nous réveillons sur le lit habillés et suant, je

les poussent en direction de la salle de bain leur disant que l'heure de la douche était

passé depuis longtemps. Après ma douche je me rend à la salle de séjour pour m'excuser

auprès de Tom pour ne pas l'avoir appelé hier soir. Bonjour Alain j'appel pour parler à

Tom, hier je me suis endormi avant d'appeler.

-Tom « Bonjour Red tu t'est endormi. »

-Red « Oui, navrer je devais t'appeler. »

-Tom « C'est correct a-tu appeler Ray? »

-Red « Non je t'ai appeler en premier pour voir comment tu allais. »

-Tom « Je suis en pleine forme, appelle moi dès que tu a des nouvelles. »

-Red « Pas de problèmes je te rappelle. » Il veut vraiment suivre ce cours. « Hey mom je

vais au dojo, sur le chemin du retour veux-tu que je rapporte quelque chose? »

-Mère « Non Reginald, au fait tôt ce matin tu a eu un appel de Sergio »

-Red « A-il laissé un numéro? »

-Mère « Non chéri il a juste demander après toi et a dit qu'il rappellerait plus tard. »

Qu'est que Sergio me veut et qui lui a donné mon numéro? J'enlève mes anneaux et

peigne mes cheveux. Mike glousse.

-Mike « Tu vas au dojo Reg. »

-Red « Tu le sais c'est mon déguisement juste pour Ray. »

J'entre dans la cuisine avec une chemise polo des jeans bleu et des Nike. Qu'est ce

qu'il ne faut pas faire pour apprendre. Cela me prend environ vingt minutes pour aller au

dojo. C'est tranquille à l'intérieur car il n'y a pas d'étudiants. Je frappe à la porte du

bureau. Ray m'invite à entrer.

-Red « Bonjour monsieur Blanc comment allez-vous? »

-Ray « Bien très bien monsieur Devar quel est l'objet de votre visite. »

-Red « Je suis juste venu inscrire un nouvel étudiant Thomas Neuville. Il vas être ici

mercredi prochain et a besoin d'un judogy. »

-Ray, ouvrant un dossier. « C'est parfait l'été nous avons moins d'étudiant. Pensez-vous

que c'est quelqu'un qui vas perdurer? »

-Red « Il est enthousiaste a propos du cours. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire qui doit

rester entre nous, c'est très délicat pour lui. »

-Ray « Je n'en parlerais pas sans votre permission. »

-Red « Il a été abusé sévèrement, brûlé avec un cigare et terrorisé par un sadique. Pire un

membre de sa famille.

-Ray « Est-il bien? »

-Red « Il est suivi par un thérapeute, il semble bien. J'ai voulu vous le dire par

précaution. Le bon côté c'est que d'apprendre les arts martiaux vas faire la promotion de

sa confiance en lui. »

-Ray « C'est un de vos amis? »

-Red « Oui, il a mon age. »

-Ray « D'accord il vas apprendre avec vous, si vous avez besoin d'aide demandez

n'oubliez pas demandez. »

Ray est un vrais bon gars, j'étais sure de sa réaction. Avant de partir de son bureau

je paie pour trois mois de toute façon j'ai l'argent. Je demande à Ray si je peux prendre

un judogy de taille moyenne pour mon ami il le paiera mercredi. Je prend mon horaire

d'été et discrètement je m'incline vers lui. Je vais au restaurent pour appeler Tom.

-Red « Bonjour est ce que je pourrais parler à Tom c'est Reginald. »

-Flo « Bonjour une minute s'il te plait Red. »

-Tom « Bonjour Red quelle nouvelle? »

-Red « Tu vas t'entraîner avec moi mercredi à 10H, vous serez vingt un étudiants, je

connais un peu plus de la moitié d'entre eux. »

-Tom « Il vas y avoir beaucoup de monde dans cette classe. »

-Red « Non ne te fait pas de problèmes avec cela une classe de vingt est parfaitement

normal pour moi. J'ai ton judogy le veut-tu? »

-Tom « Certain attend une seconde. »

Il parle à quelqu'un dans la pièce ou il est.

-Tom « Nous venons te chercher. »

-Red « Je peux me rendre chez toi. »

-Tom « Non papa est ici et veux aller te chercher si tu le veux. »

Je lui donne les directions pour se rendre devant le restaurant et vais devant

m'asseoir pour les attendre. Assit sur le trottoir je pense au cours que j'ai à donné et

comme d'habitude je visite la lune. Tom me fait sursauté encore.

-Tom « Red? J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. »

-Red « Oui c'est mon déguisement d'art martial. » Je lui souri et lui donne le sac que j'ai

à la main.

-Tom, regarde à l'intérieur « C'est un judogy? »

-Red « Oui. »

-Alain « Hey les gars grimpez dans la voiture je bloque le chemin. »

-Red « Bonjour merci pour le taxi. »

-Alain « Ce n'est rien Red, un look quasi BCBG mais ou est le punk. »

-Tom « C'est son déguisement d'art martial. » Dit-il me souriant.

-Red « Normalement je devrais retourner à la maison pour me changer. Je vais faire une

exception. »

-Alain « Si tu veux on peux passer chez toi pour avertir tes parents que tu vas mangé

avec nous si tu veux. »

-Red « Oui pourquoi pas. » Tom semble très content de ma décision.

Nous allons chez moi et après chez eux. Dès que je suis à l'intérieur Seth vient

directement vers moi disant.

-Seth « Quel changement, pourquoi? »

-Tom « C'est un déguisement. »

-Seth « Duh arrête de me niaiser. »

-Red « C'est vrai je m'habille comme cela uniquement pour aller au dojo. » Je lui souri.

« C'est mon déguisement d'art martial. »

-Seth, nous regarde ne sachant s'il devait nous croire. « Oui. Oui de toute façon. »

-Red « Vas dans ta chambre et met ton judogy. »

Je suis Tom, il met son judogy je lui montre comment attacher sa ceinture. Je lui dit

qu'il doit laver son judogy avant le cours et ajouter un peu de javelisant, ne pas utiliser le

séchoir électrique. Je lui dit aussi que je vais porté un hakama, je le décris, un pantalon

noir ou bleu foncé ayant de très larges jambes et couvrant le pied. Je lui explique que

dans le temps des samouraïs c'était pour cacher le pied. Cachant votre position de jambe

à votre ennemi. Pour l'instant tu est ceinture blanche, tu aura la blanche, jaune, orange,

verte, bleue, marron et noir. La signification de la ceinture noir est que tu connais les

techniques de base et peux les appliquer. Tom écoute et n'a aucune question. Alors nous

commençons à parler de son frère Ernest, il est en thérapie et a été diagnostiquer comme

souffrant d'une psychose avec tendance sadique. Il vas être envoyé dans un centre

psychiatrique. Ils n'ont pas dit combien de temps il sera sous leur garde. Tom me dit

qu'Ernest n'a pas toujours été comme cela, il a toujours été un peu dur mais il était

correcte. Il prenait soin de Tom et de Seth il y a deux ans il a commencer à être étrange,

ayant des réactions sans rapport avec les événements. L'année dernière il a commencer a

harceler Tom et est devenu de plus en plus violent. A ce point Tom commence à pleurer

silencieusement. Seth a dit à Tom qu'Ernest lui demandait de ne pas manger certaine

chose ou lui demandait de ne pas uriner pendant des heures et qu'il l'attachait et toute

sorte de façon. Je prend Tom dans mes bras et le serre fermement sur moi écoutant le

reste de son histoire. J'était convaincu que c'étais de ma faute qu'Ernest avait à me punir

pour mes erreurs. Que j'étais mauvais et inutile. En disant cela il étouffe un peu.

-Red « Tom relaxe c'est Ernest le malade pas toi. Essaie de faire la paix avec ce qui est

arrivé. Tu ne peux changer le passé. »

-Tom « Pourquoi il est malade comme cela? Aurai-je pu le prévenir? »

-Red « A-tu pris un cours de psychologie dernièrement? »

-Tom « Quoi? »

-Red « La seule manière de prévenir ce genre de maladie c'est d'être entraîner à

s'occuper de cela. Si tu ne l'est pas tu ne peut pas point. »

-Tom « Est-tu sure? »

-Red « Assez sure de toute façon demande à ton thérapeute il te le dira. »

-Tom, s'essuyant le visage. « Je suis tellement dans la merde. »

-Red « Ne dit pas cela, tu a passé une période très difficile sans aucun support tu a été

très bien, j'aurais été bien pire que toi. »

-Tom « Je ne sais pas une chose certaine tu te serais battu avec Ernest. »

-Red « Et si tu avais été capable de le battre comme il le méritait. Est ce que cela l'aurait

guéri, crois tu a cela Tom? »

-Tom « …. »

-Red « Le fait est qu'Ernest est malade. Toi et Seth avez été abuser. Tes parents n'ont

rien vu. Ernest doit guérir. Toi et Seth avez le droit de sentir de la colère envers vos

parents. Toi et Seth avez à guérir et vous devez tous en parler. »

-Tom « Tu pense. »

-Red « Je ne suis pas un thérapeute mais cela me semble logique, le travail des parents

est de protéger leur enfants. Ne pas être capable de la faire peut être expliquer mais quoi

qu'il en soit n'est pas supposer arriver. »

Nous sommes appeler en bas pour manger. Tom était très tranquille pendant le

souper, après nous parlons du cours et de l'heure a la quel il devait être la. A un point il

me prend la main, je ne sais pas comment réagir à cela alors je ne réagit pas. Parlant il

laisse aller ma main et nous finissons notre conversation. Son père me ramène à la

maison. Il me demande de quoi avons nous parler je lui répond Aikibudo et pour le reste

il doit en parler à Tom. Il soupire bruyamment et regarde la route. Tu n'est pas l'ados

standard, à ton age je n'aurais jamais osé répondre comme cela. Tu as du front c'est

pourquoi tu ne cède pas pour qui que ce soit. Je ne suis pas sure que j'aime cela. Il me

laisse devant la porte il est 20 :45H il me souhaite une bonne soirée. J'entre.

-Mère « Comment a été ta journée Reginald? »

-Red « Ok. Tom vas suivre des cours avec moi. » Je lui souri.

-Mère « Tu n'a pas fait trop de demande à Mr. Blanc. »

-Red « Non tu me connais. »

-Père « Il vas commencer mercredi prochain? »

-Red « Oui le cours de la matinée. »

-Mère « Est ce que c'est parents aime l'idée. »

-Red « Je ne sais pas pour sa mère mais son père est content mais le plus important c'est

que Tom est très content. »

-Père « Oui c'est vrai. »

Nous prenons un café et parlons quelques minutes. Après j'entre dans ma chambre

j'amorce la machine et commence à travailler sur le projet (Origine du mouvement punk).

Je place l'info dans différent dossiers, prenant des notes pour faire de plus ample

recherche sur certain sujet plus pointu. Je travaillais quand Mike mit sa main sur mon

épaule me faisant sursauté. J'étais dans mon travail et je ne l'ai pas entendu ou senti

arrivé comme d'habitude quand je travail. C'est la raison pour la quel je ne travail jamais

à l'école, beaucoup de distraction et les gens ne respecte pas l'aspect privé de vos pensés,

autant les élèves que les professeurs.

-Mike « Bonjour Red qu'est ce que tu fait? »

-Red « Travail scolaire. »

-Mike « Yerk! Mais tu est en vacance. »

-Red « Je le fait parce que c'est un projet qui n'intéresse et que quand je vais retourner à

l'école je travaillerais moins. »

-Mike « Veut-tu venir avec moi au centre d'achat demain? »

-Red « A quel heure veut-tu y aller, Mile? »

-Mike « Humm! A peu près 9H? C'est correct? »

-Red « Oui, crapaud. »

-Mike « Tu ne doit plus m'appeler comme cela. »

Merde j'ai oublier Sergio.

-Red « Mom est ce que Sergio m'a rappeler? »

-Mère « Je crois qu'il a appeler quatre fois mais n'a pas laisser de message. »

-Red « Merci mom. »

Qu'est qu'il me veut? Mercredi matin je vais avec Mike et Andrews au centre

d'achat. Mike insiste pour entrer seul dans la librairie. Je reste près de la librairie avec

Andrews, je suis presque sure que Mike veut des informations sur les personnes gay.

J'espère que le commis ne lui fera pas de difficulté. Je regarde à l'intérieur avec Andrews

je vois que Mike parle avec un gars d'environ 22 ans taille moyenne plutôt mince. Il

pointe la porte à Mike. Je ne suis pas content de cette attitude. Je demande à Andrews de

me surveiller de l'extérieur ce ne sera pas long. Me souriant il me dit ok. J'entre pendant

que Mike se dirige vers la porte. Il me prend la main et me dit qu'il n'ont pas le livre

qu'il veut.

-Red « Mike regarde moi. » Je met un genoux au le sol. « Dit moi cela encore. »

-Mike, au bord des larmes. « Il ne veut pas me le vendre. »

-Red « Tu veux un livre sur les gays? Oui? »

-Mike « Oui. »

-Red, me relevant et regardant le commis. « Excusez moi, mon frère a voulu vous acheter

un livre sur les gays pourquoi refusez vous de lui vendre. »

-Commis, étant un peu confus. « Votre jeune frère m'a demandé un livre sur les qays et

je ne voulais pas. »

-Red, je l'interromps. « Être accuser de forcer ce genre de littérature dans les mains d'un

enfant. Mais vous pouvez me le vendre. »

-Commis « Mais certainement monsieur. » Il insiste sur le monsieur me regardant.

-Red « Quel est le titre du livre monsieur? »

-Commis « Is it a choice: Answer to 300 of the Most Frequently Asked Questions

about Gay and Lesbian People by Eric Marcus. »

-Red « Ce livre ne ma semble pas offensant d'aucune façon. »

-Commis « Pour vous peut-être mais la majorité des gens le trouve douteux. »

-Red, regardant Mike. « Je vais le prendre qu'en pense-tu Mike? »

-Mike « Oui tu devrais le prendre. »

-Commis « Quel est le nom sur la facture? »

-Red, souriant au commis. « Albert, Albert Einstein. »

-Commis « Wow une célébrité dans le magasin, je ne le savais pas. » Il me sourit.

-Red « Oui j'étais las de Princeton et je n'aimais pas le look du milieu des année

cinquante. Le punk est plus de mon goût. » Avec cela il me regarde un peu intrigué et me

sourit.

-Commis « Si vous avez besoin de plus d'information sur les gays vous pouvez toujours

venir me voir. Pour poser des questions, il vas sans dire. »

Je lui souri le paie et lui souhaite une bonne journée. Je donne le sac à Mike.

-Mike « Cet homme flirtais avec toi? »

-Red « Oui je pense qu'il essayait. » Je le regarde. « Laisse aller de toute façon je ne

suis pas intéressé. »

-Mike « C'est bizarre qu'un vieux comme cela essaye de sortir avec toi. »

-Red « Bonjour Andrews ce n'a pas été trop long? »

-Drew « Non, pourquoi l'homme a voulu te parler avant de donner le livre à Mike? »

-Red « Demande à Mike. »

-Mike « Cet homme pensait que j'étais trop jeune pour ce livre. »

-Red « Pas de volontaire pour la crème glacé. »

Une façon plutôt élégante de mettre fin à cette conversation. Nous, nous rendons à

la maison, je laisse les petits dans la salle de séjour. Je frappe à la porte du bureau de mon

père. Pas de réponse j'ouvre, il faut que j'appelle Tom. Tom répond à mon appel nous

parlons à propos du cours plus tard ce matin. Tom m'apprend que qu'il devras prendre

des cours d'été et qu'il aura son horaire la semaine prochaine. A ce moment il saura

combien de cours il pourra prendre par semaine. Je lui dit que c'est correcte avec moi, les

résultats scolaire sont d'une grande importance. Il me semblait plus détendu après cela, je

souris au téléphone. Je le salut et raccroche. Je me déguise pour Ray et prend un taxi, je

n'aime pas vraiment me dépêcher. Je respire profondément pour calmer mon esprit.

J'accède directement au vestiaire pour prendre ma douche et mettre judogy et hakama. Je

reste dans le vestiaire fixant le mur en méditation profonde pour quelques minutes.

Quand je revient je vois Tom me souriant avec Pierre une main posé sur son épaule.

-Tom « Bonjour, Pierre m'a arrêter, je voulais te parler mais il ma dit que tu étais en

méditation. »

-Red « Oui, merci Pierre, bonjour vous deux. »

-Pierre « Comment te sens tu? »

-Red « Bien j'ai juste une journée occupé. » Je souris à Pierre. « Nous devons procédé

les gars. »

Tom semble s'adapter rapidement à ses confrères et au fait de m'avoir comme

proff. Nous avons tous une bonne sué. Pendant ce cours Tom apprend les déplacement de

base et quelque techniques d'évitement. Il semble heureux de ce qu'il a apprit. Après le

cours je pratique avec Pascal un homme de 6'2'' mince d'environ 32 ans, mes kata

d'arme, en premier avec le boken (lame de bois) après avec le katana. Tom reste pour

nous voir pratiqué, il n'est pas seul la moitié de ma classe reste pour voir. Cela ne fait pas

officiellement patrie du cours mais nous voir pratiquer prépare l'esprit et aiguise la

volonté pour aller dans cette direction. Nous, neuf personnes incluant Thomas et moi,

nous rendons au restaurent pour le dîner. A la fin du dîner je m'excuse et quitte la table

pour aller au téléphone public. Ok la partie difficile. Hello les Foufounes c'est Red le

punk, Sergio a essayer de me rejoindre si vous pouvez l'appeler et lui laisser savoir que je

suis près du téléphone. La personne qui est à l'autre bout me dit que Sergio est à

l'Hospital et qu'il a laisser une lettre pour moi au travail. Je peut la récupéré avant 16H.

Je répond que c'est correcte mais demande comment vas Sergio? Elle me dit qu'il est ok

sauf quelque blessures et que je doit me rendre sur place pour avoir toutes les nouvelles.

Quel merde. Je retourne avec les gars qui en fait inclus trois filles, je fini le dîner et quitte

avec Tom. Son père nous conduit chez moi. Tom me demande s'il peut rester avec moi?

Je lui dit oui mais j'ai quelque chose à faire. A-tu une objection au fait de rester avec mes

petits pour quelques minutes. Non fut sa réponse. Je met une partie de ma configuration

de combat dit au revoir à Tom et à ma mère. J'arrive au club a 15 :25H. La fille au bureau

est de taille moyenne avec des cheveux noir bouclés et une complexion mate. Elle est

jolie pour une rockeuse.

-Shant « Tu est Red? »

-Red « Oui qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Sergio? »

-Shant « Il a été sévèrement battu, il a la mâchoire cassé et quelques côtes aussi. Il ne

mous a rien dit de précis juste que c'était une histoire de skinhead et que tu devais t'en

occuper. »

-Red « Pas de cochon je suppose. »

-Shant « Exactement ce qu'il a dit. C'est l'enveloppe qu'il ma donné et il l'a signer sur la

jonction entre le rabat et l'enveloppe. » Elle me la donne.

-Red « Ok, rien d'autre? »

-Shant « Non, tu ne l'ouvre pas? »

-Red « Pas maintenant n'essaye pas babe. »

-Shant « Ne m'envoie pas de babe, punk. » Me souriant.

-Red « Bye, prend attention à toi. »

Dans l'autobus j'ouvre l'enveloppe. Red je t'écrit de ma chambre à l'Hospital St.

Luc. J'ai été à un endroit qui s'appelle altitude 73, c'est une place ou il donne des bomber

jacket et du matériel skin au jeune du secondaire (comme toi). Ici l'adresse rue Ste

. Ils reçoivent leur fond de la caverne du Vermont, c'est l'infâme KKK qui

essaient de mettre leur crocs sur notre terrain, trouve les personnes capable de les déloger.

Ils ne m'ont pas trouvé quand j'inspectais leur bureau, j'ai été vu près du métro Papineau.

Cinq de ces têtes de gland m'ont attrapé et battu. Mais tu peut leur faire encore pire prend

attention Sergio. Comme il se doit pas de cochon. Je rentre à la maison et apelle Alex il

connais des tas de personnes et peut être muet comme une tombe.

-Red « Bonjour Tom, j'ai un appel à faire veut-tu t'asseoir à côté de moi et écouter. »

-Tom « Oui, qu'est qu'il y a? »

-Alex « Bonjour Alex a l'appareil. »

-Red « Bonjour c'est Red, comment vas-tu? »

-Alex « Bien et toi tout est correct? »

-Red « Oui, savait-tu que Sergio des Fouf est a plat? »

-Alex « Non première nouvelle. Ça te cause des problèmes? »

-Red « Il faudrait que je te parle maintenant si possible. »

-Alex « Vient au loft je vais t'attendre. »

-Red « Hey! Mom nous ne mangerons pas ici, ok. »

-Mère, me regardant. « Pourquoi? »

-Red « Il faut que nous allions au club voir des gars. »

-Mère « Et pour Tom, son père le sais? »

-Red « Nous allons attendre dehors car il est trop tôt pour entrer au Fouf. »

-Mère « Ok mais soyer à la maison avant minuit c'est un jour de semaine. »

-Red « Si nous devons être en retard nous t'appellerons. »

-Mère, me regardant. « J'espère que vous n'aurez pas a être retarder. Ok! »

-Red « Nous allons essayés. » Je lui souris.

Je suis presser j'appelle un taxi. Dans le taxi je demande a Tom s'il sait ce qu'est le

KKK. Il répond je ne sais pas vraiment, je sais que ce sont des partisan du suprématisme

blanc et c'est tout. Je lui dit que c'est cela et plus, je lui expliquerais plus tard. Arrivé au

loft je souris à la copine d'Alex et demande à Alex s'il peut venir prendre un café. Il me

regarde intriqué et dit oui.

-Red, pointant vers Tom. « Son mon est Tom il est ok. Il ne parlera pas. »

-Tom « Bonjour. »

-Alex « Qu »est ce que tu a à me dire qui est top secret? »

-Red « Je veux te demander de me trouver des gens prêt à mettre les skinheads hors

circuit en tant qu'organisation. »

-Alex « Allons y. » Nous nous rendons à un café tranquille.

-Red « Comment peut tu m'aider. » Je lui souris. « Pas de cochon. »

-Alex « Humm! Organisation? Le congrès juif ou le LAM (Ligue antifasciste mondiale)

ou l'association des étudiants noir? Quel? »

-Red « N'importe la quel et toutes, c'est pour éliminé un bureau du KKK récemment

installer à Montréal. »

-Alex « Humm! Je dirais qu'Alain D de la LAM, il a des contacts avec les autres.

Si tu réussi à le convaincre tu est en affaire.

Alex fait quelques coup de téléphone et m'obtiens un rendez vous vendredi

prochain au Fouf. Sur le chemin entrant a la maison.

-Tom « Ce que j'ai entendu me semble être du ressort de la police. »

-Red « Pour celle la j'en ai pardessus la tête. »

-Tom « C'est à dire. »

-Red « Te rappelle tu la nuit ou on c'est rencontré, le portier qui t'a refusé à l'entrée. »

-Tom « A peu près de ta grandeur mais plus large, c'est lui? »

-Red « Oui, il a été battu il a la mâchoire brisé et des côtes. Il était, je ne sais pourquoi,

dans une place appeler altitude 73. C'est un bureau du KKK à Montréal qui donne à des

groupes comme ARN skin et autre tête de nœud des bomber jacet et des insignes néonazi.

Ils donnent cela au étudiants du secondaire pour les incités a joindre leur rang. Sergio m'a

demander de trouver un moyen de les foutre dehors de montréal. »

-Tom « C'est dangereux Red tu n'est pas supposer prendre des risque comme cela. »

-Red « Je vais prendre des risque si je pense que je peux épargner douleur ou abus à des

personnes innocentes. » Je le regarde.

-Tom « Ok Red j'ai compris. Quoi maintenant. »

-Red « Si tu veux nous allons voir A. D tu vas être mon témoin et vas porté un

enregistreur numérique et regarder avec concentration tout les visage qui se montrerons

autour de nous. »

-Tom « Pas de problème mais un quoi dire à mon père et de deux comment entrée au

Fouf. »

-Red « Pour ton père nous allons aller voir un film, choisie le et dormir chez moi. Pour le

reste compte sur moi. »

Nous allons dans ma chambre ou j'assemble un kit punk. Humm! Un cuff pour

l'oreille, une chaîne choker, Offspring t-shirt noir, naturellement des jeans noir usé

presque gris, des vielles bottes de combat noir, veste de cuir noir sans manche, je lui

demande d'essayer le tout. Je lui montre aussi la façon de porter un Cobra pour qu'il soit

à la porté de la main et invisible. Nous avons seulement deux jours pour lui fabriquer des

cubitières de fibre de verre renforcé, c'est impossible le temps de séchage, si on met trop

d'accélérant de séchage la fibre devient cassante, je vas commencer juste une précaution.

Puis je commence à lui montré comment utiliser le Cobra, il ne sera pas dangereux avec

le cobra, mais il vas sembler savoir comment s'en servir, j'espère. Le vendredi nous

allons au cours, nous arrivons à 9H, j'ai besoin d'un peu de méditation. Je m'installe sur

le tatami en position sheza fixant le mur du fond. Quand je revient je me sens relaxe et

rafraîchi. Tout les étudiants m'attendent. Je leur souris et les saluent. Le cours commence

en douceur et à la fin ce celui-ci tout le monde a une bonne sué a cause de l'intensité de

l'exercice. Après le cours j'ai à travailler les armes avec Pascal et André son frère. Pascal

utilise le Bo ( un bâton de 1,82m ), André utilise un Naginata traditionnellement une

arme de femme ( un bâton de 1,82m avec une lame de Katana au bout) et moi avec un

Katana . C'est un très bon entraînement et je doit dire que nous avons beaucoup de

plaisir. C'est un trois voie, chacun pour soit. Quand nous finissons nous entendons

quelques applaudissements mais pour nous c'est sans importance. Nous, nous regardons

en souriant et nous saluons en inclinant légèrement le buste. Après la douche le restaurant

pour le dîner, nous parlons et avons beaucoup de plaisir. Tom et moi partons et saluons le

groupe, nous prenons l'autobus pour rentrer. Nous, nous habillons pour la soirée, je me

vêt en configuration de combat, cubitière, jambière, karaté jock strap avec la coquille,

jeans et cuir, gant alourdi de sable et finalement un protecteur bucal. J'en sort un

deuxième et le donne à Tom je lui dit de le garder dans sa poche. Je descend pour voir

mon père.

-Red « Pap j'aurais besoin de ta mini enregistreuse, je peux te l'emprunté? »

-Père « Pourquoi en a tu besoin? »

-Red « J'en ai de besoin pour des négociations, je veux des preuves de celle-ci. »

-Père « Est-ce que c'est dangereux Red. Dit moi le. »

-Red « Non pas du tout, ce soir nous allons parler avec un gars mais je ne veux pas me

faire prendre par une grande gueule. »

-Père « Je te crois, mais tu ne me dit pas tout comme d'habitude, n'essaye pas de

protéger tout le monde de tout. »

-Red « Non pap je sais que le monde a des épines un paquet d'épines. Je sais qu'elle a de

merveilleuse fleurs aussi. Tu a trouvé mom et les petits. »

-Père « Toi aussi Red même si tu a tes propre épines, elles sont la pour te protéger et

protéger ceux que tu aime. »

-Red « Merci pap pour l'enregistreuse. » Il faut que je respire profondément pour

empêcher mes émotions d'apparaître. »

Je monte à ma chambre.

-Red « Tom enlève ton t-shirt. » Il me regarde interloqué puis voit l'enregistreuse. Il

enlève son t-shirt. « Tu vas être content de ne pas avoir de poil sur le corps. » Je met du

talc sous l'enregistreuse puis fixe l'appareil a l'aide de duct tape sur Tom du côté gauche.

-Tom « La sensation est étrange, ça se voit? »

-Red « Met ton t-shirt et ta veste de cuir, on vas faire un test. »

-Tom « C'est comment? »

-Red « On vas faire un vrais test, suis moi. Parade dans tes vêtements et souris. »

-Tom « Pas de problèmes »

Nous descendons à la cuisine pour être vu par le commandant. La première chose

que nous entendons.

-Mère « Reginald qu'a tu fait à ce pauvre garçon il ressemble à. »

-Red, je l'interromps. « À moi je suppose. » Lui souriant.

-Mère « Oui mais il n'a pas autant de pratique que toi à grogner et à produire des

rictus. »

-Tom « Reg ne grogne pas. »

-Mère « Il grogne et même envers certain de ses professeurs et envers eux grogner c'est

quand il est content. C'est vrais Reginald? »

-Red « Oui c'est vrai j'ai tendance à remettre à leur place ces maniaques du contrôle,

donc elle parle. »

-Mère « Malheureusement je doit admettre que je suis d'accord avec son jugement mais

pas avec sa mauvaise attitude. »

-Red « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise attitude mais c'est ma façon de m'exprimer, quand il

font des erreurs et qu'il refusent de l'admettre ces tr. »

-Mère « Prend attention, ces personnes indifférentes ou sans empathie. »

-Red « Comme tu dit. »

-Tom « Il a toujours été comme cela? »

-Red « Oui, il a appris à lire vers trois ans et demi a l'envers. »

-Tom « A l'envers? »

-Mère « Je lui lisais des histoires et il était toujours en face de moi, de son côté le livre

était à l'envers. Un jour j'étais fatigué je lui ai demandé de me lire une histoire, il a pris le

livre à l'envers et m'a lu l'histoire. »

-Red « Ce sont de vielle histoires. »

-Tom « C'est correct j'aime cela. »

-Mère « Il était en première année à quatre ans, il a fuit l'école parce que son professeur

ne l'aimait pas et il avait raison. Quand j'ai été à l'école après sa cascade, son professeur

a dit que ce petit singe savant n'avait pas à prendre toute la place dans sa classe. J'ai

demandé à ce qu'il soit changer de classe. »

-Tom « Wow, un punk de choc et une grosse tête en même temps. » Il me regarde. « J'ai

bien compris. »

-Red « Pas vraiment c'était comme cela quand j'étais plus jeune, je ne suis plus comme

cela maintenant. »

-Mère « Il a très tôt commencer a poser des questions sur les réactions des autres et a

rapidement noté que les gens brillant ne sont pas accepter. Il a apprit par essaie et erreur,

les réactions des étudiants moyen de ses classes lui on permis d'ajusté son comportement.

C'est comme les arts martiaux et son look punk le tout est calculer pour donner le résultat

maximum. »

-Red « Mom tu me dépeins comme Machaviel. Je ne suis pas un prince Borgia et je ne

tue pas mes parents. Et pour couronner le tout je ne suis même pas italien. »

-Tom « Tu est vraiment un gars bizarre. » Il me sourit. « Un genre bizarre que j'aime

bien. »

-Mère « Tu est chanceux Reginald tu a trouvé un garçon qui aime ton genre de

bizarrerie. »

-Red « Mom! Je vais juste prendre un café, que veux-tu Tom? »

-Tom « Un café c'est beau. »

Entrant dans ma chambre je regarde Tom souriant.

-Red « Enlève ton t-shirt. »

-Tom « Ok patron, l'espionnage est si difficile. »

Le son était bon mais le bruit des vêtements devait être filtrer pour avoir un

enregistrement clair. De toute façon on n'était content avec cela. Nous avons attendus

jusqu'à 18H pour partir vers les Fouf. Nous arrivons vers 18 :35H devant les Fouf, nous

regardons les piétons. A 19H nous apercevons un gars en habit de ville, les cheveux brun

long, les yeux brun et un attaché case avec l'acronyme LAM. Je m'avance en face de lui.

-Red « Bonjour, je suis Red voici mon ami Paul vous êtes A. D? »

-A « Oui tu veut me parler Red . »

-Red « Vient avec nous au restaurant vietnamien derrière, nous pourrons manger et

parler. Je paie.

Quand nous entrons la première réaction du personnel est de se dirigés vers nous.

Quand l'hôtesse m'aperçois elle fait signe au serveur de reculer. Elle s'avance et nous

salut en inclinant le buste, je la salut de retour et lui demande une table sans voisin. Elle

nos montre une table au fond loin de la porte. Nous commandons. Tom me regarde

derrière son menu. Je lui montre six doigts et il commande un numéro six.

-A « De quoi voulez-vous parlé. »

-Red « Que savez vous d'altitude 73 et de l'implication de la caverne du Vermont? »

-A « Je ne sais rien de cet organisation ou de la caverne du Vermont. » Il ouvre sa

serviette en sort un dossier et l'ouvre. C'est l'adresse, le numéro de téléphone et les

heures d'ouverture d'altitude 73.

-Red « Ok je comprend que tu ne sais rien du tout. »

A partir de ce moment nous écrivons. Tu connais les trou du cul mais tu ne peut

rien faire légalement. Oui. Mes intentions sont de foutre en l'air ces trou de cul, j'ai

besoin de prendre contact avec des personnes qui vont prendre des actions directe. Donne

moi ton numéro de téléphone et je ferais les contact. Non je te donne un e-mail pour tu

me contacte. Ok Red qui est tu? On m'a dit que tu étais un pratiquais les arts martiaux et

que tu démolissait du skin. C'est oui pour les deux, je ne peux tolérer les obséder du

contrôle quel qu'ils soient. Nous finissons notre souper gardant nos feuilles pour nous

même sous le regard confus de Tom.

62


	5. Chapter 5

Si vous n'avez pas 18 ans ou l'age légal dans le pays d'ou vous vivez veillez quitter maintenant. Ces histoires sont au sujet de garçon ou de garçons gay, si cela n'est pas de votre goût quitter maintenant. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou organisations existantes est purement accidentelle car ceci est une œuvre de pure fiction.

Commentaire JarvisdeVar2001yahoo.ca

Bas du formulaire

Jarvis de Var

Un coup de main? Chapitre V

Marchant vers l'arrêt d'autobus.

-Tom « Pourquoi avons nous apporté une enregistreuse. »

-Red « Juste au cas ou il ne serait pas trop malin. » La vérité c'est que je n'avais aucune

idée que D ne dirait pas un mot.

-Tom « C'est un jeu étrange. » Me regardant. « Je ne l'aime pas. »

Nous arrivons à la maison vers 21H. Je dit bonjour au parents. Ils me demandent ou

avons nous manger, je leur répond chez le petit général près des Fouf. Nous quatre, Tom,

Mike, Andrews et moi regardons un film dans ma chambre. Mike avec moi dans le

hamac et Andrews dans le lit avec Tom. Nous regardons Undreword un film sur les vamp

et les lycan. J'aime ce genre de film et Tom semble aimer cela aussi. Après le film nous

nous préparons pour nous coucher.

-Tom « Qu'est ce que tu veux faire à propos de ces skinheads. »

-Red « Je vais attendre que l'on me contact et voir à ce moment la. »

-Tom « Alors nous sommes en congé. »

-Red « Oui tu peux dire cela. » Je lui souris. « Je suppose que l'on peut utiliser notre

temps comme on le veux. »

-Tom « Veux-tu me montrer un kata? »

-Red « Oui, arme ou à main nue? »

-Tom « Arme je peux? »

-Red « Pas de problèmes. » je lui souris.

Le matin suivant nous pratiquons le tambo, le tambo est un bâton de 45 cm de long.

Je lui explique que les mouvements d'attaque utiliser avec le Tambo peuvent être utiliser

avec le Cobra mais que les blocages ne peuvent être utiliser a cause de la flexibilité du

Cobra. Il a un bon instinct avec le bâton, ses mouvements sont fluide et précis. Je lui

donne un tambo en chêne lui demandant de pratiquer une demi heure chaque jour son

kata.

-Red « Tu peux tuer avec certain des mouvements de ce kata, avant de te battre pose toi

la question à savoir si cela mérite un combat. »

-Tom « Ok je vais seulement apporté mon tambo si tu me le demande. »

-Red « Ce bâton n'a aucune importance tu peux utiliser n'importe quel bâton court.

Exemple une patte de chaise est aussi bonne que le bâton que je t'ai donné. Apprendre le

tambo c'est pour avoir une arme n'importe quand n'importe ou. »

-Tom « Je sui désolé, je. »

-Red « Non Thomas tu n'est pas lent à comprendre. Tu n'a pas l'habitude de pensé en

guerrier. Mais cette façon de pensé inclus la conséquence de tes actes. Certaines choses

ne peuvent être défaites. »

-Tom « Tu sais que je ne suis pas le genre à devenir une brute. »

-Red « Oui je sais, mais si tu vois quelqu'un blesser ton frère. Peut-tu garder tes

émotions sous contrôle? »

-Tom « Je…ne sais pas. »

-Red « Il faut que tu trouve dans ton cœur l'esprit de justice, » Je le regarde. « La vision

juste est à l'intérieur de ton âme, il faut que tu écoute quand ton esprit est tranquille. Tu

vas y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ton vrais toi. »

-Tom « Tu parle de méditation. »

-Red « Oui, tu n'a pas à méditer pour faire des arts martiaux. Quand tu fait cela c'est un

art externe sans beaucoup de contrôle. Quand tu pratique la méditation cela devient un art

interne, une façon de vivre. Ta vie et ton art deviennent indissociable. »

-Tom « Comment méditer de façon correcte? »

-Red « Le commencement est facile. Je vais te donné ce livre. » Je le prend sur une

tablette près de mon bureau, Zen the meditation in mouvement.

-Tom « Merci man. »

-Red « N'essaye pas avec trop d'intensité, il faut que tu utilise la volition passive. » Je

pousse le livre plus loin. « Que veux-tu faire Tom. »

-Tom « On peux aller voir un film. »

Nous sommes dans la cour, parlant du film que nous voulons voir quand

soudainement il me demande de le tenir. Je me déplace derrière lui et le tient serré sur

moi. De fort tremblement le secoue pendant quelques secondes, après il perd tout tonus

dans mes bras. Je m'assoit sur le gazon le tenants et le bercent doucement.

-Red « Tu est correct Tom? »

-Tom « Je regrette je suis une telle mauviette. » Dit-il faiblement.

-Red « Ne dit pas cela, est-tu malade? »

-Tom « Non c'est une crise de panique, mon thérapeute ma dit que cela pouvais

m'arrivé. » Il parle à voix très, très basse. « Tu peux me laisser maintenant. »

-Red « Si cela ne te dérange pas j'aimerais te tenir un peu plus longtemps. » Disant cela

je lui sourit.

Il met sa tête sur mon épaule relaxant un peu, nous entendons Mike sortir de la

maison. Tom essaie de sortir d'entre mes bras mais je le ramène doucement sur moi.

-Mike « Bonjour les gars je peux rester avec vous? »

-Red « C'est ok Mike vient. »

Mike vient sur le gazon avec nous, il s'étend mettant sa tête sur la cuisse de Tom. Il

ferme les yeux et demande.

-Mike « Que voulez-vous faire? »

-Tom « Veut-tu voir un film? »

-Mike « On peux louer un DVD puis lâcher un buzz à ton frère. »

Nous organisons une soirée film pour nous cinq cela vas très bien à un certain

moment les petits se sont endormis. Tom prend Mike du hamac et le dépose sur le lit. Je

lui sourit quand il grimpe sur le hamac avec moi. Je le tiens jouissant de sa chaleur et

caressant le côté de son visage. Après moins de vingt minutes je le sens endormi sur moi.

Pour rien au monde je ne bougerais de la, peu après je m'endors le sourire au lèvres. Je

me réveille, le plafonnier a été éteint et quelqu'un a mis une couverture sur nous. Nos

petits ont disparus. Tom est sur le côté sa hanche écrasant douteusement mon aine et son

épaule près de mon sternum. Je bouge un tout petit peu juste pour soulager la pression

puis me rendors. Mère nous réveille. Tom se lève avec certaines raideurs, pour moi mon

côté droit est complètement engourdis. Cela me prend plus de cinq minutes pour me

lever. Je m'assis sur le hamac essayant de faire circuler le sang dans mon bras et ma

jambe droite. J'entend des ricanements dans le corridor.

-Red « Hé les gars arrêter les bruits incongru et entrez dans la chambre. » Les trois

entrent souriant.

-Drew « Tu a dormi avec Tom. »

-Red « Oui **dormi** si tu veux le savoir grand nez. » Je lui souri lui attrapant la tête dans

une clef affectueuse.

-Seth « Tom et toi êtes-vous, tu sais … partenaire. »

Tom sort de la chambre de bain à ce moment par son ex pression je sais qu'il a

entendu. Il a l'air préoccupé, il ne dit mot, nous regarde en s'appuyant sur le cadre de

porte.

-Red « Nous sommes des amis qui se sont endormi ensemble, si jamais il arrive que nous

voulions devenir partenaire, il faudra que nous en parlions. Et si cela arrive il est certain

que nous en parlerons à nos frères. »

Disant cela je regarde Tom. Il me fait un demi sourire est vient s'asseoir sur le lit

nous faisant face. Pendant un temps nous parlons de tout et de rien, puis je pousse les

petit vers la cuisine pour le déjeuner. Dès que je met un pied dans la cuisine ma mère

m'envoie son sourire le plus malicieux. Je l'ignore et m'assoit à la table. Nous mangeons

et bavardons dans les faits le déjeuner fut confortable. Tom et moi allons dans la cour

pour s'entraînés lui avec son kata et moi avec les miens. Je garde un oeil sur lui pour

corriger ses formes, il est bien et précis dans ses positions pour un débutant. Je lui

rappelle d'aller lentement. A la fin nous sommes complètement trempé, en sueur. Je lui

fait signe de s'asseoir sur le gazon disant Seza c'est le nom de la position assise en

japonais. A genoux, assit sur vos pieds croisés, les mains sur les cuisse. Je conduit la

procédure de relaxation corporel. Quand le sens mon corps relaxé pour un certain temps.

Je lui demande de voir un tableau noir dans son esprit et de visualiser ses pensées passer

devant ce tableau noir. Plus tard je lui demande d'effacer ces pensées qui passent devant

le tableau noir au fur et à mesure. Je descend en méditation pour moi même et perd sa

trace.

-Tom « Red, Red réveille toi. »

-Red, ouvrant les yeux. « Je ne dors pas. » Je regarde ma montre presque une heure.

« C'est l'heure il faut aller prendre notre douche et aller s'entraîner. »

-Tom « S'entraîner? »

-Red « Oui c'était seulement les kata d'armes, j'ai un cours à donner et un vrais

entraînement à faire. »

Nous, nous rendons au dojo, l'entraînement fut sans heurt et après l'arrêt dîner.

Nous retournons a la maison.

-Red « Tom tu vas me trouver twit mais j'ai des travaux à faire pour l'école. Cela ne te

dérange pas? »

-Tom « Ok je peut rester? Je ne te dérangerais pas. »

-Red « Tu est plus que bienvenu. » Je lui souris et me concentre sur la machine.

Après quelques minutes.

-Tom « Red est-tu avec moi? »

-Red « Humm! Quoi ho! M'a-tu parlé. »

-Tom « Oui trois ou quatre fois déjà. » Il me sourit. « Partir sur un travail scolaire, heavy

man. »

-Red, souriant timidement. « Oui cela m'arrive. »

-Tom « De quel travail s'agit-il? »

-Red « C'est un travail sur les origines du mouvement punk et comment la philosophie

anarchiste teinte les structures du mouvement. »

-Tom, me regardant. « C'est la raison pour la quel tu travail sur ces articles sur les

groupes de musique. »

-Red « Dans ce dossier ce sont des articles sur les Sex Pistol et leur mauvais

comportements ou nous pouvons dire leur façon de vivre anticonformiste. »

Parlant avec Tom, mes mains ouvre mon yahoo e-mail. J'ai quelques messages

donc un avec un attaché. Mon antivirus m'indique que c'est un simple Beagle. Je travaille

dessus quelques minutes quand je me rend compte que j'ai besoin d'aide.

-Red « Hé pap j'ai quelque chose qui a l'air vicieux sur ma machine. » Regardant Tom.

« Désolé man j'ai des problèmes avec elle. »

-Père « Quel est le problème Reg? »

-Red « Cela semblait être un Beagle, quand j'ai commencer a le fractionner il c'est

répliqué et installer dans une nouvelle partie du registre. »

Mon père s'assoit à ma place pour travailler. Il met le clone en quarantaine et

commence à travailler sur l'original. Il travaille plusieurs minutes avant de le fractionner

complètement.

-Père « C'est fait Reg, garde le dans un dossier je veux étudier les séquences de celui-

là. »

-Red « Pas de problème je le fait tout de suite. »

Dans l'attaché je trouve un message contenant mes résultats d'examen avec mes

vrais notes mais certain comme éducation physique a une note marqué original de C et

une marqué modifié de A+. Il y a aussi une copie de mon dossier de l'association

mondial d'art martial, les notes de Mr Blanc, une photo de moi en hakama avec mon

katana. Une adresse ip marqué bonne jusqu'à minuit. Qui est c'est haker? Je ferme ma

machine et me débranche du réseau local. Je prend mon vieux router D-link pour le fire

wall, et installe toutes les protections au quel je peux pensé. Tom me demande de lui

expliquer ce que je fait, donc je parle tout le temps que je travail. Il me tape sur l'épaule

je le regarde et il me sourit. J'entend ma mère m'appeler pour le souper. Nous

descendons.

-Tom « Bonjour nous sommes en retard, Reg c'est perdu dans son travail. »

-Mère « Habitue toi son père est encore comme cela. »

-Red « Nous avons tout les deux beaucoup de concentration. »

-Mike « Pap dit la même chose. » Il me sourit.

-Red « De toute façon j'ai à travailler sur la machine ce soir. »

-Mike « Pouvons nous venir dans ta chambre, nous serons tranquille. »

-Red « Cela vas être ennuient pour vous. » Il me regarde avec sa meilleur imitation de

chien battu. « Ok mais vous devez être tranquille. »

-Mike « Pas de problème. » Dit-il me souriant largement.

-Red « Tom pourrait-tu me monté un plateau dans ma chambre s'il te plait. »

-Mère « Reg tu est supposé manger avec nous! »

-Red « C'est urgent j'ai jusqu'à minuit avant de perdre le contact. » Je regarde pap.

« C'est le gars brillant qui nous a envoyer le petit chien. »

-Père, me regardant est un peu perdu pour quelque seconde. « Ho! Oui le Beagle, tu a pris

toutes les mesures nécessaire. »

-Red « C'est presque fini. »

-Père « Si tu a besoin d'aide crie. »

-Mère, nous regardant tout les deux. « Oui **certainement **je vous crois tout les deux! Tu

peux y aller Reginald. »

-Red « Merci mom. »

J'installe la vidcam, puis deux headset avec microphone. Puis je met mon X-Box

sur le lit près de la tv. Je finissais le travail quand Tom entre dans la chambre avec le

plateau. Nous, nous assoyons sur le lit pour manger. Je dit à Tom ce que j'ai fait et

pourquoi. Il met sa main sur mon genou je sursaute violemment. Il m'embrasse sur la

joue, je ne sais vraiment pas comment réagir. Je sais comment réagir à l'agression, la

provocation et les insultes mais ce genre de contact physique avec un garçon. Je n'ai pas

l'entraînement, vas lentement. Regardant mon assiette.

-Red « Humm! merci Tom pourquoi? »

-Tom « Je veut être près de toi si cela ne te dérange pas. »

-Red, regardant dans ces yeux. « Je peux ? » Je prend sa main et l'embrasse légèrement

sur les lèvres. Il s'appuie sur moi mettant sa tête sur mon épaule. J'entoure ses épaules de

mes bras. « Tom mes frères vont bientôt arrivés libre à toi de quitter mes bras. »

-Tom, murmure dans mon oreille. « Tient moi serré Red. » Soupirant. « Mon féroce ami

tient moi serré, je suis si bien dans tes bras. »

-Red, je murmure aussi. « Tu auras toujours une place dans mes bras Thomas. »

Nous restons comme cela quelques minutes Tom respirant dans mon cou et moi

caressant son dos. Je dit à Tom que nous avons un haker à visiter. Nous, nous plaçons

devant le bureau, je lui donne un headset et prend l'autre. Quand nous sommes quasi prêt

à prendre contact Mike frappe et ouvre la porte.

-Mike « Vous allez avoir un vidchat. »

-Red « Oui, j'ai ma box près de la tv tu peux appeler Drews pour jouer avec toi si tu

veux. »

-Mike « Ok, je ne te dérangerai pas. » Me souriant.

-Red « Tom et moi allons sur le site pour voir si on pourra utiliser le vid. »

Utilisant l'adresse ip j'obtiens un écran noir et nous entendons (( March of the pigs

par Nine inch Nails)) Tom tressaute un peu en entendant cette pièce. Je fait apparaître le

code de la page classique la couleur de fond la même que celle des caractères. Il veut

juste moins de trafic sur le site. Je change la couleur des caractères a partir du code, s'il

veut un contact la page n'est pas sécurisé. J'écris sur la page, j'ai une vidcam d'installer,

je peux l'utiliser? Il essaye de me prendre en remote mais c'est difficile quand tu travail

sur un linux. Je n'approche jamais d'un site douteux avec du microsoft. Je reçois des

instruction après quelques minutes. Je configure la connexion vidéo et une fenêtre

apparaît nous montrant un gars d'environ 30-35 ans avec des cheveux vert clair et un t-

shirt noir, devant un mur bleue.

-Haker « Red et Paul je suppose. »

-Red « C'est Paul un ami. » Je regarde vers le lit. « Mike, Andrews restez hors du

champ de la camera. »

-Tom « Bonjour »

-Haker, regardant vers un écran lcd. « Ce sont tes frères ? »

-Red « Oui. »

-Haker « Bon vous avez décidé d'être volontaire pour éclater des skinheads et triple K. »

-Red « Oui. »

-Haker « Humm ! vous voulez soutenir le combat contre les fascistes. C'est ok avec

nous. Le plan est que toi et ton ami et moi et mon amie allons être sur place. Dans leur

bureau. Nous allons avoir neuf joueur de football américain de l'association des noirs de

l'université Concordia pour couvrir l'extérieur. Et quelques personnes du congrès juif

vont superviser les communication des cochons. Aimez-vous ce plan. »

-Red « Cela me semble correcte mais quel sera notre rôle dans cette structure. »

-Haker, regardant Tom, « Quel sont tes mesures d'épaule et de taille? »

-Tom « Je ne sais pas pour les épaules mais la taille est de 68 à 70 cm. »

-Haker « Tu devrais passer dans la fenêtre de la salle de bain. »

-Red « Quel est le plan. »

-Haker « C'est ceci. Il ont un system d'alarme avec deux cloches une à l'extérieur et une

à l'intérieur dans l'entré. Ce sont des cloches classique dans des boites de métal. Vous

devrez acheter deux canettes de foam à expansion pour l'isolation avec le tube long vous

pulvériser dans la boite de protection. La première est sur le mur à l'arrière du bâtiment

près de l'escalier de secours. Nous espérons que Paul va pouvoir passer par la fenêtre de

la salle de bain et éliminer la deuxième cloche. Après cela il ouvrira la porte pour toi et

moi et ma copine. Notre partie est l'extraction de l'information de leur system. Votre part

est de démolir totalement leur bureau. Si c'est correct avec vous deux. » Je regarde Tom

et il me regarde j'essaie de voir comment il se sent vis à vis cela.

-Tom, regardant l'écran. « C'est correct pour moi si Red y vas. »

-Red, regardant Tom. « Pas de problème je vais les FUBAR. »

-Haker « Je vais vous envoyé les détails de cela sur e-mail. » Nous souriant. « Over and

out, pas de cochon. » Dit-il souriant.

Je ferme la page et la machine. Je regarde sur mon lit. Mes deux frères jouent sans

concentration et regardent dans notre direction.

-Red « La partie n'est pas intéressante ou quoi? »

-Mike « Tout ce bla, bla, bla c'étais a propos de quoi? »

-Red « Juste un grandeur nature d'espionnage. » Je lui souris.

-Mike, qui visiblement doute. « Si c'est cela pas de problèmes. »

Nous jouons quelques parties de X-box avec les petits puis il vont dans leur

chambre. Tom me regarde et rougis. Il prend ma main et n'entraîne dans la chambre de

bain. Il me regarde dans les yeux sans dire un mot. Il retire mon t-shirt, je lève mes bras

pour l'aider. Il ouvre ma ceinture et mes jeans. Il met un genoux par terre et enlève mes

chaussettes. Tout le long de ces activités mon cœur bat comme si je courais. Je ne

pouvais pas croire qu'un gars que j'avais appris a aimer beaucoup me déshabillait, me

désirait. Je suis dur comme une barre de fer. J'ai des larmes dans les yeux et un nœud

dans la gorge. Je sort de mes jeans, l'attrapant par les épaules je le relève. Avec mes

mains tremblantes je déshabille de la même façon qu'il m'a déshabillé. J'accroche

l'élastique de se son sous vêtement avec mes doigts. Je regarde dans ses yeux, il fait signe

que oui avec la tête. Son pénis semble dur comme de la pierre environ 18cm comme le

mien, il est plutôt épais et sur son corps plus mince et moins large que le mien c'est

impressionnant. Je reste sur un genou, je tire sur son prépuce pour mieux voir son gland,

j'embrasse la fente de celui-ci. Il frémit me prend par les épaules pour me relever, puis

m'enlève mes boxer. Il me regarde encore et me tire sous la douche. Je lui laisse

l'initiative. Il ouvre l'eau et prend le gel, il commence à me laver lentement, quand il me

lave le pénis je ne peux m'empêcher de donner quelques coup de hanches. Il me lave les

fesses ce n'est pas trivial mais c'est tendre. Il fini et se tient devant moi les mains à ses

côté. Je prend le gel et le lave. Quand je lave ses testicules et son pénis je suis près

d'exploser. Je doit respirer profondément pour me calmer. Je me relève et le prend dans

mes bras. Je sens son membre rigide sur le bas de mon abdomen, le mien se frotte sur son

abdomen. Il murmure a mon oreille.

-Tom « On se sèche et le lit pas de hamac ce soir. »

Nous sortons de la douche, tout le temps que nous, nous séchons mes yeux reste sur

lui. Nos pénis laissent échapper de grande quantité de lubrifiant. Arrivé dans la chambre

je barre la porte et le regarde il est sur le lit les couvertures poussés sur le côté. Je ferme

les lumières ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain un peu. J'embarque dans le lit sur le côté

lui faisant face . il vient directement sur moi, je l'enlace de mes bras. Il est pardessus moi,

il m'embrasse le cou, il me regarde.

-Tom « Pouvons nous, nous embrassé. »

Je l'embrasse pointant ma langue sur ses lèvres. Il ouvre la bouche. J'aime exploré

sa caverne humide, je l'invite a me suivre à la maison. Nous arrêtons ce jeu après un long

temps, nos lèvres et mentons sont humide de salive. Tout le temps que dura ce baiser

nous frottons nos pénis les un sur l'autre. J'attrape ses fesses le tirant sur moi après

quelques minutes j'éjacule et perd quasiment connaissance puis Tom éjacule à son tour.

Je me tourne sur le côté l'embrassant. Il tombe endormit dans mes bras. Je tire la

couverture sur nous et tombe endormi tenant mon Tom sur mon cœur.

61


	6. Chapter 6

Si vous n'avez pas 18 ans ou l'age légal dans le pays d'ou vous vivez veillez quitter maintenant. Ces histoires sont au sujet de garçon ou de garçons gay, si cela n'est pas de votre goût quitter maintenant. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou organisations existantes est purement accidentelle car ceci est une œuvre de pure fiction.

Commentaire JarvisdeVar2001yahoo.ca

Bas du formulaire

Jarvis de Var

Un coup de main? Chapitre VI

Je me réveille sentant un poids sur mon côté droit. J'ouvre les yeux et

voie Tom dans la pénombre. Il est sur le dos sa tête sur mon épaule droite. Je

le regarde quand a la vue de deux cercle chauve sur son pubis, je sens la rage

monter en moi. Simultanément je sens une grande peine pour l'individus qui

est si malade que pour se sentir bien il doive blesser une belle et bonne âme.

Je sens des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. Sous une impulsion je couvre

son pubis de ma main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, pour le protégé je suppose.

Avec mon bras droit je l'enlace avec force, il ouvre les yeux à demi

endormis et me sourit tendrement. Quelques minutes plus tard je me rendors.

Quel qu'un joue des percussions dans ma chambre. Non on frappe à ma

porte.

-Red « Oui, oui, quel est le problème? »

-Mère « Il est temps de manger et Tom a ses cours d'été. »

-Red « Nous sommes debout et nous te verrons en bas. »

-Tom, roulant sur moi et entourant ma poitrine de ses bras. « Comment vas-

tu mauvais garçon. »

-Red « Très bien et toi Punky. »

-Tom « Punky? »

-Red, souriant à Tom. « Tu travail pour des anarchistes et commence à

t'habiller en punk. »

-Tom « La douche et on s'habille, pas d'amusement. »

-Red « Tu est celui qui a commencé les choses amusantes. »

-Tom, me faisant un sourire qui se veut mauvais. « Je n'ai entendu aucune

plainte hier. »

Nous entrons sous la douche et nous lavons, se faisant nous avons tout

les deux des érections. Nous, nous habillons poussant nos érections dans nos

jocks strap. Quand j'ouvre la porte Mike est à 3cm de moi.

-Mike « Maintenant êtes vous plus que des amis? »

-Tom, me regardant. « Nous sommes plus que des amis mais partenaire je ne

sais pas. »

-Red, regardant Tom. « Nous sommes plus que des amis et je serais a tes

côté pour aussi longtemps que tu me tolèrera. »

-Tom, prenant ma main. « Tu aura toujours ta place à mes côte mauvais

garçon. »

-Mike, nous souriant. « Ok, les gars vous êtes de très bon ami. C'est correct

avec vous deux. »

-Red « C'est correct pour moi. »

-Tom « Ok. Allons manger. »

Nous allons dans la cuisine, Mike est devant nous sautillant jusqu'à la

table, Tom continue à tenir ma main, mère nous regarde.

-Mère « Mike tu semble très content, pourquoi? »

-Mike « Regarde Reginald et Thomas, tu ne trouve pas qu'ils ont l'air très

heureux? »

-Mère « Maintenant que tu en parle c'est vrais ils ont l'air très heureux. »

-Mike « Je suis heureux pour Reg avant que l'école finisse il était tellement

malheureux que cela m'a effrayer. Maintenant il est heureux et a un très bon

ami. » Disant cela il sourit largement.

-Mère « Les garçons prenez garde à l'extérieur de la maison, vous savez

comment sont les gens. » Elle semble préoccuper à notre sujet.

Nous parlons tranquillement en mangeant. Andrews nous rejoins pour

manger, Alain frappe à la porte arrière. Il salut tout le monde et s'assoit pour

prendre un café. Après une demi heure lui et Tom nous quittent. Tom me

regarde longuement avant de refermer la porte. Je soupire avant de quitter la

cuisine.

-Mère « Je peut entrer? »

-Red « Oui et oui nous avons eu une relation sexuelle hier soir. »

-Mère, me regarde complètement démonté. « Il y a quelques semaines tu ne

voulais pas parler du fait d'être gay et maintenant tu parle de relation sexuel

sans y être contraint. »

-Red « Je connais par expérience ton habileté à interrogé le personnel. Si

j'ai à parler de cela ce sera selon mes propre termes. Mon commandant. » Je

lui grimace un sourire.

-Mère « Tu est impossible Reginald. Je veux seulement te demander si tu

aime vraiment ce garçon et si ton père et moi pouvons en parler à Alain et

Florence? »

-Red « Oui je l'aime mais ceci ne doit pas être rendu public. Pour ce qui est

d'en parler au parents de Tom vous devez en parler à Tom en premier. S'il

est d'accord vous pouvez leur parler de mon amour pour leur fils. Soyez

clair avec eux ils peuvent en parler à vous et seulement à vous, point fin. »

-Mère, me regarde en fronçant les sourcil. « Tu est sérieux ces exigences

sont difficiles à tenir. »

-Red « Je vous fait confiance avec mes sentiments les plus personnel et

précieux que j'ai jamais eu hors de la famille. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient

utilisés ou abusés. »

Elle me regarde longtemps puis m'embrasse sur la joue et quitte la

pièce. Je rebranche ma machine sur le réseau local et reconfigure mes accès

pour accélérer la machine. Je travaille un peu sur mon projet d'été. Après le

dîner je vais dans ma chambre pour ôter mes bijoux et part m'entraîner.

Quand je revient à la maison il est 16H, je vérifie mon courrier et y trouve

un message du haker.

Red achète le foam, soit prêt pour le travail d'isolation. Nous

serons au travail ce vendredi à 21H précise. L'adresse est le Ste

Catherine, accéder à l'arrière du bâtiment commencer le travail à 21H

précise. Nous vous attendrons. Ne perdez pas de temps vous travaillerez à

temps double.

J'appelle Tom.

-Red « Tom c'est toi? »

-Tom « Yep, mauvais garçon quoi de neuf? »

-Red « Peut-tu venir coucher ici ce vendredi? »

-Tom « Attend. » Couvrant le microphone. « Papa est ce que je peux

coucher chez Red ce vendredi? »

-Alain « Humm! Oui et je vais aller te chercher dimanche après midi. »

-Tom « Merci papa. » Enlevant sa main du microphone. « C'est correcte. »

-Red « Ho! Nous avons un travail d'isolation à faire à 21H précise. Nous

allons avoir beaucoup d'aide ils comptent sur nous pour partir le bal. Est-tu

confortable avec cela? »

-Tom « Ce travail m'excite vraiment beaucoup. Mais allons nous avoir du

temps pour nous? »

-Red « Oui Punky, tu me manque déjà. »

-Tom, murmurant. « Mauvais garçon je veux dormir dans tes bras, je veux

sentir ton corps contre le mien. T'enlacer, à plus. »

Je raccroche et descend dans la salle de séjour pour voir mes frères.

Nous parlons et regardons la tv. A 18 :30H mom nous appelle pour manger.

Nous montons tout les trois pour jouer avec nos jeux vidéo et rester

ensemble. Ce fut comme cela jusqu'au vendredi après midi. A 15H on sonne

à la porte avant. J'ouvre pour voir Tom qui me sourit largement. Puis

j'aperçois Alain et Florence, je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

Alain ouvre ses mains me montrant ses paumes en signe de paix.

-Alain « Nous voulons juste parler avec tes parents, techniquement tu est

supposé être d'accord. »

-Red, relaxant. « Oui d'est d'accord, mais prenez attention aux oreilles des

petits. »

-Alain « J'espérais que vous pourriez prendre soin d'eux trois? »

-Red « Eux trois? »

-Florence « Oui, Seth est dans la cour avec tes petits. »

-Red, regardant Tom. « Je n'ai jamais eu de difficulté à prendre soin de nos

petits. »

-Alain « Rassemblé les dans votre chambre si vous voulez. »

Regardant Tom je lui souris puis l'entraîne dans la cour pour

rassembler nos frères. Nous montons à notre chambre pour y regarder un

film (Stand by Me) en DVD, la chambre est tranquille. Sans y penser je

caresse le côté de la mâchoire de Tom avec mon pouce. Seth le remarque

vers la fin du film. Il regarde Tom.

-Seth « Tom est tu avec Red? »

-Tom, regardant dans mes yeux. « Oui je l'aime beaucoup, il a un bon cœur

et si tu vas contre ce qu'il crois il est dur comme une barre d'acier et il a foi

dans la justice. La justice pas la loi. » Ceci dit en souriant.

-Red « Seth la première fois que je t'ai vu je t'ai demander d'avoir

confiance en moi. Tout ce que je t'ai dit je l'ai tenu, j'ai tenu ma parole. Je te

promet que consciemment je ne blesserais jamais ton frère. Me crois-tu

Seth? »

-Seth, nous regardant tout les deux. « Je te crois, mais les gens changes on

ne sait jamais. »

-Tom « Seth ton frère est malade, regarde Red je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un

ayant autant de contrôle. J'avais peur de sa façon d'être au début mais j'ai

compris que c'était pour se protégé et protégé les autres qu'il se contrôlait,

pas les autres comme Ernest. Mon mauvais garçon veut devenir un

samouraï. » Il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire et rougis. « Il crois en son propre

code et j'aime ce code. » Il prend mes mains. « Je veux travailler et être

avec lui. »

-Seth « Tu l'aime vraiment. » Il se lève et nous embrasse tout les deux.

« Soyez bon l'un avec l'autre, je vous aime tout les deux. »

-Red, avec les yeux humide. « Merci les gars. » Comme je dit cela mes petits

se lèvent et nous embrassent.

-Alain, donc la voix résonne du premier. « Hé! Seth il est temps de

rentrer. »

-Seth, se frottant les yeux. « Ok, j'arrive. » Il nous sourit embrassant son

frère.

-Red, claque l'épaule de Seth. « Prend attention petit je t'aime. »

-Mike, entraînant Andrews vers la porte. « Nous devons aller dans la salle

de séjour. »

-Drews « Pourquoi on ne. »

-Mike « C'est comme pap et mom quelque fois ils ont besoin d'être seul. »

Andrews semble un peu perdu.

Ils nous laissent. Tom se laisse aller contre moi et commence à relaxer.

Je lui dit que nous devons lui trouver des vêtements noir. Nous cherchons et

trouvons de quoi satisfaire nos besoins. J'installe le Cobra à sa ceinture, son

tambo dans la poche sur la jambe droite de son pantalon. Je m'assure qu'il a

son protecteur buccal et jock strap avec la coquille. Je lui donne des gants

noir de caoutchouc épais et un Stun gun. Une fois tout habillé je m'assois sur

le sol et Tom s'assoit entre mes jambes. Il s'appuie sur moi fermant les

yeux, après quelques minutes il me dit que le jock strap est horriblement

chaud. Je rigole un peu.

-Red « Avoir chaud est beaucoup plus confortable que d'avoir ses couilles

aplaties. Crois moi Tom. »

Nous descendons pour manger, mon père nous regarde avec suspicion

mais ne dit rien. Nous mangeons et parlons, Tom semble un peu tendu à la

fin du repas. Pour ma part je stress, cette fois ce n'est pas seulement de péter

la gueule à quelques skinheads. Cette fois c'est de l'entrée par effraction, du

vol et du vandalisme, je ne peut pas être pris pour mes frères, pour mes

parents, pour Tom. Mais il faut que je le fasse pour tout les esprits faible

qu'ils peuvent séduire. J'ai a le faire et je ne peux être pris donc je ne peut

montrer aucune pitié si quelqu'un vois nos visage. Je déteste cette situation.

Respiration profonde, relaxe. J'étais quasi endormi quand Tom met sa main

a plat sur ma poitrine.

-Red « Oui tu est nerveux. »

-Tom « Oui, prend le pas mal je veux y allé mais c'est la première fois que

je fait une chose comme cela. J'ai un nœud dans l'estomac. »

-Red « C'est la première fois pour moi aussi, appuie toi sur moi et prend de

profonde respiration. Quand tu ne peux rien faire de plus espère pour le

mieux, s'il y a quelque chose qui peut être fait, fait le. Ne panique pas

relaxe. Nous relaxons et tombons endormis. A 20H ma montre me réveille.

Je réveille Tom qui semble un peu perdu.

-Tom, clignant des yeux. « C'est le temps d'y aller. »

-Red, souriant. « Réveille ton esprit guerrier c'est le c'est le temps de botter

des culs. » Parlant fort pour promouvoir la confiance de Tom. »

-Tom « C'est plus un vol qu'un combat. »

-Red « De toute façon c'est le temps de 'Lock and load'. »

-Tom « Quoi? »

-Red « Nous allons FUBAR tout ces skinheads. »

-Tom « Red veut-tu parler français. »

-Red « Quand nous serons dans l'autobus je t'expliquerais. »

Nous descendons et passons dans la cuisine, je dit a ma mère que nous

allons au cinéma. Elle nous souris et nous embrasse tout les deux. Dans

l'autobus.

-Red « J'ai fait un travail sur la guerre du Vietnam. Les marines de ce temps

avaient l'habitude de dire lock and load parlant de leur armes a la place de

rock ans roll dans leur vie civil.

-Tom « Et FUBAR? »

-Red « Je ne sais pas d'ou l'expression vient mais elle signifie, ( Fuck up

behind all recognition ). »

-Tom « A-tu eu de bonne note pour ce travail? »

-Red « Un A+ si je me rappelle bien, Louis aime ce genre de travail. »

Nous sortons au métro Papineau. Le quartier appelé le Village, le

quartier gay de Montréal. Dans le sous secteur des gays cuir. Tom semble

connaître le quartier et il se rapproche de moi.

-Red « Quel est le problème? »

-Tom « Quand j'étais sur la rue une grosse brute m'a tiré vers une ruelle.

J'ai crié si fort qu'il m'a laissé aller. »

-Red « Alors tu connais la place. »

-Tom « Me plaisante pas avec cela Mauvais. »

-Red « Tom approchons nous de notre lieu de travail il est 20 :50 et nous

devons commencer à 21H précise suit moi. »

Nous arrivons devant le bâtiment et cherchons la ruelle. Nous

approchons de l'escalier de secours a 20 :59H je regarde au alentour et

découvre trois hommes approchant de nous à pas de loup. Le plus petit fait

au moins 1,85m. Calisse.

-Red « Tom tasse toi! » Je prend le stun gun dans ma main droite et le

Cobra dans la gauche. « Si vous essayez de foutre la merde vous aller en

payer les conséquences. »

-Homme1 « Steve prend le plus grand avec moi, Fred prend le plus petit. »

Je fixe l'homme1, quand j'entend Steve près de mon dos brusquement

je pivote vers la gauche, mon Cobra fouette l'air, Steve l'évite mais mon

stun gun connecte la base de son crane. Mon stun gun n'est pas à impulsion

l'intensité du courant est stable, le courant passe tant que la détente est

pressé. Il spasme et tombe sur le sol tel une poupée de chiffon. Je sens un

coup de poing violent sur le côté de la tête. Je tombe sur un genou. Je vois

l'homme1 se préparer a me finir d'un autre coup de poing. Je le surprend en

roulant latéralement, il suit mon mouvement. Je fouette sa cheville avec mon

Cobra et j'entend un craquement, il tombe sur le côté. Je rampe sur lui aussi

rapidement que je peux, j'utilise mon stun gun sur sa gorge et le fouette a la

tête avec mon Cobra. Je regarde alentour et vois Tom avec du sang sur le

visage et la lèvre inférieure épaisse, il a une expression victorieuse sur le

visage et Fred est étendus à ses pieds. Je vérifie si l'homme1 est vivant. Ok

le trou du cul respire, il a quatre profondes lacérations trois sur la tête et une

sur la joue. Je regarde ma montre il est 21 :02H.

-Red « Tom peut-tu foamer la cloche de l'escalier de secours, j'ai du travail

a faire ici. »

-Tom, me souriant. « J'aime cela, c'est big. » Il grimpe l'escalier.

Je vais voir l'adversaire de Tom yerk! Le visage du pauvre bâtard est

complètement ravagé, il l'a frappé un minimum de dix fois au visage avec

son Cobra. Les yeux sont ok le reste est cosmétique. Je m'approche de Steve

et le lie avec l'homme1 puis les bâillonne et les aveugle avec du duct tape.

Après je fait la même chose à Fred. Je ne veut pas être a sa place quand le

tape vas être enlevé. Je monte l'escalier et passe Tom pour me rendre au

troisième ou il y a une lampe sentinelle, j'utilise mon Cobra pour la briser.

Soudainement nous sommes dans l'ombre, c'est meilleur pour mes nerfs. Je

descend pour rejoindre Tom, il m'accueil avec chaleur. Je touche sa lèvre

enflée.

-Red, je murmure. « Est-tu correct Punky? »

-Tom « Je ne sens rien du tout le stress probablement. »

Du balcon je regarde la fenêtre, 20cm de large par 60cm de haut. Je

met mes gant alourdis.

-Red « Peut-tu me tenir par la ceinture. Je vais sortir de la rambarde, un pied

sur le balcon et l'autre sur le mur. Il faut que je défonce la fenêtre. »

-Tom « Oui, mais soutenir ton poids? Je ne sais pas. »

-Red, je pense quelques secondes. « Tom tu vas me stabiliser, met ton poids

dans mon dos. »

-Tom « Pas de problèmes mais comment vas-tu tenir, dans les air? »

J'installe un tie wrap sur la rambarde en faisant une boucle la plus

large possible. Sur celle-ci j'en installe une deuxième et une troisième entre

la deuxième et ma ceinture. Quand je prend la troisième Tom me sourit

largement. J'ai à faire acte de foi. Cela semble tenir, Tom me stabilise d'une

main dans le dos. Je fixe le coin en bas à gauche de la fenêtre. J'amasse mon

chi et frappe le coin de la fenêtre. Le verre explose et le coin entre à

l'intérieur. Le bruit est terriblement fort à mon oreille. Je regarde Tom et

reprend ma position je fixe la fenêtre en bas à droite. Concentration et on

frappe, toute la section basse de la fenêtre tombe à l'intérieur.

-Red « Ok Tom met ton Cobra a l'intérieur de ta ceinture, grimpe sur moi

pour entrer par la fenêtre, prend attention il y a plein de verre cassés à

l'intérieur. » Je tiens la rambarde pour avoir mon bras et les tie wrap pour

nous soutenir.

-Tom « Est-tu correct avec mon poids? »

-Red « Prend ton temps je suis correct. Ne touche à rien avant de foamer la

cloche. Opère en douceur et prend attention Punky. »

-Tom, me souriant. « Je suis Tom Cruise. »

Il a à se tourné sur le côté pour passer mais il entre tout de même. Je le

vois tomber de trente à soixante cm et revois son visage me souriant. Il me

montre la canette de foam et disparais. Après quatre minutes qui semble être

des heures pour moi, il me regarde de la fenêtre de la salle de bain.

-Tom « Red il y a des serrures à l'intérieur sur toutes les portes. »

-Red « A-tu éliminé toutes les cloches? »

-Tom « Oui. » Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. »

Je remonte sur le balcon et ouvre ma ceinture pour laisser les tie wrap

sur la rambarde. Je referme ma ceinture. Je prend ma position et donne un

coup de pied sur la serrure. La porte ouvre et frappe le mur violemment.

J'arrête pour écouter j'entend un faible buzz. Tom m'entraîne dans l'entrée,

la porte est munie d'une large fenêtre. Regardant Tom.

-Red « A-tu essayer de briser la fenêtre? »

-Tom « Oui patron, j'ai essayé avec ce pied de micro, mais le verre n'a pas

bronché. »

-Red « Ok Punky recule un peu. »

Je prend ma position et frappe la porte directement sur la serrure. La

porte ne bouge pas. Je suis très surpris ce n'est pas une porte ordinaire. Je

reprend ma position amasse mon chi et frappe la porte avec tout ce que j'ai.

La porte ouvre. Je descend l'escalier et ouvre la porte qui donne sur la rue.

Le haker est là 1,74m pour 68kg, avec une femme grande aussi grande que

moi 1,8m pour 63kg, genre gothique. Très belle, les yeux légèrement en

amande, la peau albâtre, maquillage noir et rouge à lèvre noir.

-Haker « D'ou vient ce sang? »

-Red « Il y avait quelque S&M cuir dans la cours qui nous voyaient comme

des proies facile. »

-Haker « Combien? »

-Red, fermant la porte. « Seulement trois. »

Nous grimpons l'escalier. Sur le palier Tom est appuyer sur le cadre de

porte. Le haker arrête pour regarder Tom et pour la première fois depuis que

nous avons commencer le travail je le vois en pleine lumière. Son visage est

complètement barbouiller de sang. La femme recule d'un pas. Tom semble

perdu et cherche autour de lui. Tom c'est toi qui l'a effrayé. Je le prend par

les épaules et le pousse dans la salle de bain. A ce moment je vois que j'ai

du sang sur le visage et le cou. Nous, nous lavons et retournons dans le

bureau. Tom étais vraiment surpris de la quantité de sang sur son visage. Il

me regarde avec un questionnement inquiet.

-Red « Tu a seulement causé des blessures superficiels, mais tu doit

regarder ton adversaire et voir quand il cesse d'être une menace. Puis

l'immobilisé, rappelle toi de l'aveugler c'est pour ton propre bien. »

-Tom « Quand il m'a frapper au visage j'ai paniqué, j'ai fouetter son poignet

puis l'ai frapper avec tout ce que j'avais. »

-Red « C'est l'idée ne pas être blessé, mais tu doit considéré la juste

punition pour un assaut et dans ce cas un assaut sexuel. Je ne considère pas

une condamnation à mort comme étant une punition juste. Rappelle toi que

tu vas être jugé de la façon donc tu juge. »

-Haker « Le cours de philosophie devra attendre, venez ici les gars. »

-Red « Il n'y a pas le feu. »

-Haker « Mon nom est Denis mais mes amis m'appelle Axe. Ma bonne

amie s'appelle Samanta elle aime être appeler Sam. C'est une experte en

électronique. »

-Tom « Bonjour Axe, bonjour Sam. »

-Red « Ok que doit-on faire maintenant? »

-Axe « Doit-je appeler les joueurs de football pour prendre soin des freaks

dans la cour? »

-Red « NON, ils sont gays et tu veut les mettre entre les mains des jocks.

Nous les avons déjà battus. Trois hommes adulte de 1,82m et plus, obsessif

du contrôle battu par deux ados. Je vais m'assuré qu'ils savent qu'il ne sont

plus des Alpha. »

-Axe « Est-tu gay? »

-Red « Est ce que cela fait une différence pour toi? »

-Axe « Non c'est juste. »

-Red, l'interrompant. « J'applique le principe de rétribution tout acte à sa

propre conséquence. Les principes de bushido sont les seul qui permettent

d'utilisé la violence sans pour autant devenir fou ou devenir un trou du cul

complet à la longue. »

-Tom « Pour arrivé à cela votre esprit et votre corps doivent être UN. »

-Axe, nous regardant. « Votre peau est blanche, vos yeux ne sont pas bridé

et pour toi Reginald ton dossier note que tu pratique le judo depuis six ans et

l'aikibudo depuis trois ans. Même avec ces antécédents ce type de

connaissance n'est pas répandu. »

-Red « Comme un bon haker il faut chercher pour en trouver un. »

-Tom « Qu'avons nous à faire maintenant? »

-Axe « Démolissez la place mais laisser les ordinateurs pour l'instant. »

Nous commençons à démolir la place cassons tout ce que nous

pouvons. Nous brisons même le lavabo et la chasse d'eau plus le bol de

toilette. L'eau commence à coulé dans le bureau.

-Axe « Qu'arrive-il? »

-Red « Rien, nous démolissons. »

-Axe « Arrêtez aller prendre soin des cuirs en bas. »

Nous descendons dans la cour nous voyons que Steve et Fred semblent

réveillés. Je donne un coup de pied moyen à Steve. Hey! Trou du cul est–tu

fatigué d'être battu par deux ados de quinze ans? Il fait oui de la tête. Je met

un genou sur le sol et prend à pleine main ses testicules.

-Red « Vous aviez l'intention de nous violer non? » Brusquement je tire très

fort. Il essaie de se plier mais ne peut car il est lier au numéro1.

-Tom, me regarde avec un sourire démoniaque et met sa main sur Fred. « Je

peut lui brûler les gosses. »

-Red, Tom me surprend vraiment. « Ouvre ses pantalons et prend mon

briquet pour lui brûler les balle une à la fois. »

Fred ne semble pas trouver l'idée très attirante et se débat avec ardeur.

-Red « Enlève le tape de sa bouche. »

-Fred « Désolé, pitié c'est Shan ne me brûler pas les gosses. » Le côté de sa

joue gauche saigne abondamment.

-Red « Peut-être que l'on peut t'épargné. Shan est dans le coma pour

l'instant. »

-Tom « Je remet le tape. »

-Red « Oui. Ok les têtes de gland écoutez attentivement si jamais j'apprend

que vous avez violé ou forcé qui que ce soit, à l'avenir, je vais avoir

l'obligation de m'assurer que vous ne puissiez plus de votre vivant le faire

une autre fois. Me comprenez vous tête de nœud? »

Ils me montrent leur accord en hochant la tête avec vigeur.

-Red « Je vais marquer votre chef de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse cacher sa

honte. » Je murmure à l'oreille de Tom. « Monte et vas me chercher un

couteau s'il te plait. »

Après quelques minutes il m'apporte un couteau. Je tourne Shan sur le

dos et écris sur son front à l'aide du couteau. Passif. Nous les alignons le

long du mur. Nous montons trouvant Axe nous surveillant.

-Axe « Pourquoi l'a-tu coupé. »

-Red « C'étais l'Alpha je l'ai marqué du mot passif. »

-Tom « Je suis sure qu'il n'aimera pas cela. »

-Axe « Voulez-vous des informations ou un prix. »

-Red, regardant Tom. « Un prix ou de l'info? »

-Tom « Qu'est ce que cela implique? »

-Axe « Le prix est une part de l'argent que nous pourrons obtenir de ce que

nous avons trouvé ici. L'info est de l'information sur nos ennemis. »

-Tom, me regardant. « Qu'en pense-tu? »

-Red « Choisi Punky. »

-Tom « De l'info. »

-Axe « Bon choix Punky. »

-Red « Démolissons-nous le reste du bureau? »

-Axe « Oui vous avez cinq minutes. »

Tom et moi entrons et finissons la démolition. Nous sortons utilisant la

sortie d'urgence. Axe et Sam nous saluent. Axe nous serre la main et Sam

tend la main afin de recevoir un baise main. Tom fut parfait il s'est même

incliné un peu comme un gentilhomme du début du vingtième siècle. Tom et

moi entrons dans le métro et retournons à la maison sans être arrêté. Je

soupire et relaxe quand nous, nous assoyons sans le wagon. Tom semble

sentir le stress pour la première fois ce soir. Il s'appuis lourdement sur moi

et ferme les yeux. Je le regarde il est mignon même avec sa lèvre épaisse

Fred ne la pas manqué. Nous arrivons à la maison en moins de trente cinq

minutes. Je regarde Tom.

-Red « Tom tu est tombé dans l'escalier du Paramont j'ai paniquer et insisté

pour revenir à la maison. Ok Tom. »

-Tom « Je suis si maladroit que je tombe en bas de mes pieds. » Il me sourit.

Nous arrivons a la maison a 22H, j'espère que les parents sont dans la

salle de séjour. Oui mère regarde la tv . Nous grimpons l'escalier et entrons

dans la chambre, nous entendons mère nous demander de descendre la voir.

-Red « Aussi tôt que possible. »

-Tom, me regarde. « Il faut que nous changions de vêtements. »

-Red « Oui et nous devons nous changer vraiment vite. »

Une fois changé je pousse Tom dans la chambre de bain et ouvre la

boite de premier soin. Comme je commence à mettre du peroxyde sur la

lèvre de Tom. mère frappe à la porte et demande a entrer.

-Red « Ok mom entre. »

-Mère « Ho! Mon dieu, qu'est-il arrivé à ce pauvre garçon. »

-Tom « Ne vous faite pas de problèmes avec cela, je suis juste tombé dans

l'escalier du Paramont et Reginald a paniquer et insisté pour que nous

revenions à la maison. »

-Red « Je n'ai pas paniquer, j'étais préoccupé la blessure semblait grave. »

-Mère « Je comprend. » Elle prend le peroxyde et commence à soigner la

lèvre de mon ami, elle regarde de près. « Tu est très mal tombé ta lèvre est

ouverte de deux centimètre à l'intérieur. »

-Tom « Je suis correct Red a pris soin de moi. »

-Mère « Tu veux dire Reginald. »

-Tom « Mais oui mom. »

-Mère, elle laisse couler quelque larmes et embrasse Tom. « Je sais qu'il a

changé son nom mais je n'aime toujours pas Red. »

-Red « Comment est Tom. »

-Mère « Il est hors de danger, hey montre moi le côté de ta tête. Ton côté

gauche et ton oreille sont bleue. » Nous regardant. « Les garçons vous êtes

vous battus? »

-Red « Non j'ai reçu un coup de bo accidentellement à mon dernier cours

hier. »

-Mère « Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit? Quand tu a un accident d'entraînement je

veux que tu me le dise. »

-Red « Je le sais mais tu angoisse trop quand je t'en parle. »

-Mère « Reginald tu reste impossible! »

Elle quitte la chambre, avant de fermer la porte.

-Mère « Une collation vas être prête dans quelques minutes si vous êtes

intéressé. »

Je prend Tom dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur le front. Il met sa tête

sur mon épaule gauche.

-Red « Ta lèvre ne te fait pas trop mal? »

-Tom « Non cela me gêne seulement quand je parle et toi la tête. »

-Red « Juste un petit mal de tête, ne t'en fait pas Punky. »

83


	7. Chapter 7

Si vous n'avez pas 18 ans ou l'age légal dans le pays d'ou vous vivez veillez quitter maintenant. Ces histoires sont au sujet de garçon ou de garçons gay, si cela n'est pas de votre goût quitter maintenant. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou organisations existantes est purement accidentelle car ceci est une œuvre de pure fiction.

Commentaire JarvisdeVar2001yahoo.ca

Bas du formulaire

Jarvis de Var

Un coup de main? Chapitre VI

Je me réveille sentant un poids sur mon côté droit. J'ouvre les yeux et

voie Tom dans la pénombre. Il est sur le dos sa tête sur mon épaule droite. Je

le regarde quand a la vue de deux cercle chauve sur son pubis, je sens la rage

monter en moi. Simultanément je sens une grande peine pour l'individus qui

est si malade que pour se sentir bien il doive blesser une belle et bonne âme.

Je sens des larmes perler au coin de mes yeux. Sous une impulsion je couvre

son pubis de ma main. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, pour le protégé je suppose.

Avec mon bras droit je l'enlace avec force, il ouvre les yeux à demi

endormis et me sourit tendrement. Quelques minutes plus tard je me rendors.

Quel qu'un joue des percussions dans ma chambre. Non on frappe à ma

porte.

-Red « Oui, oui, quel est le problème? »

-Mère « Il est temps de manger et Tom a ses cours d'été. »

-Red « Nous sommes debout et nous te verrons en bas. »

-Tom, roulant sur moi et entourant ma poitrine de ses bras. « Comment vas-

tu mauvais garçon. »

-Red « Très bien et toi Punky. »

-Tom « Punky? »

-Red, souriant à Tom. « Tu travail pour des anarchistes et commence à

t'habiller en punk. »

-Tom « La douche et on s'habille, pas d'amusement. »

-Red « Tu est celui qui a commencé les choses amusantes. »

-Tom, me faisant un sourire qui se veut mauvais. « Je n'ai entendu aucune

plainte hier. »

Nous entrons sous la douche et nous lavons, se faisant nous avons tout

les deux des érections. Nous, nous habillons poussant nos érections dans nos

jocks strap. Quand j'ouvre la porte Mike est à 3cm de moi.

-Mike « Maintenant êtes vous plus que des amis? »

-Tom, me regardant. « Nous sommes plus que des amis mais partenaire je ne

sais pas. »

-Red, regardant Tom. « Nous sommes plus que des amis et je serais a tes

côté pour aussi longtemps que tu me tolèrera. »

-Tom, prenant ma main. « Tu aura toujours ta place à mes côte mauvais

garçon. »

-Mike, nous souriant. « Ok, les gars vous êtes de très bon ami. C'est correct

avec vous deux. »

-Red « C'est correct pour moi. »

-Tom « Ok. Allons manger. »

Nous allons dans la cuisine, Mike est devant nous sautillant jusqu'à la

table, Tom continue à tenir ma main, mère nous regarde.

-Mère « Mike tu semble très content, pourquoi? »

-Mike « Regarde Reginald et Thomas, tu ne trouve pas qu'ils ont l'air très

heureux? »

-Mère « Maintenant que tu en parle c'est vrais ils ont l'air très heureux. »

-Mike « Je suis heureux pour Reg avant que l'école finisse il était tellement

malheureux que cela m'a effrayer. Maintenant il est heureux et a un très bon

ami. » Disant cela il sourit largement.

-Mère « Les garçons prenez garde à l'extérieur de la maison, vous savez

comment sont les gens. » Elle semble préoccuper à notre sujet.

Nous parlons tranquillement en mangeant. Andrews nous rejoins pour

manger, Alain frappe à la porte arrière. Il salut tout le monde et s'assoit pour

prendre un café. Après une demi heure lui et Tom nous quittent. Tom me

regarde longuement avant de refermer la porte. Je soupire avant de quitter la

cuisine.

-Mère « Je peut entrer? »

-Red « Oui et oui nous avons eu une relation sexuelle hier soir. »

-Mère, me regarde complètement démonté. « Il y a quelques semaines tu ne

voulais pas parler du fait d'être gay et maintenant tu parle de relation sexuel

sans y être contraint. »

-Red « Je connais par expérience ton habileté à interrogé le personnel. Si

j'ai à parler de cela ce sera selon mes propre termes. Mon commandant. » Je

lui grimace un sourire.

-Mère « Tu est impossible Reginald. Je veux seulement te demander si tu

aime vraiment ce garçon et si ton père et moi pouvons en parler à Alain et

Florence? »

-Red « Oui je l'aime mais ceci ne doit pas être rendu public. Pour ce qui est

d'en parler au parents de Tom vous devez en parler à Tom en premier. S'il

est d'accord vous pouvez leur parler de mon amour pour leur fils. Soyez

clair avec eux ils peuvent en parler à vous et seulement à vous, point fin. »

-Mère, me regarde en fronçant les sourcil. « Tu est sérieux ces exigences

sont difficiles à tenir. »

-Red « Je vous fait confiance avec mes sentiments les plus personnel et

précieux que j'ai jamais eu hors de la famille. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient

utilisés ou abusés. »

Elle me regarde longtemps puis m'embrasse sur la joue et quitte la

pièce. Je rebranche ma machine sur le réseau local et reconfigure mes accès

pour accélérer la machine. Je travaille un peu sur mon projet d'été. Après le

dîner je vais dans ma chambre pour ôter mes bijoux et part m'entraîner.

Quand je revient à la maison il est 16H, je vérifie mon courrier et y trouve

un message du haker.

Red achète le foam, soit prêt pour le travail d'isolation. Nous

serons au travail ce vendredi à 21H précise. L'adresse est le Ste

Catherine, accéder à l'arrière du bâtiment commencer le travail à 21H

précise. Nous vous attendrons. Ne perdez pas de temps vous travaillerez à

temps double.

J'appelle Tom.

-Red « Tom c'est toi? »

-Tom « Yep, mauvais garçon quoi de neuf? »

-Red « Peut-tu venir coucher ici ce vendredi? »

-Tom « Attend. » Couvrant le microphone. « Papa est ce que je peux

coucher chez Red ce vendredi? »

-Alain « Humm! Oui et je vais aller te chercher dimanche après midi. »

-Tom « Merci papa. » Enlevant sa main du microphone. « C'est correcte. »

-Red « Ho! Nous avons un travail d'isolation à faire à 21H précise. Nous

allons avoir beaucoup d'aide ils comptent sur nous pour partir le bal. Est-tu

confortable avec cela? »

-Tom « Ce travail m'excite vraiment beaucoup. Mais allons nous avoir du

temps pour nous? »

-Red « Oui Punky, tu me manque déjà. »

-Tom, murmurant. « Mauvais garçon je veux dormir dans tes bras, je veux

sentir ton corps contre le mien. T'enlacer, à plus. »

Je raccroche et descend dans la salle de séjour pour voir mes frères.

Nous parlons et regardons la tv. A 18 :30H mom nous appelle pour manger.

Nous montons tout les trois pour jouer avec nos jeux vidéo et rester

ensemble. Ce fut comme cela jusqu'au vendredi après midi. A 15H on sonne

à la porte avant. J'ouvre pour voir Tom qui me sourit largement. Puis

j'aperçois Alain et Florence, je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

Alain ouvre ses mains me montrant ses paumes en signe de paix.

-Alain « Nous voulons juste parler avec tes parents, techniquement tu est

supposé être d'accord. »

-Red, relaxant. « Oui d'est d'accord, mais prenez attention aux oreilles des

petits. »

-Alain « J'espérais que vous pourriez prendre soin d'eux trois? »

-Red « Eux trois? »

-Florence « Oui, Seth est dans la cour avec tes petits. »

-Red, regardant Tom. « Je n'ai jamais eu de difficulté à prendre soin de nos

petits. »

-Alain « Rassemblé les dans votre chambre si vous voulez. »

Regardant Tom je lui souris puis l'entraîne dans la cour pour

rassembler nos frères. Nous montons à notre chambre pour y regarder un

film (Stand by Me) en DVD, la chambre est tranquille. Sans y penser je

caresse le côté de la mâchoire de Tom avec mon pouce. Seth le remarque

vers la fin du film. Il regarde Tom.

-Seth « Tom est tu avec Red? »

-Tom, regardant dans mes yeux. « Oui je l'aime beaucoup, il a un bon cœur

et si tu vas contre ce qu'il crois il est dur comme une barre d'acier et il a foi

dans la justice. La justice pas la loi. » Ceci dit en souriant.

-Red « Seth la première fois que je t'ai vu je t'ai demander d'avoir

confiance en moi. Tout ce que je t'ai dit je l'ai tenu, j'ai tenu ma parole. Je te

promet que consciemment je ne blesserais jamais ton frère. Me crois-tu

Seth? »

-Seth, nous regardant tout les deux. « Je te crois, mais les gens changes on

ne sait jamais. »

-Tom « Seth ton frère est malade, regarde Red je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un

ayant autant de contrôle. J'avais peur de sa façon d'être au début mais j'ai

compris que c'était pour se protégé et protégé les autres qu'il se contrôlait,

pas les autres comme Ernest. Mon mauvais garçon veut devenir un

samouraï. » Il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire et rougis. « Il crois en son propre

code et j'aime ce code. » Il prend mes mains. « Je veux travailler et être

avec lui. »

-Seth « Tu l'aime vraiment. » Il se lève et nous embrasse tout les deux.

« Soyez bon l'un avec l'autre, je vous aime tout les deux. »

-Red, avec les yeux humide. « Merci les gars. » Comme je dit cela mes petits

se lèvent et nous embrassent.

-Alain, donc la voix résonne du premier. « Hé! Seth il est temps de

rentrer. »

-Seth, se frottant les yeux. « Ok, j'arrive. » Il nous sourit embrassant son

frère.

-Red, claque l'épaule de Seth. « Prend attention petit je t'aime. »

-Mike, entraînant Andrews vers la porte. « Nous devons aller dans la salle

de séjour. »

-Drews « Pourquoi on ne. »

-Mike « C'est comme pap et mom quelque fois ils ont besoin d'être seul. »

Andrews semble un peu perdu.

Ils nous laissent. Tom se laisse aller contre moi et commence à relaxer.

Je lui dit que nous devons lui trouver des vêtements noir. Nous cherchons et

trouvons de quoi satisfaire nos besoins. J'installe le Cobra à sa ceinture, son

tambo dans la poche sur la jambe droite de son pantalon. Je m'assure qu'il a

son protecteur buccal et jock strap avec la coquille. Je lui donne des gants

noir de caoutchouc épais et un Stun gun. Une fois tout habillé je m'assois sur

le sol et Tom s'assoit entre mes jambes. Il s'appuie sur moi fermant les

yeux, après quelques minutes il me dit que le jock strap est horriblement

chaud. Je rigole un peu.

-Red « Avoir chaud est beaucoup plus confortable que d'avoir ses couilles

aplaties. Crois moi Tom. »

Nous descendons pour manger, mon père nous regarde avec suspicion

mais ne dit rien. Nous mangeons et parlons, Tom semble un peu tendu à la

fin du repas. Pour ma part je stress, cette fois ce n'est pas seulement de péter

la gueule à quelques skinheads. Cette fois c'est de l'entrée par effraction, du

vol et du vandalisme, je ne peut pas être pris pour mes frères, pour mes

parents, pour Tom. Mais il faut que je le fasse pour tout les esprits faible

qu'ils peuvent séduire. J'ai a le faire et je ne peux être pris donc je ne peut

montrer aucune pitié si quelqu'un vois nos visage. Je déteste cette situation.

Respiration profonde, relaxe. J'étais quasi endormi quand Tom met sa main

a plat sur ma poitrine.

-Red « Oui tu est nerveux. »

-Tom « Oui, prend le pas mal je veux y allé mais c'est la première fois que

je fait une chose comme cela. J'ai un nœud dans l'estomac. »

-Red « C'est la première fois pour moi aussi, appuie toi sur moi et prend de

profonde respiration. Quand tu ne peux rien faire de plus espère pour le

mieux, s'il y a quelque chose qui peut être fait, fait le. Ne panique pas

relaxe. Nous relaxons et tombons endormis. A 20H ma montre me réveille.

Je réveille Tom qui semble un peu perdu.

-Tom, clignant des yeux. « C'est le temps d'y aller. »

-Red, souriant. « Réveille ton esprit guerrier c'est le c'est le temps de botter

des culs. » Parlant fort pour promouvoir la confiance de Tom. »

-Tom « C'est plus un vol qu'un combat. »

-Red « De toute façon c'est le temps de 'Lock and load'. »

-Tom « Quoi? »

-Red « Nous allons FUBAR tout ces skinheads. »

-Tom « Red veut-tu parler français. »

-Red « Quand nous serons dans l'autobus je t'expliquerais. »

Nous descendons et passons dans la cuisine, je dit a ma mère que nous

allons au cinéma. Elle nous souris et nous embrasse tout les deux. Dans

l'autobus.

-Red « J'ai fait un travail sur la guerre du Vietnam. Les marines de ce temps

avaient l'habitude de dire lock and load parlant de leur armes a la place de

rock ans roll dans leur vie civil.

-Tom « Et FUBAR? »

-Red « Je ne sais pas d'ou l'expression vient mais elle signifie, ( Fuck up

behind all recognition ). »

-Tom « A-tu eu de bonne note pour ce travail? »

-Red « Un A+ si je me rappelle bien, Louis aime ce genre de travail. »

Nous sortons au métro Papineau. Le quartier appelé le Village, le

quartier gay de Montréal. Dans le sous secteur des gays cuir. Tom semble

connaître le quartier et il se rapproche de moi.

-Red « Quel est le problème? »

-Tom « Quand j'étais sur la rue une grosse brute m'a tiré vers une ruelle.

J'ai crié si fort qu'il m'a laissé aller. »

-Red « Alors tu connais la place. »

-Tom « Me plaisante pas avec cela Mauvais. »

-Red « Tom approchons nous de notre lieu de travail il est 20 :50 et nous

devons commencer à 21H précise suit moi. »

Nous arrivons devant le bâtiment et cherchons la ruelle. Nous

approchons de l'escalier de secours a 20 :59H je regarde au alentour et

découvre trois hommes approchant de nous à pas de loup. Le plus petit fait

au moins 1,85m. Calisse.

-Red « Tom tasse toi! » Je prend le stun gun dans ma main droite et le

Cobra dans la gauche. « Si vous essayez de foutre la merde vous aller en

payer les conséquences. »

-Homme1 « Steve prend le plus grand avec moi, Fred prend le plus petit. »

Je fixe l'homme1, quand j'entend Steve près de mon dos brusquement

je pivote vers la gauche, mon Cobra fouette l'air, Steve l'évite mais mon

stun gun connecte la base de son crane. Mon stun gun n'est pas à impulsion

l'intensité du courant est stable, le courant passe tant que la détente est

pressé. Il spasme et tombe sur le sol tel une poupée de chiffon. Je sens un

coup de poing violent sur le côté de la tête. Je tombe sur un genou. Je vois

l'homme1 se préparer a me finir d'un autre coup de poing. Je le surprend en

roulant latéralement, il suit mon mouvement. Je fouette sa cheville avec mon

Cobra et j'entend un craquement, il tombe sur le côté. Je rampe sur lui aussi

rapidement que je peux, j'utilise mon stun gun sur sa gorge et le fouette a la

tête avec mon Cobra. Je regarde alentour et vois Tom avec du sang sur le

visage et la lèvre inférieure épaisse, il a une expression victorieuse sur le

visage et Fred est étendus à ses pieds. Je vérifie si l'homme1 est vivant. Ok

le trou du cul respire, il a quatre profondes lacérations trois sur la tête et une

sur la joue. Je regarde ma montre il est 21 :02H.

-Red « Tom peut-tu foamer la cloche de l'escalier de secours, j'ai du travail

a faire ici. »

-Tom, me souriant. « J'aime cela, c'est big. » Il grimpe l'escalier.

Je vais voir l'adversaire de Tom yerk! Le visage du pauvre bâtard est

complètement ravagé, il l'a frappé un minimum de dix fois au visage avec

son Cobra. Les yeux sont ok le reste est cosmétique. Je m'approche de Steve

et le lie avec l'homme1 puis les bâillonne et les aveugle avec du duct tape.

Après je fait la même chose à Fred. Je ne veut pas être a sa place quand le

tape vas être enlevé. Je monte l'escalier et passe Tom pour me rendre au

troisième ou il y a une lampe sentinelle, j'utilise mon Cobra pour la briser.

Soudainement nous sommes dans l'ombre, c'est meilleur pour mes nerfs. Je

descend pour rejoindre Tom, il m'accueil avec chaleur. Je touche sa lèvre

enflée.

-Red, je murmure. « Est-tu correct Punky? »

-Tom « Je ne sens rien du tout le stress probablement. »

Du balcon je regarde la fenêtre, 20cm de large par 60cm de haut. Je

met mes gant alourdis.

-Red « Peut-tu me tenir par la ceinture. Je vais sortir de la rambarde, un pied

sur le balcon et l'autre sur le mur. Il faut que je défonce la fenêtre. »

-Tom « Oui, mais soutenir ton poids? Je ne sais pas. »

-Red, je pense quelques secondes. « Tom tu vas me stabiliser, met ton poids

dans mon dos. »

-Tom « Pas de problèmes mais comment vas-tu tenir, dans les air? »

J'installe un tie wrap sur la rambarde en faisant une boucle la plus

large possible. Sur celle-ci j'en installe une deuxième et une troisième entre

la deuxième et ma ceinture. Quand je prend la troisième Tom me sourit

largement. J'ai à faire acte de foi. Cela semble tenir, Tom me stabilise d'une

main dans le dos. Je fixe le coin en bas à gauche de la fenêtre. J'amasse mon

chi et frappe le coin de la fenêtre. Le verre explose et le coin entre à

l'intérieur. Le bruit est terriblement fort à mon oreille. Je regarde Tom et

reprend ma position je fixe la fenêtre en bas à droite. Concentration et on

frappe, toute la section basse de la fenêtre tombe à l'intérieur.

-Red « Ok Tom met ton Cobra a l'intérieur de ta ceinture, grimpe sur moi

pour entrer par la fenêtre, prend attention il y a plein de verre cassés à

l'intérieur. » Je tiens la rambarde pour avoir mon bras et les tie wrap pour

nous soutenir.

-Tom « Est-tu correct avec mon poids? »

-Red « Prend ton temps je suis correct. Ne touche à rien avant de foamer la

cloche. Opère en douceur et prend attention Punky. »

-Tom, me souriant. « Je suis Tom Cruise. »

Il a à se tourné sur le côté pour passer mais il entre tout de même. Je le

vois tomber de trente à soixante cm et revois son visage me souriant. Il me

montre la canette de foam et disparais. Après quatre minutes qui semble être

des heures pour moi, il me regarde de la fenêtre de la salle de bain.

-Tom « Red il y a des serrures à l'intérieur sur toutes les portes. »

-Red « A-tu éliminé toutes les cloches? »

-Tom « Oui. » Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. »

Je remonte sur le balcon et ouvre ma ceinture pour laisser les tie wrap

sur la rambarde. Je referme ma ceinture. Je prend ma position et donne un

coup de pied sur la serrure. La porte ouvre et frappe le mur violemment.

J'arrête pour écouter j'entend un faible buzz. Tom m'entraîne dans l'entrée,

la porte est munie d'une large fenêtre. Regardant Tom.

-Red « A-tu essayer de briser la fenêtre? »

-Tom « Oui patron, j'ai essayé avec ce pied de micro, mais le verre n'a pas

bronché. »

-Red « Ok Punky recule un peu. »

Je prend ma position et frappe la porte directement sur la serrure. La

porte ne bouge pas. Je suis très surpris ce n'est pas une porte ordinaire. Je

reprend ma position amasse mon chi et frappe la porte avec tout ce que j'ai.

La porte ouvre. Je descend l'escalier et ouvre la porte qui donne sur la rue.

Le haker est là 1,74m pour 68kg, avec une femme grande aussi grande que

moi 1,8m pour 63kg, genre gothique. Très belle, les yeux légèrement en

amande, la peau albâtre, maquillage noir et rouge à lèvre noir.

-Haker « D'ou vient ce sang? »

-Red « Il y avait quelque S&M cuir dans la cours qui nous voyaient comme

des proies facile. »

-Haker « Combien? »

-Red, fermant la porte. « Seulement trois. »

Nous grimpons l'escalier. Sur le palier Tom est appuyer sur le cadre de

porte. Le haker arrête pour regarder Tom et pour la première fois depuis que

nous avons commencer le travail je le vois en pleine lumière. Son visage est

complètement barbouiller de sang. La femme recule d'un pas. Tom semble

perdu et cherche autour de lui. Tom c'est toi qui l'a effrayé. Je le prend par

les épaules et le pousse dans la salle de bain. A ce moment je vois que j'ai

du sang sur le visage et le cou. Nous, nous lavons et retournons dans le

bureau. Tom étais vraiment surpris de la quantité de sang sur son visage. Il

me regarde avec un questionnement inquiet.

-Red « Tu a seulement causé des blessures superficiels, mais tu doit

regarder ton adversaire et voir quand il cesse d'être une menace. Puis

l'immobilisé, rappelle toi de l'aveugler c'est pour ton propre bien. »

-Tom « Quand il m'a frapper au visage j'ai paniqué, j'ai fouetter son poignet

puis l'ai frapper avec tout ce que j'avais. »

-Red « C'est l'idée ne pas être blessé, mais tu doit considéré la juste

punition pour un assaut et dans ce cas un assaut sexuel. Je ne considère pas

une condamnation à mort comme étant une punition juste. Rappelle toi que

tu vas être jugé de la façon donc tu juge. »

-Haker « Le cours de philosophie devra attendre, venez ici les gars. »

-Red « Il n'y a pas le feu. »

-Haker « Mon nom est Denis mais mes amis m'appelle Axe. Ma bonne

amie s'appelle Samanta elle aime être appeler Sam. C'est une experte en

électronique. »

-Tom « Bonjour Axe, bonjour Sam. »

-Red « Ok que doit-on faire maintenant? »

-Axe « Doit-je appeler les joueurs de football pour prendre soin des freaks

dans la cour? »

-Red « NON, ils sont gays et tu veut les mettre entre les mains des jocks.

Nous les avons déjà battus. Trois hommes adulte de 1,82m et plus, obsessif

du contrôle battu par deux ados. Je vais m'assuré qu'ils savent qu'il ne sont

plus des Alpha. »

-Axe « Est-tu gay? »

-Red « Est ce que cela fait une différence pour toi? »

-Axe « Non c'est juste. »

-Red, l'interrompant. « J'applique le principe de rétribution tout acte à sa

propre conséquence. Les principes de bushido sont les seul qui permettent

d'utilisé la violence sans pour autant devenir fou ou devenir un trou du cul

complet à la longue. »

-Tom « Pour arrivé à cela votre esprit et votre corps doivent être UN. »

-Axe, nous regardant. « Votre peau est blanche, vos yeux ne sont pas bridé

et pour toi Reginald ton dossier note que tu pratique le judo depuis six ans et

l'aikibudo depuis trois ans. Même avec ces antécédents ce type de

connaissance n'est pas répandu. »

-Red « Comme un bon haker il faut chercher pour en trouver un. »

-Tom « Qu'avons nous à faire maintenant? »

-Axe « Démolissez la place mais laisser les ordinateurs pour l'instant. »

Nous commençons à démolir la place cassons tout ce que nous

pouvons. Nous brisons même le lavabo et la chasse d'eau plus le bol de

toilette. L'eau commence à coulé dans le bureau.

-Axe « Qu'arrive-il? »

-Red « Rien, nous démolissons. »

-Axe « Arrêtez aller prendre soin des cuirs en bas. »

Nous descendons dans la cour nous voyons que Steve et Fred semblent

réveillés. Je donne un coup de pied moyen à Steve. Hey! Trou du cul est–tu

fatigué d'être battu par deux ados de quinze ans? Il fait oui de la tête. Je met

un genou sur le sol et prend à pleine main ses testicules.

-Red « Vous aviez l'intention de nous violer non? » Brusquement je tire très

fort. Il essaie de se plier mais ne peut car il est lier au numéro1.

-Tom, me regarde avec un sourire démoniaque et met sa main sur Fred. « Je

peut lui brûler les gosses. »

-Red, Tom me surprend vraiment. « Ouvre ses pantalons et prend mon

briquet pour lui brûler les balle une à la fois. »

Fred ne semble pas trouver l'idée très attirante et se débat avec ardeur.

-Red « Enlève le tape de sa bouche. »

-Fred « Désolé, pitié c'est Shan ne me brûler pas les gosses. » Le côté de sa

joue gauche saigne abondamment.

-Red « Peut-être que l'on peut t'épargné. Shan est dans le coma pour

l'instant. »

-Tom « Je remet le tape. »

-Red « Oui. Ok les têtes de gland écoutez attentivement si jamais j'apprend

que vous avez violé ou forcé qui que ce soit, à l'avenir, je vais avoir

l'obligation de m'assurer que vous ne puissiez plus de votre vivant le faire

une autre fois. Me comprenez vous tête de nœud? »

Ils me montrent leur accord en hochant la tête avec vigeur.

-Red « Je vais marquer votre chef de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse cacher sa

honte. » Je murmure à l'oreille de Tom. « Monte et vas me chercher un

couteau s'il te plait. »

Après quelques minutes il m'apporte un couteau. Je tourne Shan sur le

dos et écris sur son front à l'aide du couteau. Passif. Nous les alignons le

long du mur. Nous montons trouvant Axe nous surveillant.

-Axe « Pourquoi l'a-tu coupé. »

-Red « C'étais l'Alpha je l'ai marqué du mot passif. »

-Tom « Je suis sure qu'il n'aimera pas cela. »

-Axe « Voulez-vous des informations ou un prix. »

-Red, regardant Tom. « Un prix ou de l'info? »

-Tom « Qu'est ce que cela implique? »

-Axe « Le prix est une part de l'argent que nous pourrons obtenir de ce que

nous avons trouvé ici. L'info est de l'information sur nos ennemis. »

-Tom, me regardant. « Qu'en pense-tu? »

-Red « Choisi Punky. »

-Tom « De l'info. »

-Axe « Bon choix Punky. »

-Red « Démolissons-nous le reste du bureau? »

-Axe « Oui vous avez cinq minutes. »

Tom et moi entrons et finissons la démolition. Nous sortons utilisant la

sortie d'urgence. Axe et Sam nous saluent. Axe nous serre la main et Sam

tend la main afin de recevoir un baise main. Tom fut parfait il s'est même

incliné un peu comme un gentilhomme du début du vingtième siècle. Tom et

moi entrons dans le métro et retournons à la maison sans être arrêté. Je

soupire et relaxe quand nous, nous assoyons sans le wagon. Tom semble

sentir le stress pour la première fois ce soir. Il s'appuis lourdement sur moi

et ferme les yeux. Je le regarde il est mignon même avec sa lèvre épaisse

Fred ne la pas manqué. Nous arrivons à la maison en moins de trente cinq

minutes. Je regarde Tom.

-Red « Tom tu est tombé dans l'escalier du Paramont j'ai paniquer et insisté

pour revenir à la maison. Ok Tom. »

-Tom « Je suis si maladroit que je tombe en bas de mes pieds. » Il me sourit.

Nous arrivons a la maison a 22H, j'espère que les parents sont dans la

salle de séjour. Oui mère regarde la tv . Nous grimpons l'escalier et entrons

dans la chambre, nous entendons mère nous demander de descendre la voir.

-Red « Aussi tôt que possible. »

-Tom, me regarde. « Il faut que nous changions de vêtements. »

-Red « Oui et nous devons nous changer vraiment vite. »

Une fois changé je pousse Tom dans la chambre de bain et ouvre la

boite de premier soin. Comme je commence à mettre du peroxyde sur la

lèvre de Tom. mère frappe à la porte et demande a entrer.

-Red « Ok mom entre. »

-Mère « Ho! Mon dieu, qu'est-il arrivé à ce pauvre garçon. »

-Tom « Ne vous faite pas de problèmes avec cela, je suis juste tombé dans

l'escalier du Paramont et Reginald a paniquer et insisté pour que nous

revenions à la maison. »

-Red « Je n'ai pas paniquer, j'étais préoccupé la blessure semblait grave. »

-Mère « Je comprend. » Elle prend le peroxyde et commence à soigner la

lèvre de mon ami, elle regarde de près. « Tu est très mal tombé ta lèvre est

ouverte de deux centimètre à l'intérieur. »

-Tom « Je suis correct Red a pris soin de moi. »

-Mère « Tu veux dire Reginald. »

-Tom « Mais oui mom. »

-Mère, elle laisse couler quelque larmes et embrasse Tom. « Je sais qu'il a

changé son nom mais je n'aime toujours pas Red. »

-Red « Comment est Tom. »

-Mère « Il est hors de danger, hey montre moi le côté de ta tête. Ton côté

gauche et ton oreille sont bleue. » Nous regardant. « Les garçons vous êtes

vous battus? »

-Red « Non j'ai reçu un coup de bo accidentellement à mon dernier cours

hier. »

-Mère « Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit? Quand tu a un accident d'entraînement je

veux que tu me le dise. »

-Red « Je le sais mais tu angoisse trop quand je t'en parle. »

-Mère « Reginald tu reste impossible! »

Elle quitte la chambre, avant de fermer la porte.

-Mère « Une collation vas être prête dans quelques minutes si vous êtes

intéressé. »

Je prend Tom dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur le front. Il met sa tête

sur mon épaule gauche.

-Red « Ta lèvre ne te fait pas trop mal? »

-Tom « Non cela me gêne seulement quand je parle et toi la tête. »

-Red « Juste un petit mal de tête, ne t'en fait pas Punky. »

83


	8. Chapter 8

Si vous n'avez pas 18 ans ou l'age légal dans le pays d'ou vous vivez veillez quitter maintenant. Ces histoires sont au sujet de garçon ou de garçons gay, si cela n'est pas de votre goût quitter maintenant. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou organisations existantes est purement accidentelle car ceci est une œuvre de pure fiction.

Commentaire JarvisdeVar2001yahoo.ca

Bas du formulaire

Jarvis de Var

Un coup de main? Chapitre VIII

Dimanche matin je me réveille les bras enlaçant Tom, une façon très agréable de

se réveiller. Je caresse le côté de son visage regardant ses yeux fermés. Après quelques

minutes ses paupières frémissent légèrement. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux il sourit et

m'enlace.

-Tom, ouvrant les yeux. « Bonjour mauvais garçon, comment te sent-tu? »

-Red « Parfait. » Je lui souris. « On se douche et on s'habille pas d'uniforme de combat

aujourd'hui. En passant j'ai besoin d'aide pour spiker mes cheveux. »

-Tom « Pas de problème j'ai besoin de caresses. »

Nous descendons à la cuisine rejoindre le reste de la famille. Nous mangeons,

parlons et rions, avons du plaisir en tant que famille. A 15H nous entendons Alain entrer.

Seth se précipite pour montrer ses DVD. Quand Alain arrive dans la salle de séjour il

nous voit appuyé l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé il regarde Tom et lui demande de lui

montrer. Tom se lève et se place devant son père.

-Tom « Regarde ça papa. » Il lui montre le devant et le derrière de la plaque de son

collier. « C'est de l'argent pure plaqué platine. » Tom verse quelques larmes. « Red me

l'a donné. »

-Alain « C'est très beau, si quelqu'un d'autre te l'avait donné j'aurais demandé à ce que

tu lui rende. Mais c'est Red et Red est comme mon fils maintenant. » Il me regarde.

« C'est correcte, c'est un gage. »

-Red, je me lève et embrasse Alain. « Merci pap. » Je prend Tom par la main et

l'embrasse légèrement. « C'est le temps de partir tu a tes cours d'été. »

Ils partent, Seth reviens pour m'étreindre puis Tom vient m'embrasser et me dire au

revoir. Le mercredi suivant j'avais fini de jouer avec mes petits, je monte à ma chambre

pour vérifier mes courriers. Un des courriers a un dossier attaché nommé **La souris qui **

**a dompté les bêtes** » Je le scan et l'ouvre.

Red, Punky ceci est un rapport préliminaire.

La meute des cuir.

-Shan Davidson, 25 ans fracture du crane, fracture de la cheville gauche, 32 points de

suture, a fait une demande pour de la chirurgie plastique. Il est a l'Hospital St. Luc

chambre 405B, il est resté dans le coma trois jour. Souffre de perte de mémoire. J'ai son

adresse et numéro de téléphone.

-Steeve Blackburn, 24 ans pas de dommage physique, dit souffrir de choc et perte de

mémoire. A été à St. Luc 24H puis a signé un refus de traitement. J'ai son adresse et

numéro de téléphone.

-Fred Weiss, 31 ans fracture du poignet gauche, 41 points de suture, a fait une demande

pour de la chirurgie plastique. A été à l'Hospital St. Luc 4 jours, souffre de perte de

mémoire. J'ai son adresse et numéro de téléphone.

Extrait du rapport de police.

Nous avons trouvés les traces d'utilisation d'un stun gun sur deux des victimes. Nous

avons trouvés des traces d'utilisation d'une arme de type matraque extensible, le corps

probablement un ressort lesté d'un poids au bout. Cette arme a été utilisé sur deux des

victimes les mêmes que les stun guns. Nous croyons que les victimes ont essayé d'obtenir

des faveurs sexuel de ou des agresseur(s). L'interrogatoire des amis et connaissances des

victimes nous indique qu'ils sont des prédateurs sexuel.

La liste des skinheads enregistré auprès du 3k à été transmise au groupes d'action directe.

J'ai réservé deux cibles pour vous.

-Un l'expert en informatique qui travail pour la Cavern du Vermont, c'est un

paranoïaque. Un fanatique des arts martiaux. Il aime certain sites ou vous trouvez les

photos de jeunes garçons nues. Quinze ans est un peu vieux pour ses goûts, je suppose.

Son nom est Karl Lamont, 44 ans, voici sa photo. J'ai seulement son adresse commercial

et son numéro commercial aussi. Si vous le voulez, je vais aller avec vous pour le support

technique. Aller là bas est très dangereux, c'est un travail sans support et pire nous

sommes des étrangers au USA pratiquant des actes illégaux.

-Deux le capitaine de la police municipale de Greenfieldpark qui apparaît sur la liste du

3K en tant que membres actifs. Georges Benson 39 ans marié, son épouse Élizabeth, ses

deux enfants Richard et Hélène. Ceci est sa photographie en uniforme. J'ai la trouvé les

coordonnés de son compte bancaire, il pourrais avoir un autre compte sous alias. Je

vérifie actuellement toutes les arrestations auquel in a participé. Le but est obtenir sa

démission ou avoir des preuves d'actes criminel pour détruire sa carrière et l'envoyer en

procès.

Je vous contacterais bientôt, en passant Sam vous envoie ses salutations.

Je téléphone à Ray.

-Red « Bonjour, comment allez-vous M. Blanc? »

-Ray « Bien et vous M. Devar? »

-Red « Très bien. J'aurais une question à vous poser. »

-Ray « Oui. »

-Red « Pouvez-vous vérifier si le dojo reçoit une invitation pour la démonstration d'art

martial à Burlington? »

-Ray « Oui je crois me rappeler de ce spectacle. Je vais amasser l'information que j'ai

dans mes dossiers. »

-Red « Merci M. Blanc c'est très gentil de votre part. »

Je raccroche et appelle Tom.

-Red « Bonjour! Je peux parler à Tom? »

-Flo « Bonjour! Red non Tom est à l'école. Veux-tu qu'il t'appelle quand il rentrera à la

maison? »

-Red « Certainement, merci Florence bonne journée. »

J'entre dans ma chambre et initialise ma machine. Je travaille sur mon projet puis

sur mon livre de physique pour l'année suivante. Je travaille avec la musique à plein

volume. A un moment donné je sens une main sur mon épaule, je sursaute.

-Tom « Hé! Red c'est moi! »

-Red « J'aurais dû te mettre une cloche autour du cou dimanche. »

-Tom « Inutile je t'ai appelé deux fois sans réaction. » Il dit cela en me souriant.

-Red « Comment ce fait-il que tu soit ici? »

-Tom « J'ai ait des travaux d'avance et j'ai mon vendredi. »

-Red « Brillant. » Je lui souris. « Veux-tu faire tes travaux avec moi? »

-Tom « Est-tu certain? »

-Red « Certainement nous allons nous amuser. »

Il me jette un regard interrogateur. Nous travaillons quatre heures sur ces quatre

heures nous en consacrons deux aux math. En deux heures nous passons au travers de

trois chapitre de son manuel de math. Tom est très heureux du travail fait en si peu de

temps. Je fut surpris de voir Alain derrière nous. Il semble être content de nous voir

travaillé.

-Alain « Les gars le souper est servi. »

-Tom « Tu est encore ici? »

-Alain « Je suis venu pour vous saluer, vous étiez à faire votre travail scolaire. J'ai voulu

voir comment cela allais déroulé. »

-Red « Comment cela a été. »

-Alain « Très bien, je suis impressionné. »

-Red « C'est facile de lui montrer, Tom est très intelligent. »

-Tom, prend ma main et me tire en direction de la cuisine. « Allons manger. »

Nous arrivons dans la cuisine pour y trouver tout le monde à table incluant Florence

et Seth. Je regarde Tom, il me souris et prend ma main. Nous, nous assoyions côte à côte.

Nos pères nous demandent si nous avons besoin d'un espace plus privé?

-Red « Je ne sais pas, Tom qu'en pense-tu? »

-Tom, il me regarde dans les yeux, je m'en aperçois et prend une profonde respiration et

coupe l'expression de mon visage. « Red je vois que tu ne veut pas m'influencer mais je

pense que tu ne veut pas être séparé de tes petits. » Il me lance un regard implorant.

« Écoute ce qu'ils ont à nous dire. »

-Père « Tu te souvient que nous avons déjà parler de l'idée de construire un étage sur le

garage. Tu pourrais y avoir un loft juste à côté de la maison. »

-Red « C'est très cher, ce serais injuste pour le reste de la famille. Pour être juste il faut

que je paie pour au moins la moitié des coûts et si je veux quelque chose de spécial le

coût total. »

-Alain « Et si je veux contribué? »

-Red, regardant dans les yeux de Tom. « Je serais très heureux de cela. » J'ai a exercé un

grand contrôle pour être à même de garder mes émotions en dedans. « Vous êtes tout

d'une grande bonté. »

-Père « Nous paierons part égale. »

-Red « J'insiste pour payer la moitié, vous parez le reste. » Je leur sourit à tout les deux.

« Je ne peux demander pour plus. » Je quitte la table et rejoint ma chambre presque en

courant. J'entend quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

-Tom « Je peux entrer Red? »

-Red, j'essuie mes yeux sur ma manche. « Tom c'est ta chambre aussi. »

-Tom « Est-tu fâché? »

-Red « Non je suis trop content. »

-Tom, me regardant dans les yeux. « Veut-tu descendre ils nous attendent. »

-Red « Vas devant, je suis juste derrière toi. »

Je descend et tout le monde parle exception faite de moi, je reste silencieux mais

souriant pour le reste du repas. Alain me demande si je suis ok pour ce qui est du loft? Je

lui fait signe de la tête que oui. Tom met la main sur le bras de son père lui faisant signe

non de la tête. Nous finissons de manger et les gens quittent la cuisine, mon père

m'attrape et m'étreins, ma mère m'enlace aussi. Je prend une très profonde respiration et

raidis mon dos. Je m'arrange pour continuer à sourire et les étreins de retour.

-Mère « Je sais que tu est content peut-être trop mais il faut que tu apprenne à recevoir. »

-Père « Reginald c'est plus que juste reçoit avec grâce. »

-Red « Je vais me calmer, laissez moi respirer un peu. »

Nous rendons tous dans la salle de séjour, quand nous sommes tous réunis. Je doit

remercier tout le monde pour leur gentillesse et pour les efforts qu'il font pour moi. Je

regarde Tom, pour nous. Tous veulent n'étreindre et je veux embrasser tout le monde. Ce

fut une soirée très émotionnelle. Tom et moi entrons dans notre chambre ensemble. Nous

prenons notre douche et nous couchons. Dans le lit nous, nous caressons et nous

embrassons avant de nous endormir nous tenant l'un l'autre. Au matin je me réveille et

vois Tom assit sur le lit me regardant. Je lui souris.

-Red « Bonjour Punky tu a bien dormi? »

-Tom « Comment te sens tu, est-tu correcte? »

-Red « Je vais bien, mais vient ici voir cela. »

-Tom « Pour moi l'affaire au USA me semble très dangereuse. » Il a l'air effrayer.

-Red « Ce n'est pas pour maintenant et si le travail te stress tu n'a pas à venir. »

-Tom « Red si jamais tu vas là je vais avec toi. Si je reste ici je vais devenir fou. »

-Red « Nous en parlerons mais que pense-tu du cochon raciste. »

-Tom « Je n'ai pas de problème à travailler pour le faire tombé. »

-Red « C'est ça l'idée Tom, nous allons foutre ne l'air la carrière de cet imbécile

d'extrême droite. »

Il a l'air un peu préoccupé au début mais comme nous continuons a parlés il a l'air

de relaxer. Nous entendons frapper à notre porte.

-Red « Une minute. » Nous mettons nos sous vêtements et je débarre la porte.

-Mike « Bonjour, je vous dérange? »

-Red « Non entre. »

-Tom « Bonjour tu a passé une bonne nuit? «

-Mike « Pap m'a donné cela hier soir me disant de vous le donner. » Il donne un CD à

Tom.

-Red « Merci Mike. » Je l'attrape et lui fait une clef de tête qui le fait rire. Il tire sa tête

hors de ma clef me souriant.

-Mike « Mon vous attend tout les deux dans la cuisine. »

Nous descendons pour manger puis remontons dans notre chambre. Nous discutons

pour plus d'une demi heure au sujet de notre cochon 3K. Nous, nous mettons d'accord

pour ne pas utiliser le look punk en banlieue. Nous utiliserons le look rocker a la place.

Nous mettons nos uniformes de combat complet. J'aide Tom a mettre ses cubitières et ses

jambières c'est la première fois qu'il les portes. Je n'apporte pas mon stun gun mais le

reste de mon matériel, même une réserve fraîche de tie wrap dans ma besace. J'utilise du

gel pour peigner mes cheveux vers l'arrière. Tom est vraiment mignon en rocker mais.

-Red « Tom je suis désolé de te demander cela mais cache ton collier tu vas le porté en

tant que toi même. »

-Tom « Je vais le cacher ne t'en fait pas, je comprend. »

-Red « Mom je vais aller chez Tom et peut-être dormir la, ok? »

-Mère « Venez ici les garçons. »

-Tom « Oui mom. »

-Mère « Tu ne veut pas rester ici? »

-Tom « Nous allons voir mon frère et montrer à Red ou j'ai grandi et le présenté à mes

amis. »

-Mère « D'accord les gars prenez attention. »

Nous arrivons a la maison de Tom à 12 :35H, nous mangeons et parlons avec Seth

et Flo. Pour moi Flo semble être en retrait, ma perception peu être biaisé? Je ne sais pas.

Après le dîner Seth nous dit qu'il vas aller voir ses amis.

-Tom « Nous allons traîner au alentour, nous rentrerons pour souper. Ok. »

-Flo « Ne restez pas trop tard. »

-Tom « Pas de problème mom. »

Nous marchons une demi heure. La maison des Benson a deux étages avec un grand

terrain et une cours fermé. La clôture et la barrière font 2,3m. Nous découvrons une

caméra de surveillance et un contact électrique sur la barrière. Au son il y a une piscine

dans la cours. Je peux dire qu'il y a huit à dix jeunes dans l'eau. Il ne semble pas y avoir

d'adulte dans la cours. Je regarde Tom.

-Red « Connais-tu quelqu'un qui vie près d'ici? »

-Tom, pense quelque minutes. « Sylvain Poitra il reste une rue au sud d'ici. »

Lui souriant je marche en direction de la porte de devant. Je sonne à plusieurs reprise et

attend une dizaine de minutes, aucune réponse. Je retourne vers la rue en marchant je

demande à Tom.

-Red « Ton père a une caméra digital? »

-Tom « Oui nous en avons une mais je ne pense pas qu'il me la prêterait. »

-Red « Ok, j'ai mon cour à donner, je reviendrais avec la caméra de mon père. Excuse

moi auprès de ta mère. Je reviendrais au environ de 18 :30H. »

-Tom, me serre sur lui et prend ma main discrètement. « Je vais t'attendre mauvais

garçon. » Me souriant.

Je l'ai presque embrassé mais je ne voulais pas que l'on soit remarqué. Je le laisse à

proximité de la maison des Benson et courre en direction du poste d'arrêt pour voitures

taxi. Je donne mon cours sans problème et me participe pas au souper pour ce soir. Je me

rend à la maison pour demander sa caméra digital à mon père. Il me la prête sans

question. J'aime cet homme, je l'enlace et lui souhaite une bonne soirée. En me

dépêchant j'arrive juste avant 18 :30H. ils m'attendent pour manger.

-Red « Désolé il faillais que je donne mes cours. »

-Alain, me souriant. « Je comprend c'est ton travail. »

-Seth « Je vois que tu a ton déguisement pour Ray. »

-Red « Oui comme tu le sais j'ai différente persona. »

-Seth « Persona? »

-Alain « Oui la persona est ce que tu reflète pour les autres. Tu peux avoir une persona

pour le travail qui est différente de celle que tu a avec la femme ou ton partenaire. Il n'y a

pas de problème à avoir des persona aussi longtemps que tu en reste conscient mais il faut

prendre attention a ne pas prendre la persona pour ta personnalité car ceci peut t'amener à

des problèmes affectifs. »

-Red, regardant Alain avec un air interrogatif. « Vous connaissez cela? »

-Alain « J'ai pris des cours de psychologie. » Ses yeux sont visiblement humide.

« J'espère pouvoir comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Ernest. » Une larme coule sur sa joue.

« La possibilité qu'il puisse revenir à lui même. » Il me regarde. « Tu ne connais pas

Ernest tu connais seulement la bête en lui. »

-Red, regardant Tom. « Laissez aller, je peux prendre cette conversation mais Tom et

Seth ne me semble pas être à même de le faire pour l'instant. » Ils me semblent plus que

préoccupés.

-Flo, regardant Seth et Tom. « Mangeons, ok! »

Nous mangeons, ils semblent nerveux tout les deux mais Seth semble plus affecté

que Tom. A la fin du repas j'essaie d'attraper Seth mais il évite ma main. Tom le suit

dans sa chambre. Tom me rejoint quelque minutes plus tard. Il a l'air troublé mais quand

il me vois, il souris et vient s'asseoir près de moi.

-Tom « Nous allons prendre une marche papa cela ne cause pas de problème? »

-Alain « Non c'est parfait, avez-vous apporté votre CD pour faire le plan de votre loft? »

-Red « Non on ne la pas apporté. » C'était donc cela le CD qui nous avait été donné. »

-Tom « Nous, nous en occuperons plus tard. » Il embrasse sa mère. « Bye à plus tard. »

Nous quittons la maison de Ton et marchons en direction de la maison des Benson.

-Red « A-tu vu quelque chose d'intéressant après que je soit parti? »

-Tom « Je pense que oui, le cochon est entré chez lui à 16 :30H. il conduit une BMW

Mini Austin, bleue et blanche, j'ai le numéro de plaque. Il a conduit la voiture dans la

cour par le côté droit de la maison. Toute la clôture forme la barrière. Près de la voiture

dans la cour il y a une porte donnant dans la maison. Je me suis rendu du côté gauche de

la maison et j'y entendit les sons de gens dans la piscine et il n'y avait pas de signe qu'ils

sachent que le cochon étais là. Cela a pris 35 minutes avant que j'entende ,Bonjour pap.

Me regardant. « Tu suis Red? »

-Red « Continue Punky, tu a fait un criss de bon travail. »

-Tom, souriant largement. « Si nous, nous cachons dans la cours sur le côté droit avec

nos stun gun, nous pourrions le mettre knock out et fouiller son bureau qui devrait se

trouvé derrière cette porte latéral. S'il a des choses à cacher il doit les cacher de ses

enfants. Un problème y a il une camera près de la porte latéral? C'est logique d'en avoir

une la mais je ne l'ai pas vu. S'il est le moindrement paranoïde il y en a une autre dans

son bureau, s'il est le seul a entrer dans le bureau il n'y a pas de problème à y installer

une caméra. Une chose certaine la caméra dans le bureau n'est pas connecté à une

centrale. Nous devons contacté Sam et Axe. »

-Red « Tu a fait l'investigation, tu doit rédiger le rapport préliminaire, c'est tout bon

Punky. » Je caresse le côté de son visage avec le dos de ma main. « Si nous étions seul je

t'embrasserait. »

-Tom « Attend seulement que je t'attrape. » Dit-il souriant.

Nous marchons vers sa maison et dans sa chambre, il amorce sa machine et s'inscrit

sur mon compte Yahoo, il écrit son message à Axe, puis ferme le tout aussi vite qu'il

peut. Il saute sur moi, embrassant et caressant toute la peau visible.

-Red « Tom relaxe, je t'aime vient dans mes bras. » J'ouvre sa ceinture, introduit ma

main dans son pantalon pour frotter sa rigidité.

-Tom « Red embrasse moi. » Il ouvre sa bouche m'invitant à l'intérieur. Nous, nous

embrassons jusqu'à ce qu'il éjacule. Il relaxe dans mes bras tombant quasi endormi.

J'entend quelqu'un respirant bruyamment près de la porte. C'est Seth les yeux

largement ouvert fixant ma main dans les pantalons de son frère. Je lui fait signe de resté

silencieux. Je sort lentement ma main des pantalon de Tom cachant le sperme sur celle-ci.

Je souris à Seth indiquant le lit près de moi. Il me regarde des larmes perlant a ses yeux.

-Red « Seth qu'est qui te trouble. »

-Seth « Toi et Tom vous êtes gay, je ne le suis pas, vous regarder comme cela me rend

jaloux, je ne veux pas être comme ça. Vous semblez si heureux, si près l'un de l'autre, je

veux la même chose. » Il pleure silencieusement.

-Red, attrapant son cou et l'attirant sa tête sur mon thorax. « Petit frère tu trouvera mes

bras toujours ouvert pour toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas sexuel je t'aime comme mes frères.

J'ai une place pour toi dans mes bras si tu la veux? »

-Seth « Oui Red j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de la chaleur émanant de vous deux pour

croire dans la bonté. Ernest ma volé la foi en la bonté. » Il met sa tête sur mon côté

mettant ses bras autour de Tom et moi.

Tom tient mon épaule souriant dans mes côtes. Lentement je ferme ses jeans et sa

ceinture. Seth souris voyant comment je prend soin de son frère. Je les embrasses tout les

deux sur le dessus de la tête. Je sens la respiration de Seth donné des coups. Je lui chante

doucement berceuse, rapidement il s'endors dans mes bras. Tom me souris.

-Tom « Red tient bien Seth, il faut que je nettoie le dégât dans mes pantalon. » Il rit

doucement en quittant la chambre.

Je berce le petit qui dors dans mes bras, il se frotte le visage sur mon t-shirt,

marmonnant quelque chose. Après quinze minutes Tom revînt dans sa chambre. Il

regarde son frère tendrement, il s'assoit près de moi et caresse mes cheveux murmurant.

-Tom « Dépose le sur le lit, il est épuisé, nous devrons lui trouver une gentille fille pour

être la maîtresse de son cœur. » Me regardant il fronce les sourcils. « Maman a préparé

un lit pour toi dans le salon. S'il te plait laisse aller pour ce soir, je vais parler à papa

demain. »

-Red « Je suis cool au moins je peut passer presque toute la journée avec toi. » Tom me

prend la main et me conduit à mon lit. Il m'aide à me dévêtir et me borde en

m'embrassant.

Je m'endors très vite et me réveille au environ de 5 :30H, j'entend du mouvement

dans la cuisine. Je me lève me rend dans la salle de bain pour me laver et m'habiller. Sur

mon chemin de retour de la salle de bain, j'ouvre la porte de la chambre de Tom. Lui et

son frère dorme paisiblement se tenant l'un l'autre. Je souris en fermant la porte. Je

rejoins Flo à la cuisine. Elle me souris et me demande si je veux des crêpes? Je la regarde

et lui dit si ce n'est pas trop de problèmes.

-Flo « Ne soit pas sot, combien en veux-tu? »

-Red « Trois ce sera parfait mom. » Je regarde attentivement sa réaction. Elle arrête

presque son mouvement puis me sourit avec chaleur, je crois.

-Flo « A-tu bien dormI? »

-Red « Comme une bûche, prenez bien attention à Seth il incertain de tout un chacun et

veut être aimé. » Je la regarde dans les yeux. « Soyez certaine de ne pas parler de ce sujet

avec Seth. Laissez le venir à vous. Si vous voulez écouter un punk embrassez et enlacez

beaucoup, il en a besoin. En passant il a besoin d'une petite amie. » Elle me regarde

estomaqué.

-Flo « J'aime tous mes garçons, je vais t'écouté. Seth te voit plus grand que nature tu est

son héros. Je sais que s'il ta parlé il a dit la vérité. Je sais aussi que tu vas me volé mon

Thomas. Tu a déjà son cœur dans ta main. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ta connections

affective avec Tom. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahis, désolé Red. »

-Red « Écoutez-moi Tom tient mon cœur. Même si demain il ne m'aimais plus, je

sauterait à ses côté pour l'aider. Je ne l'oublierait pas. »

Elle me prend les mains, m'embrassant sur le front. Elle s'assoit à la table avec moi

et parle de tout et de rien. Tom et Seth entrent dans la cuisine nous sourient. Nous parlons

et faisons des plaisanteries pendant que nous mangeons. Flo touche à Seth beaucoup et il

semble aimé cela, il parle à Flo. Je souris pour moi même et me rend dans la chambre de

Tom.

-Tom « Tu a parler à maman ? »

-Red « Oui et non, je lui ai dit que Seth avait besoin d'amour et d'une petite amie. »

-Tom « Pas en ces thermes j'espère ? »

-Red « Je ne pense pas que j'utiliserais ces thermes avec une personne comme ta mère. »

Tom amorce sa machine et vérifie ses messages puis vas sur mon compte pour

vérifié les miens.

** Le trou qui pue **

J'ai reçule rapport de Punky. Premièrement ils ne sont pas relié à une central. Sam vas

étudier leur system afin de savoir si on peut le brouiller. Nous avons été devant la maison,

il n'utilise pas de fils protégé (shied cable). Le signal peut être lu jusqu'à environ 9,14m.

nous allons vérifié si nous pouvons établir un lien physique sur le réseau du cochon. Nous

vous contacterons par téléphone mercredi à la maison de Red sur sa ligne.

-Tom, me regarde. « Veut-tu m'aider avec mes travaux scolaire ? »

-Red « Oui pourquoi ? »

-Tom, me souriant. « J'ai besoin de mon mercredi, si je veux être avec mon mauvais

garçon. »

-Red « Au travail Punky, math en premier et littérature pour finir. » Je lui sourit.

Nous travaillons jusqu'au dîner puis toute l'après midi jusqu'à 18H quand Alain

vient dans la chambre pour imposer l'arrêt des travaux.

-Tom « Regarde papa mes math sont faites pour deux semaines et le reste de mes

matières pour une semaine. Tout cela en une journée avec Red. »

-Alain « Je vois la pile de tes travaux. Si Red travaillait avec toi tout les jours tu finirait

ton programme d'été en deux semaines. Les gars c'est le temps de manger. »

-Tom « Red si tu veux ? » Il essaie de me montrer la porte avec sa tête. « J'ai a parler à

papa. » Je quitte la pièce souriant à Tom. « Papa faut-il que Red dorme dans le salon ? »

-Alain « Seulement s'il veut dormir dans le salon, ta mère ma dit que c'était une bonne

idée de vous laisser choisir. Le lit vas être fait dans le salon mais ce n'est pas une

obligation. »

-Tom, enlace son père. « Merci papa. » Courant dans la cuisine il enlace sa mère aussi.

89


	9. Chapter 9

Si vous n'avez pas 18 ans ou l'age légal dans le pays d'ou vous vivez veillez quitter maintenant. Ces histoires sont au sujet de garçon ou de garçons gay, si cela n'est pas de votre goût quitter maintenant. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou organisations existantes est purement accidentelle car ceci est une œuvre de pure fiction.

Commentaire JarvisdeVar2001yahoo.ca

Bas du formulaire

Jarvis de Var

Un coup de main? Chapitre IX

Nous étions cool pour la fin de semaine, Seth rester près de ses amis et de sa

famille. Nous sommes aller à la maison Benson et avons repéré une caméra près de la

barrière à droite. Mercredi à 7 :30H les douces lèvres de Tom me réveille. Quand il se

relève il voit Mike qui lui sourit de la porte.

-Mike « Tom est en amour. » Je lui lance un oreiller.

-Tom « Bonjour Mike comment vas-tu? »

-Mike, sautant sur le lit. « Bien Tom, a-tu du temps aujourd'hui? »

-Tom « Non je suis venu pour travailler avec Red sur mes travaux scolaire. »

-Red « Désolé vous deux j'ai besoin de pisser de me laver et de m'habiller. » Je me lève

et me rend à la salle de bain nu. Avant de fermer la porte je regarde derrière moi et donne

à Mike un sourire que je veux diabolique. Il me regarde la bouche ouverte.

-Tom « Hé! mauvais garçon tu n'est pas supposé montrer ton corps à un autre que moi. »

-Red, au travers de la porte. « Nous n'avons jamais parler de cela. »

-Mike « Reg je n'ai pas à regarder ton derrière. »

-Red « Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas le regarder tes yeux était clairement fixer

dessus. »

-Mike « Je n'ai pas regarder c'était seulement la surprise. »

-Tom « Mauvais garçon je vais t'attendre dans la cuisine. »

Je fini mes obligations matinale et descend à la cuisine. Mom, Mike, Andrews et

Tom attendaient pour moi. Nous mangeons et parlons une demi heure. Après cela Tom et

moi allons à notre chambre pour faire notre travail. Tom a des difficulté avec les

algorithmes, nous avons travailler plus d'une heure et demi sur ces algo. A ce point j'ai

voulu laisser aller, je me suis rappeler des difficulté que j'ai eu avec cela et des trucks que

mon professeur a utilisé pour nous faire comprendre. J'essaie ces trucks et ils

fonctionnent très bien. A 17 :25H le téléphone sonne sur ma ligne.

-Red « Red à l'écoute. »

-Axe « Salut Red comment vas-tu? »

-Red « Mon cerveau. » Regardant Tom. « Et le cerveau de Tom ont tout les deux passé

au mélangeur. A part cela tout vas bien. »

-Axe « Le cochon dans sa porcherie a une bonne sécurité. Le cochon a un bouton

panique connecté au poste de police et a un contrôle à distance RF probablement sur lui

même. Nous avons été capable de placer un transmetteur RF sur sa ligne de connexion

câblé. Il a un encodage de 128 bits. Ce n'est pas un problème car il doit avoir la clef dans

son bureau. Si vous pouvez le mettre hors circuit rapidement nous pouvons faire

l'extraction des informations en environ 20 minutes. Nous avons à attendre qu'il y ai

moins d'enfants dans la piscine. Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez battre des enfants, qui

n'ont rien fait. Avec notre connexion RF sur son câble nous allons être à même de fermer

toute les caméras et fermer les alarmes. Premièrement pouvez-vous passer la clôture? »

-Red « Oui nous pouvons passer la clôture. Nous allons probablement devoir attendre

pour un jour pluvieux. Nous avons deux stun gun à 10,000 volts, pouvez-vous nous en

obtenir à 20,000 volts. »

-Axe « Pas pour cette opération mais oui plus tard. Avez-vous besoin de Taser? »

-Red « Non je ne les aime pas. Si nous entrons dans la cours et mettons hors service le

cochon il n'est pas besoin de le saigner? »

-Axe « Non. Vous devez tout les deux portés des masques, gants, filets à cheveux et des

chaussures neuves qui devrons être détruites après. Je vais les prendre et les réduire en

cendre. »

Je regarde Tom et lui explique le plan. Je lui dit que cette fois il y aura une vrai

enquête car c'est un cochon qui aura été impliquer. Le bon côté de tout cela c'est qu'il ne

chercherons pas des mineurs.

-Tom « Red si tu y vas j'y vais. Tu risque ta liberté pour protéger les gens je ne peux pas

en faire moins et en passant je commence à aimer ce genre de stress. »

-Red, caressant le côté de son visage. « Ok Axe quand allons nous attraper ce cochon. »

-Axe « Je ne peut le dire mais cela doit être un jour de semaine, après 15H, un jour ou il y

aura moins d'enfants. Vous devez être près du téléphone à tout les jours de la semaine à

environs 14 :30H. Y a il un problème? »

-Red, regardant Tom. « Nous, nous arrangerons. » Je prend la main de Tom. « Ok Tom

ou moi monterons la garde près du téléphone de 14H à 16H tout les jours de la semaine.

À plus tard Axe. » « Tom je vais appeler ton père pour lui demander de me signer un

contact m'engageant en tant que ton précepteur. Qu'en pense-tu? »

-Tom « Oui appelle le puis nous aurons à aller à mon école pour présenter mon travail. »

-Red, je compose le numéro de Tom. « Bonjour Flo j'ai besoin de parler à vous et à Alain

rien de grave je veut seulement être le précepteur de Tom si vous êtes d'accord tout les

deux. Appelez moi quand Alain entrera à la maison ok. Voulez-vous parler à Tom? »

-Flo « Oui ce serait gentil. »

-Tom « Oui maman. »

-Flo « Que pense-tu d'avoir Red comme précepteur. »

-Tom « Quand je travail avec Red nous faisons de quatre à neuf jours de travail par jour.

S'il est mon précepteur nous allons aller à mon école pour passer quelques tests. Mon

proff de math ne croira pas que je comprend les algorithmes. Cinq chapitre en avant du

groupe. »

-Flo « Ne soit pas baveux avec tes professeurs. Demande seulement à passer les test.

Nous allons rappeler quand ton père sera à la maison bye. »

Nous descendons pour manger avec la famille comme d'habitude nous avons du

plaisir à table. Père me demande si nous avons travailler sur le plan du loft. Pas

maintenant mais nous voulons une pause du travail scolaire. Nous allons à notre chambre

et jetons un coup d'œil sur le CD. L'espace disponible est de 6,7m X 7,6m , en premier

nous dessinons 2 entrées. Une donnant sur le balcon de 5,5m X 1,5m surplombant la

porte de garage avec le toit du garage protégeant celui-ci et un escalier sur le côté du

garage. L'autre entrée donnant sur un palier de 1,5mX1,5, donnant sur une passerelle

reliant le garage et le corridor au second étage de la maison plus un escalier du palier au

sol. Tom semble content de notre travail. Je vais chercher pap et lui demande ce qu'il en

pense.

-Père « Humm! Cela semble bien et légal. Que prévois-tu pour le chauffage? »

-Red « Comme la maison chauffage électrique. »

-Père « Veux-tu une salle de bain, une cuisine laboratoire, de combien d'ampérage a-tu

de besoin, ligne de téléphone, dsn, câble. »

-Red « Je vais prendre note de tout ces items et te revenir avec cela. »

-Père « Nous avons a faire approuvé le plan par un architecte avant de faire la demande

de permis de construction. Travaille sur ta liste et le dessin en sera simplifié. »

-Tom « Nous allons travailler sur la liste en premier. » Il me sourit, puis mon téléphone

sonne.

-Red « Red à l'appareil. »

-Alain « Red tu cherche un second travail. Précepteur c'est cela? »

-Red « Oui j'ai besoin d'argent pour investir dans un loft. » Je souris à Tom.

-Alain « Ce travail est sous payer et tu a à travailler avec de petit ados. »

-Red « Tu est dur en affaire, je vais le faire gratuitement si ce n'est pas écrit sur le

contrat que j'aurai à montrer à l'école de Tom. »

-Alain « Quand voudrais-tu avoir ce contrat. »

-Red « Demain si possible. »

-Alain « Tu vas venir avec Tom ce soir, je veux dire te rendre ici. »

-Red, je souris au téléphone. « Oui je serai chez vous avec Thomas. »

-Alain « Je vais aller vous chercher à 19 :30H si c'est correcte avec vous deux? »

-Red « Pap vas venir nous chercher à 19 :30H si c'est correcte avec toi. »

-Tom, prenant ma main. « Oui pas de problèmes. »

Je met dans mon sac à dos des vêtements BCBG, quelques livres, math, histoire,

littérature. Notre CD et la liste de mon père. Nous allons voir ma mère pour lui dire que

nous allons à la maison de Tom, je vais parler à Mike et Andrews pour leur dire que nous

allons être parti pour un jour ou deux. À 19 :30H Alain arrive pour nous ramasser. Une

fois à la maison Alain me montre le contrat.

-Alain « Que pense-tu de ce contrat? »

-Red « Il me semble correcte. » Regardant Alain. « C'est un contrat standard? »

-Alain « Je suppose c'est un de mes amis qui me l'a faxé. »

-Red « Ok je le signe. »

Nous entrons dans la chambre de Tom et nous assoyions sur le lit. Seth frappe

légèrement à la porte. Tom lui dit d'entré, il nous sourit en entrant, il s'assoit entre nous

nous tenant par la taille.

-Red « Tu vas bien petit homme. »

-Seth, mettant sa tête sur mon épaule. « Très bien, merci à toi Red. Je ne sais pas ce que

tu a dit à mes parents mais c'est ce que voulais. Tom je t'aime man. » Il embrasse

l'épaule de son frère.

-Red « Je ne leur ai pas dit ce que tu m'a dit. Je leur ai seulement dit que tu avait besoin

de proximité et de caresse avec des personnes aimantes et non agressives. J'ai dit aussi,

désolé, que tu avais besoin d'une petite amie. »

-Tom « C'est vrai, tu est un jeune homme très bien, ta compagnie est plaisante et tu a un

bon cœur. Pour couronner le tout tu a le look familiale. Une fille vas être très

chanceuse. » Dit-il avec un rictus diabolique.

-Seth, rougissant beaucoup. « Tu a dit cela à maman! Red. »

-Red « Oui désolé. » Il me donne un coup de poing dans les côtes me souriant un peu.

Il nous enlace puis nous laisse seul. Tom me regarde dans les yeux et met sa main

sur mon genou. Pas question, nous devons réviser ces mathématiques et nous avons à

parlés des autres sujets aussi. Il semble énormément déçu, j'ai perdu mon petit ami pour

trouver un précepteur dans mon lit. Il essaie de m'allumer à quelques reprise mais après

une demi heure il se laisse entraîner par les algorithmes. C'est comme quand tu joue à

certain jeu tu les trouve ennuyant mais une fois parti tu ne peut t'arrêté de jouer. Après

deux heures nous arrêtons, Tom a fait plus de soixante pages de démonstration, presque

sans erreurs selon moi. Je prend le livre d'histoire contemporaine et littérature. Nous

parlons principalement de la deuxième guerre mondiale et d'auteurs. Quand nous arrêtons

il est 1 :35H Je me lève et écrie sur une feuille de papier **L'heure du réveil 9 :30H merci**

et je scotche le message sur la porte. Je regarde Tom.

-Red « Nous avons une demi heure si nous prenons notre douche très vite. »

-Tom « Qu'attend-tu dans la douche Red. »

Nous prenons notre douche assez rapidement merci. Nous sautons dans le lit pour

nous caresser, frotter et embrasser nos corps chaud. Après quelques minutes de ce jeu

nous, nous endormons. Je me réveille à 6 :25H, je reste une dizaine de minutes au lit à

regarder Tom et a sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou. J'embrasse très doucement

l'arête de son nez, il est si beau que mon cœur se serre. Je me lève avec précaution, il

bouge un peu, tourne sur le côté et enlace mon oreiller. Je vais a la salle de bain faire mes

ablution matinale et m'habiller. Chemise noir, pantalon noir, bas noir, chaussure blanche,

veste de cuir rouge et ceinturon rouge. Je porte mon anneau de sourcil et un anneau a

l'oreille gauche le tout argent. Je peigne mes cheveux vers l'arrière utilisant du gel, ils

sont long touchant mes épaules. Je rejoint la cuisine, Flo et Alain sont assis a la table. Ils

me regardent stupéfait, Flo siffle et Alain me souri largement.

-Alain « Je suppose que c'est ton déguisement de précepteur? »

-Red, essayant de ne pas sourire. « Très certainement, comment trouvez-vous mon

costume. »

-Flo « Tu parais très bien le principal vas être impressionner. »

Nous mangeons et parlons, Flo se lève pour aller chercher Seth pour le déjeuner. Ils

descendent Seth un bras passé autour de la taille de sa mère un doux sourire à ses lèvres.

Je fini de manger et remonte à la chambre de Tom, je m'assois à son bureau et le regarde

dormir. À environ 9 :20H Tom ouvre les yeux, il me regarde surpris quelque secondes.

-Tom « Wow Red c'est ton déguisement de précepteur. »

-Red « Aime-tu cela. »

-Tom « Oui ça parais bien sur toi. » Il se lève nu. « Aimerais-tu une douche? »

-Red « Obsédé sexuel, nous devons nous rendre à ton école. » J'essaie de prendre un air

sévère. « Douche et habille toi Punky. »

Nous sortons de la maison à 10 :15H. Nous marchons vers son école et y arrivons à

10 :45H. Nous passons la porte pour immédiatement être intercepté par la secrétaire nous

disant que nous sommes en retard. Tom lui grimace un large sourire, je lui souris aussi lui

montrant mon contrat, elle le lit me regardant. Elle nous demande de l'attendre, elle entre

dans son bureau et téléphone chez Tom et revient cinq minutes plus tard. M. Devar

voulez-vous voir le principal?

-Red « Oui moi et M. Neuville serons heureux de le voir. »

-Secrétaire « Normalement les élèves n'assiste pas à l'entrevue de leur précepteur. »

-Red « Qu'il en soit ainsi mais prenez note que je ne suis pas pour les coutumes sans

utilité. »

-Secrétaire « Désolé, si vous voulez attendre dans cette pièce. »

Comme nous, nous assoyons dans la salle d'attente, Tom me regarde avec un

sourire de connivence et attrape mon avant bras gauche puis le laisse. Nous attendons dix

minutes, un homme environ quarante ans 1,75m pour environ 70kg, il nous regarde en

fronçant les sourcils.

-Principal (Silverman) « M. Devars? »

-Red « Je suis le précepteur de M. Neuville, si vous le permettez j'aimerais vous

présenter les progrès de M. Neuville et vous demander s'il est possible de lui faire passer

quelque examens afin de valider ses progrès pour lui même, vous et ses professeurs. »

-Silverman « Si vous voulez venir dans mon bureau M. Neuville vas attendre ici. »

-Red « Si vous insistez, je n'ai rien a cacher à M. Neuville. »

-Silverman « Si vous voulez me suivre. » Dans le bureau. « Vous êtes un précepteur privé

je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander vos qualifications, quel age avez-vous? »

-Red « Je veux juste vous signaler que je n'ai pas à vous répondre. » Je le regarde dans

les yeux. « J'ai quinze ans. »

-Silverman « Revenons à nos affaires. »

Je lui dit que Tom a passé les algorithmes en deux heures de cours et qu'il est en

math cinq semaines en avance sur le programme et que pour les autres matières il est trois

semaines en avance sur son programme.

-Silverman « Vous dites qu'un étudiant ayant des résultats en bas de la moyenne est

soudainement devenu un génie. »

-Red, je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. « M. Silverman, M. Neuville a eu une terrible

expérience ces dernier Mois et y a survécu. Oui ses résultats en ont souffert, il a eu des

problèmes que vous Monsieur n'auriez pas passer sans dommage. Ce que je veux vous

montrer c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas à propos de M.

Neuville. La seule façon que vous ayez de vérifier les progrès de M. Neuville est de le

laisser passer les examens. Prenez ma parole il vas réussir, j'y engage mon nom. »

-Silverman « Vous me semblez sérieux, je vais laisser M. Neuville passer les examens.

Cela vas être un très longue et épuisante journée pour M. Neuville. »

-Red « Monsieur je crois fermement dans les habiletés de M. Neuville et je sais que son

endurance est plus qu'adéquate. Il est intelligent, il apprend vite et régulièrement. »

-Silverman « Voulez-voue être témoin des examens? »

-Red « Oui cela me plairais. »

Nous sommes escorté au gymnase par un professeur. Comme nous attendons il

installe une table et une chaise pour Tom puis 3m derrière une autre table et chaise pour

moi, le professeur installe une autre table et chaise 3m devant Tom pour lui. Il quitte Tom

et moi restons silencieux. Quand il revient il me présente quatre examens de math. Je

prend le temps de les lire avant de les lui rendre. Il apporte les tests à Tom et s'assoit

devant lui. Après trente minutes je vois la tension dans les épaules de Tom, cela prend

trois heures pour compléter les tests. Le professeur m'apporte les tests et me demande de

l'attendre. Il revient avec les corrigé. Nous corrigeons les tests ensemble, je suis fier de

Tom pour les deux premier il a deux A et pour les deux autre il a deux B ce qui lui donne.

une moyenne de B+. J'ai a contrôler ma respiration pour rester cool. Le professeur dit a

Tom qu'il peut prendre une pause d'une demi heure. Nous allons dans le passage je lui

attrape les deux bras et lui dit qu'il a eu deux A et deux B ce qui lui donne une moyenne

de B+. Il relaxe et s'appuis sur le mur. Nous parlons des autres sujets, nous voyons le

professeur revenir avec une pile de tests. Nous devons entrer dans le gymnase et j'ai à lire

les tests, ils me semblent encore correcte et je les redonne au professeur. Le professeur

les donne à Tom puis il retourne s'asseoir devant lui. Cela prend quatre heures à

complété. Le professeur demande à Tom de sortir du gymnase. Nous corrigeons les tests

d'anglais il récolte deux B puis en histoire il récolte deux A. je suis tellement fier de Tom

que je pourrais éclater. Le professeur me félicite, il me dit que j'ai fait un bon travail.

Nous, nous serrons les mains et il quitte. Je rejoins Tom et ne peux m'empêcher de le

toucher tout le long du chemin du retour.

-Flo « Il est tard, comment cela a-il été? »

-Red « Il a B+ en math » Je lui souris sauvagement. « et un B en littérature et un A en

histoire. »

-Flo, elle serre Tom sur elle et l'embrasse sur le front. « Je suis si fière de vous deux,

vous travaillez tellement bien ensemble. »

-Tom, souriant. « Je veux manger et aller au lit, je suis complètement épuisé. »

-Flo « Ok les garçons mangez et au lit. »

Nous allons dans la douche, je l'aide à se laver et le laissant sous le jet d'eau

pendant que je me lave. Nous, nous séchons et marchons vers notre chambre avec des

serviettes autour de la taille. Tom tombe littéralement sur son lit. Je m'allonge à ses côté.

Je l'enveloppe dans mes bras lui caressant le dos en moins de deux minutes il est parti. Je

place ses cheveux humide. Je me lève et place sa couverture tout autour de lui. Je remet

tout mes anneaux, mes pantalon de combat, bottes, t-shirt et veste de cuir. Je fait signe à

Flo en sortant. Je vais au parc près de la maison. Je courre une heure quand j'arrête je suis

couvert de sueur mais sans tension. Je fait quelques katas et formes, pour libéré mon

esprit. Pour finir je fait quelques étirement. Je me lève et vois une personne approcher. Je

souri reconnaissant Seth.

-Red « Bonjour petit homme. »

-Seth « Mieux que toi j'espère. » Il sourit. « Quand je t'ai vu en premier tu courais. Je

t'ai vu courir pour environ une demi heure. Puis tu a fait des katas je suppose pour près

d'une heure et pour une demi heure tu t'étire. Tu fait cela souvent. »

-Red « Non pas souvent seulement quand je suis trop content ou trop triste, quand

j'atteins les excès il faut que je les passe dans l'activité physique. C'est bon pour la

forme. » Je lui souris. « Je travaille aussi par la méditation. »

-Seth « Tu étais tendu à cause des examens de Tom? »

-Red « Oui je crois dans les habiletés de Tom mais je ne savais pas si je valais quelque

chose en tant que professeur. Après aujourd'hui je peux dire que je ne suis pas

complètement pourri. » Je lui souris. « Attention le professeur punk est ici. »

-Seth « Rentrons à la maison il est tard. »

Nous entrons à la maison a 21H. Flo et Alain nous regarde avec un air soucieux.

Alain me demande quel problème j'ai avec eux et pourquoi je suis couver de sueur.

-Seth « Papa il n'a de problème avec vous, il était tendu a cause des examens de Tom et

devait passer le stress. »

-Red « Ok Seth » Je lui souris. « Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec aucun de vous, je vous

aime tout les deux. Mes parents sont habitués de me voir sortir de la maison sans que je

dise quoi que ce soit cela signifie que je ne suis pas loin. Désolé. »

-Alain « C'est ok Red j'étais préoccupé par ta réaction. »

-Red « Je vais travailler avec Tom à ma maison pour le reste des cours d'été si vous êtes

cool avec l'idée. »

-Flo « Tout le temps! »

-Red « Si vous voulez nous passerons les fin de semaine ici. » Je souris à Flo.

-Alain « Nous en parlerons au matin, ok. »

-Red « Pas de problème, bonne nuit. Bye. »

J'entre dans notre chambre, Tom dors profondément. J'amorce la machine. Je

regarde mes e-mails un gros paquet de pourriel. On frappe légèrement à la porte. Seth est

la je lui fait signe d'entrer. Il s'assoit près de moi sur le banc en face de l'écran. Je lui

attrape le cou et attire sa tête sur mon thorax.

-Red « Tu vas bien petit homme? »

-Seth « Cool man je voulais juste vous voir tout les deux. » Il s'appuis sur mon côté

tenant ma main.

-Red, je ricane un peu. « Mes excuses j'ai complètement épuiser ton frère. » Nous

regardons Tom qui dors paisiblement.

-Seth « Vous allez vivre à ta maison pour les prochaine semaines? »

-Red « Si tes parents sont d'accord. » Je reconnais la tristesse dans ses yeux. « Nous

serons de retour les fin de semaine et tu sais que tu est toujours le bienvenu à la maison

n'importe quand. Tu sais cela mon petit. »

-Seth, frotte le côté de son visage sur mon t-shirt. « Merci Red c'est plaisant à

entendre. »

-Red « Hé! Petit homme arête de te frotter sur moi tu vas puer. Tout mes vêtement sont

trempé de sueur. »

-Seth « J'ai à prendre ma douche de toute façon. »

Il attrape mon bras avec force puis embrasse son frère. Me laissant à moi même,

c'est un bon gars j'espère que cela vas aller bien pour lui. J'essaie de contacté mon père

mais il n'est pas en ligne. Je joue sur la machine et me prépare pour le lit à 03:00H. Une

douche rapide et je m'étend sur le lit, Tom ouvre les yeux et prend sa place sur mon

thorax. Il murmure quelques mots indistinct, il place un bras sous mon épaule droite et il

drape ma poitrine avec son autre bras. Je tire la couverture sur nous et embrasse son front,

juste avant de m'endormir je me rappelle que la porte n'est pas barré. Pas besoin de se

lever pour la barré, je tiens Tom serré sur moi et m'endors.

-Tom « Mauvais garçon ouvre les yeux. »

-Red, essayant de faire le foyer sur Tom. « Oui je suis réveiller quel est le problème

Punky. »

-Tom « Tu n'est pas levé mais je le suis et en pleine forme. » Souriant il me tire le nez.

-Red « S'il te plait Tom apporte moi un café et je serais debout. »

-Tom, m'embrassant légèrement. « Je vais te l'apporté attend moi mon grand. »

Je me suis presque endormi quand j'entend Tom revenir. J'ouvre les yeux et vois

Tom entrer avec un plateau de service. Il m'apporte œuf, bacon, toast, café.

-Red « J'avais juste demandé un café, merci Punky assit toi près de moi. » Je lui prend la

main et commence à manger.

-Tom « Il faut que j'accompagne mon père ce matin. » Il sourit. « Nous resterons ici ce

vendredi car le soleil est plus que présent et la fin de semaine aussi, nous rentrerons chez

toi dimanche en soirée. » Il me caresse les cheveux. « Prend ton temps Red je serai de

retour bientôt. »

Je regarde Tom partir et fini mon déjeuner. Je pousse le plateau de côté et reste assis

sur notre lit. J'entend Seth tousser pour me laisser savoir qu'il est la. Je le regarde et il

semble être de bonne humeur.

-Red « Bonjour Seth tu a passé une bonne nuit? En passant quel heure est-il? »

-Seth « Oui, environ 09:00H pourquoi? »

-Red, je souri. « Juste pour savoir. Veux-tu t'entraîner avec moi. »

-Seth « Pourquoi pas. » Il me sourit de retour.

Je fait mes ablution matinale et m'habille. Pendant ce temps Seth prend le plateau et

le descend à la cuisine. Je descend avec mon matériel, veste de cuir, anneaux, tout mon

matériel. Seth m'attend en short, t-shirt et chaussure de sport. Je fait signe à Flo et nous

sortons de la maison. Le parc est presque sans vie, quelque très jeune enfants et une mère.

J'attend que Seth arrive à mes côté, je regarde ma montre il est 9 :12H, je commence la

course d'une foulé intermédiaire. Seth reste à mes côté pour environ 35 minutes. Puis

commence a ralentir mais continue a courir. Le petit homme est très résistant. Après une

heure je commence mes formes le laissant reprendre son souffle. Vingt minutes plus tard

il essaie d'imiter mon exemple, ses formes sont incertaines mais c'est la première fois

pour lui. Pour finir je fait ma routine d'étirements. A la fin tout les deux nous

complètement détrempé de sueur. Il se laisse tombé sur le gazon, me regardant avec un

sourire fatigué.

-Seth « Tu a fait cela hier et encore aujourd'hui, moi je sens de la douleur dans tout mon

corps. »

Red « Tu est un dur cela m'a pris un ans pour être capable de faire ce genre

d'entraînement. Je suis impressionné. » Je l'aide à se relever. « Rentrons à la maison et la

douche. »

Nous marchons vers la maison lentement, je vois la voiture d'Alain près de la porte

du garage. Je souri, Tom est de retour. Quand j'entre dans la cuisine Flo et Alain me

sourient me disant que Tom est dans sa chambre. Je grimpe l'escalier d'un pas altier.

J'ouvre la porte Tom est assis à son bureau faisant face à la porte.

-Tom « Red qu'est que tu a fait? »

-Red « Je me suis entraîner avec Seth, Punky, il faut que je prenne une douche. »

J'embrasse Tom légèrement. « Attend je revient le plus rapidement possible. »

J'entre dans la douche et commence à me laver quand je sens une main sur mon

dos. C'est Tom qui vient m'aider à prendre ma douche. Sans un mot il me montre sa

main droite qui était dans son dos. A la main il a un brassard d'argent d'environ 7,5 cm

de haut avec la gravure de deux samouraïs en garde et l'idéogramme justice entre eux. À

l'intérieur est écrit De Tom avec tout mon amour . Je l'enlace avec force sanglotant

sur son épaule.

-Red « Tom tu n'aurais pas du, tu ne travaille pas. Tu sais que je t'aime vraiment

profondément, je t'aime assez pour te laisser aller. »

-Tom « Je veux que tu le porte en gage de notre amour. » Il m'embrasse l'épaule.

-Red « Pour que je l'enlève il faudra que ce soit une question de vie ou de mort pour des

personnes innocentes. Je le prend comme mon engagement envers notre amour. » Je

l'embrasse en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos.

-Tom « Habillons-nous et allons faire les frais en bas. »

-Red « Ok Punky a-tu des ciseaux? »

-Tom « Pourquoi? » En commencent à chercher dans les tiroirs de son bureau.

-Red « Pour en mettre plein la vue Punky. »

Il me donne les ciseaux, je souris. Je cherche dans mon sac et prend un t-shirt noir,

propre, de Nine Inch Nail. Je commence à couper les manches haut sur l'épaule. Il

comprend ce que j'ai en tête et me souris. Je m'habille mettant mes anneaux et lui

demande son aide pour spiker mes cheveux. Nous travaillons heureux d'être ensemble

simplement. Quand nous entrons dans la cuisine Flo et Alain on un choc.

-Flo « Red nous ne savons jamais quel sera ton look avant que tu sorte de ta chambre,

c'est vraiment très différent de ce que tu portais hier. »

-Alain « Le brassard paraît très bien sur toi. »

-Red, je prend une respiration profonde. « Je veux tous vous remercier de cette preuve

d'amour. Je vais le chérir. »

La fin de semaine se passe de façon agréable. Seth et Tom s'entraîne avec moi. Seth

est un bon coureur je tente de le pousser dans cette direction. Dimanche en soirée nous

ramène chez moi. Avant de partir je met mon t-shirt sans manche sous ma veste de cuir.

Tom embrasse son père et je l'embrasse aussi, puis nous marchons vers la maison. Près

de la porte nous sommes renversés par Mike et Drews. Nous rions puis Mike et Drews

prennent nos sacs. Nous entrons pour trouver le commandant qui nous souhaite la

bienvenu et nous embrasse.

-Mère « Allez-vous bien les garçons? »

-Tom « Très bien content de te voir mam. »

-Red « Commandant savez-vous quel sont les résultats des examens de Tom? »

-Mère « Comment cela c'est-il passé? »

-Red « Un B en math et littérature puis un A en histoire. Pas mal pour un gars qui a à

prendre des cours d'été. »

-Mère, a un Tom rougissant. « Je n'ai jamais douté de tes capacités. » Elle l'embrasse.

-Tom « Red! " Il marche derrière moi. « Laisse moi prendre ta veste tu doit avoir

chaud. »

Ils regardent tous mon brassard. Il reste au milieu de mon biceps. Mike et Drews le

trouve cool. Quand ils montent nos bagages, je montre à mom l'inscription à l'intérieur.

Elle nous sourit et nous enlaces. Puis nous commençons à attendre l'appel. Faisant des

travaux scolaires. Je lui dit que dans une semaine un semaine et demi nous aurons fini

notre programme. Après ce serons les vrais vacances. Nous travaillons aussi sur le plan

du loft. Je prend aussi des notes secrète, grande douche, bain tourbillon pour deux, lampe

infrarouge pour nous sécher. Après dix jour d'attente le mercredi nous recevons l'appel à

14 :15H.

-Red « Red à l'appareil. »

-Axe « C'est le temps d'y aller, tout est tranquille, le cochon vas être à l'heure et seul. »

Je raccroche sans parler plus avant.

-Red « Tom met tes soulier neuf, n'oubli pas ton filet à cheveux ton masque et ton

uniforme de combat complet. C'est le temps de frapper le cochon. »

-Tom « Red comme tu dit on vas opéré en douceur. »

-Red « Je t'aime allons y. »

102


	10. Chapter 10

Si vous n'avez pas 18 ans ou l'age légal dans le pays d'ou vous vivez veillez quitter maintenant. Ces histoires sont au sujet de garçon ou de garçons gay, si cela n'est pas de votre goût quitter maintenant. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou organisations existantes est purement accidentelle car ceci est une œuvre de pure fiction.

Commentaire JarvisdeVar2001yahoo.ca

Bas du formulaire

Jarvis de Var

Un coup de main? Chapitre X

Nous descendons a la cuisine, je dit a ma mère que nous allons nous entraîner cet

après midi. Pas de trouble avec le commandant, une fois dehors nous courrons vers la

station de taxi. Je donne une adresse près de la maison de Tom. quand nous sortons je

regarde Tom dans les yeux, le tenant par les épaules.

-Red « Punky nous n'avons pas besoin d'être ensemble pour cette opération. Tu peux

m'attendre hors de la cour. »

-Tom « N'ai pas peur pour moi mauvais garçon. Je veux y aller avec toi, je veux attraper

ce cochon pourri. » Il me regarde d'un air sévère. « Je veux changer ces situations auquel

nous pouvons apporté des changements positif et je veux le faire avec toi.. »

-Red « Ok Punky, pas de pitié, nous frappons jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, nous allons opéré

en douceur. »

Nous courrons jusqu'à la maison Benson, nous restons sur la rue regardant autour

de nous quand nous voyons Axe sortir d'un van, il s'approche de nous.

-Axe « Bonjour! Vous pouvez passer entre la clôture et la haie sur le côté. Toutes les

caméras sont fermé, vous pouvez mettre vos masques quand vous êtes sur le côté. »

-Red « Ou sont les enfants? »

-Axe « Je ne sais pas toute la famille a quitter à midi. »

-Red « Vous allez surveiller les transmission de leur ordinateur? A-tu placer un back

orifice? «

-Axe « Non mais je vais le faire. »

-Red « Donc je vais écrire sur l'ordinateur. Ok. »

-Axe « Oui, prenez attention les gars. »

Nous, nous renons sur le côté droit de la maison. J'aide Tom à mettre son filet à

cheveux et son masque, puis il m'aide. Nous mettons nos gants. Je met mes mains sur la

clôture. »

-Red « Punky grimpe sur moi. »

Il attrape le haut de la clôture, puis passe au dessus, il prend un temps d'arrêt et

murmure ''c'est bon'' avant de disparaître. Je recule de quelque pas puis saute en

m'élançant les deux premier essaie sont manqué, au troisième essaie j'attrape le faite de

la clôture. Mon premier swing latéral est manquer, au deuxième essaie ma jambe gauche

passe par dessus la clôture. Je grimpe sur le dessus et me trouve très content de porté un

jock strap et une coquille. Je saute en bas et parvient à resté debout.

-Tom, me serre dans ses bras et murmure. « Tu a pris ton temps mauvais garçon. »

-Red, l'embrassant. « Punky ce n'est pas le temps pour aimer, c'est le temps de la

punition. Tu est plus petit cache toi dans l'encoignure de la porte latéral. »

-Tom « Pas de problème. »

Je me cache à la fin de la barrière près du mur de la maison, l'idée est de bouger

avec la barrière quand elle s'ouvrira. Nous attendons sous une pluie fine, après vingt

minutes je suis complètement détrempé, par chance j'ai mon filet à cheveux, mes

cheveux ne tomberons pas devant mes yeux. J'entend le moteur de la barrière et fait signe

à Tom que la barrière ouvre. Je la suit, avant qu'elle soit complètement ouverte la Mini

passe devant moi. Je suis sur le côté du chauffeur, je me met sur un genou sortant mon

Cobra et mon stun gun, je me cache sur le côté de la voiture attendant de voir ses jambes.

Je vois ses jambes à demi hors de la voiture et j'applique le stun pour un bon dix

secondes. J'entend une détonation assourdissante, mon cœur arrête. Je me lève

étrangement calme comme si je n'y croyais pas et regarde en direction de la porte. Un

homme d'environ vingt cinq ans pointe un pistolet sur Tom qui est étendu sur le sol. Je

saute et glisse sur le toit de la voiture les pieds en direction du dos de l'homme. Il frappe

le mur de face et pistolet en avant, j'entend une détonation étouffé, il tombe. Je courre

vers Tom et le retourne sur le dos, il a du sang qui coule de son côté gauche. Je regarde

dans sa chemise c'est une éraflure, j'arrache une de ses manches et fait un bandage

compressif temporaire. J'entend des mouvements derrière moi c'est l'homme plus jeune

qui bouge. Je le stun puis me dirige vers Benson et le stun encore. Je m'achète du temps,

j'examine le plus jeune il s'est tiré une balle près de la clavicule mais il n'y a pas de sang

noir. Je lui fait un bandage compressif. En le faisant je m'aperçois qu'il a un tatouage en

faveur de la suprématie blanche sur l'épaule droite. J'entend des mouvements, c'est Tom

qui marche vers moi, je lui donne trois tie wrap pour attacher le jeune. Je rejoint Benson

le stun encore l'attache et l'aveugle à l'aide du duct tape je rejoins le plus jeune et

l'aveugle de la même façon. Je murmure à Tom.

-Red « Comment vas-tu ? Criss que je m'en veux. Te sens-tu bien ? »

-Tom « Je suis correct calme toi mauvais garçon l'opération continue. » Il me souri

faisant le brave.

-Red « Essaie de traîner celui la je vais fouiller et traîner Benson vers la porte du

bureau. »

Je rejoins Benson et fouille ses poches, je trouve un anneau avec des clefs, un

téléphone cellulaire, un contrôle à distance pour la barrière, je présume, avec un pad

numérique. Nous ouvrons la porte latéral et les traînons à l'intérieur. J'amorce la machine

et écris sur l'écran.

Red Avez vous le code pour ouvrir la porte?

Axe Non laisse moi le temps

Red Vérifiez si les cochons viennent?

Sam Nous avons entendu la détonation mais personne ne semble s'en préoccupé.

Red Avez-vous une trousse de premier soin, Tom s'est fait tiré.

Sam **QUOI?**

Red Il semble correct mais je veux un bandage compressif sur lui aussi vite que

possible.

Axe Le code est 23-8-9-20-5-0-16-15-23-5-18

Sam Ouvre la barrière vite.

Tom et moi marchons vers la porte du bureau comme je signale le numéro sur le

pad. Ils entrent rapidement je signale le numéro et la porte ferme.

-Red « Merci Sam. Punky vient près de moi. » Je prend un journal et le met sur le

plancher. « Tom assit toi sur le journal et donne moi ta chemise. » Je la prend et la met

dans ma besace, j'enlève le pansement improvisé du côté de Tom et le met dans ma

besace. « T'est encore ok Punky.

-Tom « Je vais bien c'est passablement engourdi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute je n'est pas été

assez rapide. »

-Red « Punky prend une grande respiration je travaille sur ta blessure. »

Quand je commence à travailler sur Tom, Sam viens m'aider, elle travail de façon

efficace avec des gestes doux et tendre.

-Red « A-il besoin de point de suture? »

-Sam « Je ne pense pas mais il vas se sentir raide pour environ deux semaines. »

-Tom « Raide c'est tout? » Il semble relaxer cela me rassure.

-Red « Merci Sam, c'est très gentil de ta part. » Je met le papier journal dans ma besace.

J'examine les clefs parmi celles-ci une petite barre de métal rectangulaire avec les

bouts arrondi. Ça ressemble a la clef de mon cadenas magnétique mais mieux fini en

quelque sorte.

-Red « Punky essaie de trouver une forme comme cela n'importe ou dans la pièce. »

-Tom « Pas de trouble mauvais garçon. »

Nous cherchons dans le bureau après une quinzaine de minutes Tom m'appelle pour

me montrer une plaque de métal de la bonne forme sur le côté du cadre de la porte. Je dit

a Tom de regarder tout autour de la pièce et de noter tout changement. Je met la clef sur

la plaque. Tom me réplique qu'il n'y a pas de changement, je vérifie pas de changement.

Je pivote la clef a 180 degré.

-Tom « Une section des étagères de la bibliothèque a bougé. »

-Red « Attend Punky, Sam, Axe il y a une porte secrète dans la pièce nous allons l'ouvrir

vous devriez vous mettre a l'abris. » Je tiens la main de Tom et nous ouvrons la porte.

-Tom « Wow il y a un tas d'armes la dedans. »

-Red « Punky ne touche pas à ces armes elles peuvent être couvertes d'empreintes. »

Il y a un pistolet Glock, trois SMG mitraillette légère 9mm, un paquet de pistolet de

calibre 22, environ une vingtaine de fusil gauge 12 Remington model 870, environ dix

calibre 38 le tout avec une masse de munition. Un chiffre conservateur 5 à 6 milles balles

et cartouches. Il y a aussi un petit coffre fort et une classeur de sécurité.

-Red « Axe vient voir il y a un classeur de sécurité et un petit coffre fort. »

-Axe « Nous ne pouvons les prendre ils sont trop évidents. »

-Red « Nous pouvons utiliser la Mini. »

-Tom « Benson a bouger. »

-Red, je fait signe a tout le monde de garder le silence et le stun encore. « Oui la mini

peut contenir le classeur de sécurité et le petit coffre fort. »

-Axe « Laissez nous finir l'extraction, pendant ce temps vous pourriez charger la mini. »

-Red « Peut-tu m'aider Punky? »

-Tom « Ne me demande pas ce genre de question, mauvais garçon. » Il fait mine de me

donner un coup de poing.

Nous transportons le classeur de sécurité, son poids est d'environ 65kg, nous

éraflons l'intérieur de la Mini. Le coffre fort tant qu'a lui est lourd pour sa dimension

environ 25kg.

-Tom « Je ne savais pas que tu conduisait. »

-Red, je lui souris. « Je ne sais pas conduire ce sera ma première fois. »

-Tom « J'espère qu'on ne se fera pas prendre. »

-Red « Relaxe Punky, nous allons opérer en douceur! »

Sam et Axe finissent l'extraction. Avant de partir Axe vient me voir.

-Axe « Voici l'adresse ou nous pourrons prendre soin du classeur de sécurité, je sais que

tu na pas de permis de conduire. »

-Red « Ce sera ma première expérience en tant que conducteur, ce devrais être

intéressant. » Je lui sourit.

-Axe « Quand nous serons en sécurité appelle les cochons de la Provinciale, il y a assez

de preuves sur place pour qu'ils puissent lui faire un paquets de trouble. »

Nous Tom et moi entrons dans la voiture. Je donne ma veste à Tom. Sam et Axe

marchent vers la barrière. Je démarre la voiture et fait le code d'ouverture de la barrière.

Sam et Axe se dirigent vers le van. Je regarde sur le bras de transmission pour repérer la

marche arrière. Je démarre le moteur et je met la transmission en marche arrière. Je laisse

aller l'embrayage lentement, le moteur arrête presque mais je donne un coup

d'accélérateur. La voiture touche presque la maison mais je parvient a resté sur la voie

d'accès. Mon Tom sue comme moi, il a une si bonne âme, il craint pour moi. Je regarde

le bras de transmission pour repéré la première vitesse, j'appuie sur la pédale

d'embrayage et pousse le bras en première puis relâche doucement l'embrayage. Je laisse

la voiture en première, nous, nous rendons à l'adresse qui nous a été donné. Quand nous

arrivons près de celle-ci je me met à rire. Tom me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tom « Te sens-tu bien Red ? »

-Red « Oui mais ou sont les cochons quand nous avons besoin d'eux. » Je souri. « Il y a

commission d'un crime actuellement. »

-Tom « Red tu est complètement déjanté tu aime cette merde. »

-Red, je ricane presque méchamment. « Une façon de relâcher le stress, mon Punky. »

L'adresse est une station d'essence Shell. Axe me fait signe de me stationner dans

un espace de mécanique. Une fois entré le van se place devant la porte. Avec sa porte

latéral ouverte.

-Axe « Transportons ce classeur dans le van, Mark coupe cette boite. » Je mécanicien

allume son chalumeau et commence à couper le petit coffre fort.

-Red « À propos de la voiture qu'est qu'on fait? »

-Axe « Laisse la ici et elle vas disparaître très vite. »

-Mark « C'est ouvert Axe. »

Nous marchons vers la boite et voyons a l'intérieur des papiers et une pile d'argent.

-Axe « Prenez l'argent, nous aurons plus à vous donner quand nous aurons trier ce que

nous avons. »

-Red « Merci Axe, bye Sam. Mark. »

-Tom « Merci bye. » Il embrasse légèrement la main de Sam.

-Red « Prenez ces chaussures. » Nous prenons nos chaussures dans nos sac.

Nous prenons le taxi pour aller au général, le restaurant près des Fouf. Je vais dans

la chambre de bain et compte l'argent, il y a $55.800,00. Je prend $27.900 et le met dans

ma besace. Comme je m'assois à la table je donne une pile de billets à Tom.

-Red « Il y a $27.900,00 dans ta main. » Tom met sa main sous la table et regarde sa

main incrédule.

-Tom « Je ne veux pas tout l'argent séparons le. »

-Red « Mon tendre ami c'est déjà séparé. » Il me regarde légèrement paniqué. « Nous

avons à cacher cet argent et a être discret sur nos dépenses. »

-Tom « Nous aurons encore a mentir. »

-Red « Pas réellement nous avons à prendre attention a la façon de dire les choses. » Je

lui sourit et lui prend la main sous la table.

Nous mangeons comme des rois, le service est parfait. Tom insiste pour payer, il est

content de le faire. Nous, nous rendons a l'arrêt d'autobus pour rentrer a la maison. En

chemin vers l'arrêt d'autobus je repère un téléphone public. Je téléphone a la police

Provinciale.

-Red « Écoutez, Benson le capitaine de la police de Greenfielparck est attaché sur le

plancher de son bureau personnel à sa maison, dans cette pièce il y a une montagne

d'armes et de munitions. Ho! En passant un homme qui c'est tiré lui même est attacher

sur le plancher près de Benson. Bonjour chez vous. »

Je raccroche et nous prenons l'autobus. Quand nous entrons dans la cuisine il est

18 :45H. L'unité familiale est à la table parlant tranquillement. Mère nous regarde et.

-Mère « Thomas qu'est-il arrivé à ta chemise? »

-Tom « Elle a été déchiré Red m'a prêté sa veste. »

-Mère « Qu'est ce qui a déchiré ta chemise? »

-Red « Commandant, c'est un katana qui a déchiré sa chemise, il a passé à porté d'arme

c'est un accident. »

-Mère « Est-tu blesser Thomas? »

-Tom « Non. » Il sourit à mom. « J'aurais dû être hors de porté d'arme je suis désolé. »

-Mère, enlace Tom. « Ok garçon mais reste hors de porté de ces épées acéré. » Tom

grimace un peu quand ma mère l'enlace.

-Red « Nous devons travailler sur les plans du loft. »

Nous entrons dans la chambre et je pousse Tom dans la salle de bain.

-Red « Tom donne moi la veste. Criss! Tom ton côté est tout bleue. »

Je défait le pansement. L'éraflure, comme l'appelle Sam, fait dix cm de long et

environ deux cm de large. Il y a un début de croûte, je prend le Ply que j'ai utilisé

pour mon tatouage et couvre la blessure.

-Red « Est-tu correcte Tom, s'il te plait regarde moi! »

-Tom, il me regarde et il a quelques larmes dans les yeux. « J'ai été seulement un peu

surpris quand tu a enlevé le pansement. » Il essaie de me sourire.

-Red « Tom prend de grande respirations et visualise de bon souvenir et de bonne

sensation. »

Je commence à installer le pansement. J'essaie d'être doux mais il grimace quelque

fois le temps que je finisse le pansement.

-Red « Ce sera difficile a cacher au commandant, t-shirt large et pas d'activité physique

pour deux ou trois jour. Punky pas de kata pour une semaine.

-Tom « Je ne suis pas mourant, mauvais garçon, je suis en bonne forme, nous allons nous

organiser. »

-Red « En passant veut-tu venir avec moi demain nous allons des ceinture pour l'argent et

au dojo pour acheter des petites choses. »

Avant d'aller au lit je prend une douche et demande à Tom d'attendre que je finisse.

Je lui demande de s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et le lave avec le gant de toilette. Il

est un peu irrité au début mais bientôt commence a apprécier mes soins. Avant que je

finisse de le laver sa verge se dresse fièrement. Nous marchons vers le lit. Je me retourne

pour barrer la porte. Puis regarde Tom étendu sur le lit.

-Red « Punky tu est si beau arrête de te faire blesser, quand je te vois souffrant cela me

tue. Au moment ou j'ai vu ce bâtard pointé son arme sur toi j'ai cru que mon cœur allais

exploser. Je ne veux pas te perdre mon chéri. »

-Tom « Mauvais garçon vient dans le lit avec moi. Je vais prendre attention, si quelqu'un

essaie de me blesser je l'informerai que mon petit ami vas être furieux. » Il rit un peu

caressant ma poitrine.

-Red « Reste sur le dos, laisse moi prendre soin de cette rigidité. » Je prend son pénis en

main, glissant mon poing de haut en bas. Il a un magnifique pénis.

-Tom « Peu-tu mettre un doigt en moi ? »

-Red, je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. « Est-tu sur ? »

-Tom « Je veux essayer, tu a lu des histoires à ce propos sur le net, j'ai vu le site dans tes

favoris. Je veux juste essayer. »

-Red, je vais dans la chambre de bain pour prendre ma lotion. « Punky essaye de rester

sur le dos. » Je lui souris.

Je met de la lotion sur mon index, je le met sur son anus et presse lentement. Mon

doigt entre environ 2cm. Je regarde son beau pénis et expose la tête de celui-ci. Je

commence à la lécher, à faire l'amour à mon beau Tom en même temps je frotte mon

doigt à l'intérieur de son corps. Son anus répond a ma stimulation. J'essaie te trouver sa

prostate. Je suce son pénis et l'absorbe au complet. Avec mon doigt je cherche un point

dur. Je le trouve et commence à le frotter, avec toute la longueur de mon doigt, il

commence à s'agiter et à gémir. J'arrête pour mettre le la lotion sur deux doigts. Il me

regarde avec un peu de frustration dans les yeux.

-Tom « N'arrête pas Red s'il te plais. »

J'embrasse sa hanche et pousse deux doigts dans son anus. J'observe son visage il

semble avoir un peu d'inconfort au début puis cela passe. J'attend qu'il soit confortable

avant de le reprendre dans ma bouche encore. Je prend soin de sa rigidité avec mes lèvres

et mes dents, il frotte mes cheveux et les tirent, il essaie de bouger ses hanches mais ne

peut a cause de mon poids. Je frotte sa prostate avec deux doigts. Tout son corps spasme,

il gicle dans ma gorge en faisant des mouvements incontrôlé sur le lit. Je sens son pénis

qui reprend sa taille d'origine dans ma bouche. Sa respiration est haché et profonde, son

corps est couvert de sueur. Il sourit comme un ange, perdu dans son propre monde.

J'embrasse son nombril ses mamelons, son cou, sa bouche. Il m'enlace violemment,

j'attrape ses bras et les repoussent.

-Red « Tom mon gentil Tom prend attention a ton côté, tu est blessé. »

-Tom « Mauvais garçon ça ne m'inquiète pas, c'est fantastique. J'ai presque perdu

connaissance, c'est extraordinaire. Man ce que tu a fait à l'intérieur de moi m'a

complètement souffler. »

Il me serre dans ses bras, je le sens s'endormir sur moi. Lentement je me glisse hors

du lit pour prendre une douche rapide puis apporte une débarbouillette mouiller et

chaude. Sur le lit Tom dors profondément. je lave son visage, cou, dos, il s'étire un peu,

grogne un peu et ouvre les yeux à demi.

-Red « Désolé Tom je devais te laver un peu, tourne toi sur le dos Punky. »

Je fini de le laver, l'embrassant légèrement de temps en temps. Je ne veux pas trop

le réveiller, je veux le laisser dormir et le laisser savourer sa jouissance. Je caresse mon

Tom doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il de rendorme complètement. Je le tiens sur moi et tombe

endormi avec mon érection sur son ventre et sa chaleur qui me relaxe. Au environ de 5H

je sens une main qui me caresse.

-Tom « Mauvais garçon fait moi l'amour. » Il m'embrasse profondément.

-Red, regardant dans ses yeux. « Je ne sais pas si je sui prêt pour cela. Lire des choses à

ce propos est une chose, le faire à quelqu'un que tu aime est une autre chose. »

-Tom « Mais Red j'aime ça. J'aimerais te sentir à l'intérieur de moi, tu est une partie de

moi et je suis une partie de moi. »

-Red « Tom humm! Comment te dire cela, j'ai essayer avec mes doigts et je n'ai pas

aimer ça. » Regardant le lit. « Si je te faisais cela j'aurais l'impression de t'utiliser. Je

t'aime tant Tom je ne voudrais pas avoir cela entre nous. » J'ai des larmes dans les yeux

j'espère que je provoquerai pas la colère de mon Tom.

-Tom « Ho! Red, mon Red. Je ne t'ai pas demander de me laisser te baiser. Je veux que tu

me baise pour mon et ton plaisir. Je te veux en moi, je veux que nous soyons joint

ensemble. » Il m'embrasse. « Peut-être qu'un jour tu me laissera entrer. Ne t'en fait pas je

serais heureux sans cela mon amour. »

-Red « Je vais essayer d'aimer cela pour toi, prend ta place sur ma poitrine nous

attendrons que tu guérisse. »

-Tom, m'embrassant avec tendresse. « Aime moi maintenant je sais que tu prendras

attention. Tu vas te blessé avant de me blessé. Je t'aime. »

-Red « Ne cède pas ta volonté a qui que ce soit, même moi ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Avec moi garde ta volonté garde la avec la mienne, ensemble nous pourrons construire

un endroit secret pour nous deux. Que veux-tu que je fasse mon Tom? »

-Tom « Aime moi, tiens moi, embrasse moi, sens moi, Red mauvais garçon je veux te

sentir de toute les façons. »

Silencieusement je l'embrasse, plie un oreiller et le place sous le bas de ses reins. Je

caresse lentement sa poitrine et son abdomen. Je pince ses mamelons les suces et les

lèches. Je tiens sa tête, l'embrasse profondément explorant sa caverne humide. Je regarde

dans ses yeux.

-Red « Est-tu sur mon tendre amour. »

-Tom « Oui faisons l'amour, soyons joint. »

-Red « Des que tu a mal tu me le dit, je vais être très en colère si tu me le dit pas et je ne

le ferai plus jamais. » Il me regarde souriant d'un air incrédule.

Je m'installe entre ses jambes. Quand il me sens entre elles il les écartent largement.

J'embrasse son abdomen et son pubis. Je met ses jambes sur mes épaules lui frottant les

cuisses, je lui lèche les testicules. Je me demande si j'ai le courage de le faire j'hésite

quelques secondes. Puis je lui embrasse les fesses, les lèches, sent la crevasse pour savoir

s'il y a une odeur de merde. Non, lentement je pointe la langue et touche sa rosette. Une

odeur musqué et un goût étrange pas mauvais et c'est mon Tom, je décide que j'aime

cela. Je commence a lécher son anus pendant que je caresse son thorax et ses mamelons.

Il relaxe et ma langue peut pénétrer un peu en lui, je commence à le masturber après

environ cinq minutes il repousse ma tête.

-Tom « Pousse le à l'intérieur de moi. Aime moi. »

J'enduit mon pénis d'une épaisse couche de lotion, je me relève et laisse ses jambes

sur mes épaules. Je guide mon pénis sur son ouverture et met la tête sur son anneau. Le

regardant dans les yeux je pousse lentement. Au début il ne s'ouvre pas je reste dehors.

Soudainement la tête glisse à l'intérieur, ses yeux s'agrandissent un peu. Il me prend par

les épaules pour se soulever et m'embrasser.

-Tom, il murmure a mon oreille. « Red c'est si gros, ne bouge pas laisse moi m'y

habituer. C'est toi en moi. C'est si bon. » Prenant une profonde respiration. « Pousse ton

pénis lentement en moi fait le avec amour. »

Je pousse lentement jusqu'à ce que mon pubis soit juste sous ses boules. Je fait

tomber ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Je le regarde dans les yeux lui embrassant le

visage. Il attrape mes épaules encore et commence un mouvement de vas et vient sur mon

pieux. Lui attrapant les fesses je commence des vas et vient dans son canal doux, chaud et

humide. Je sens d'étrange et plaisante contractions de son anus. Nous commençons à

gémir. Ses mouvement se font violent, il se laisse retomber sans contrôle sur moi, je doit

le ralentir.

-Red « Tom mon amour pas si fort tu vas te blesser. »

-Tom « Je m'en fout c'est trop bon. »

J'attrape le pénis de Tom dans mon poing et le laisse faire, se faisant il masturbe lui

même. Après dix minutes je sens que son anus spasme autour de ma queue. Je le vois

venir entre nous sur sa poitrine. A cette vue je vient et pompe ma semence dans mon

Tom. je le soulève sur moi l'embrassant et lui caressant le dos. Mon pénis retrouve son

état normal et glisse hors de son tunnel d'amour. Je n'ai jamais eu de sensation aussi

intense de ma vie.

-Red « Tes blessures ça vas Tom? »

-Tom « Extraordinairement bien. » Il essaie de reprendre son souffle. « Red tu ne peu pas

imaginer les sensations que j'ai éprouvé. »

-Red « Étend toi sur le dos et détend toi mon amour. »

Quand il est étendu sur le dos je lèche son abdomen et son thorax de toute trace de

sperme.

-Red « Ton sperme a un goût merveilleux, je te l'ai déjà dit? »

-Tom « Je suis vraiment baisé. » Il ricane un peu. « Je sais que tu vas me laver encore. »

Il me regarde. « Utilise une débarbouillette plus chaude cette fois ci. » Il m'embrasse

encore.

Je me lave dans la douche et lave mon bel amant lentement avec une débarbouillette

chaude. À demi endormi il me souri pendant que je le lave. Je le sèche, il m'enlace avec

force.

-Tom « Red, je suis propre, tu est propre, reste dans le lit avec moi. Je veux sentir ta

chaleur mauvais garçon. »

-Red, regardant son réveil matin. « Punky nous avons trois heures devant nous. » Il frotte

son visage dans mon cou soupirant avec satisfaction.

Je me laisse dérivé dans une rêverie érotique. Me sentant au sommet du monde.

110


End file.
